You Are My Opium?
by raineylova93
Summary: Chanyeol benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa sentuhan tangan orang itu membuat Chanyeol begitu… begitu… DOMPETKU HILANG! Krisyeol, Kris, Chanyeol, with slight KaiHun and ChenMin EXO (BL, yaoi, yadong)/Chanyeol!UKE here/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**You are My Opium?**

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast in this Chapter:** Tidak ada

 **Rating:** M (NC-17)

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Bahasa:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Ini bukan FF tentang pengguna Narkoba atau orang yang suka Narkoba (Narik kolor bapak). Pokoknya BUKAN! Jadi ini FF tentang narik kolor Chan…oke, lupakan! Pokoknya baca aja (bagi yang berminat). Dan ini FF yang udah saya bikin dari tahun gajah tapi baru bisa saya upload sekarang daripada mubazir di laptop saya .

 **W arning!:** Disini Chanyeol nista banget agak agak gimanaaa gitu… Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

Chanyeol benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa sentuhan tangan orang itu membuat Chanyeol begitu… begitu… DOMPETKU HILAANG!

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Seorang namja tinggi berwajah innocent menapakkan kaki kanannya di tangga bus, menyusul kemudian kaki kirinya. Kepalanya celingukan diantara ketek–ketek bau pesing milik para penumpang yang terangkat, mencari tempat duduk yang masih bisa ditempati. Matanya berbinar menemukan tempat duduk favoritnya, yaitu pojok belakang dekat jendela, kini tengah memanggil-manggil namanya. Minta diduduki. Chanyeol secepat kilat menyelinap diantara para penumpang sambil berulang kali menebar senyum gigi nasional dan menggumamkan, "Permisii… permisii… maaff… permisi…"

Chanyeol menarik napas lega ketika akhirnya dia berhasil menduduki tempat paling pojok sebelah kiri. Tidak penting mau di kanan kek, mau di kiri kek, yang penting dia bisa duduk di pojokan belakang. Kenapa Chanyeol suka duduk di pojokan belakang? Alasannya simpel saja. Karena di angkot dia suka duduk di pojokan juga. Lho? Apa hubungannya?

Ya ada lah! Jadi itu udah kayak semacam kebiasaan. Kalo kata pepatah, ala bisa karena biasa. Dan kebiasaan molor di pojokan itulah yang terus kebawa ampe sekarang Chanyeol berganti transportasi darat. Dari angkot ke bus.

Bagi Chanyeol, angkot itu adalah tempat tidur kedua selain kamar. Apalagi kalo udah siang bolong pas lagi panas dan capek – capeknya pulang kuliah, otomatis dia akan selalu mencari angkot yang masih kosong atau angkot yang kursi di pojokannya belum ditempati sehelai manusiapun. Menurut Chanyeol posisi paling uwenak yaitu di ujung. Karena selain dia bisa mengepoi siapapun atau membuka situs apapun di ponselnya tanpa dikepoi balik oleh penumpang disebelahnya, nah kalo pas ngantuk dia tinggal merem, selesai deh! Yang tentunya tidak akan bisa dia lakukan kalo duduk di tengah – tengah. Secara gak mungkin kan dia bobo senderan di bahu penumpang lain? Nanti dikira sok akrab. Daripada kepalanya di toyor bolak-balik sama orang, mending dia di ujung kan? Mau duduk deket pintu juga gak enak, salah – salah kalo angkotnya ngepot atau ngerem mendadak, dia akan terpelanting keluar dari pintu dan tergeletak bersimbah darah… oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin hanya akan benjol sedikit. Tapi tetep aja gak enak! Makanya dia pilih di ujung.

Dan bagi kalian 'The Pojok Lovers', tanpa harus Chanyeol berbelit – belit menjelaskan… you know how the feeling, guys.

Oh yeah, angkot memang tempat tidur kedua setelah kamarnya. Tapi karena sekarang Chanyeol lebih sering naik bus karena lebih hemat dan langsung nyampe di kampus tanpa perlu transit, makanya motto Chanyeol juga berganti: Bus adalah tempat tidur kedua selain kamar.

Hmmm… kalo soal kejahatan di tempat umum…bukannya Chanyeol gak pernah sih jadi target tangan – tangan usil di kota Metropolitan kayak gini. Kalo boleh jujur, dia malah nyaris kecopetan berulang kali gara – gara kebiasaan molor di angkotnya itu sudah berada pada tahap parah tingkat akut. Tapi lagi – lagi pepatah 'Jangan pernah menghakimi sesuatu hanya dari sampulnya doang' memang betul-betul bukan isapan jempol belaka. Meskipun mukanya polos polos menghanyutkan begitu, Chanyeol selalu selamat dari aksi kejahatan karena dia menguasai ilmu beladiri. Meskipun ilmu beladiri yang dia tahu hanya: "sundul anunya, puntir tangannya, jitak kepalanya, lalu tendang bokongnya sekuat mungkin", ya tetep aja itu termasuk bela diri kan? Udah tidurnya pules, barang – barang berharganya aman jaya, sampai di tujuan dengan selamat pula! Gimana gak bonus banget tuh?

Chanyeol memasang earphone di telinga, menyetel lagu nina bobo andalannya, 'Sia – Chandelier'. Karena jarak dari kampus ke rumah kontrakannya terbilang cukup jauh. Dia lebih senang mengisi waktu dengan cara tidur senderan di jendela sambil mendengarkan musik. Duuh… tiada yang lebih nikmat dari itu deh pokoknya! Eh, pas bangun kan udah nyampe tuh di halte depan gangnya. Tinggal turun, ucruk-ucruk-ucruk, jalan dikit, nyampe deh.

Ini lagi nih salah satu kesaktian Chanyeol. Dia gak pernah molor yang sampai gak sadar banget terus pas bangun tau-tau udah nyampe di Rusia. Gak pernah. Dia gak pernah kayak gitu. Chanyeol selalu bangun tepat waktu. Dia selalu terbangun sebelum bus yang dia tumpangi sampai di halte dekat rumahnya. Pokoknya gak pernah sampai kelewatan jauh terus nyasar gak pulang – pulang selama tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran. Yaa… kelewatan paling dikit lah. Maksudnya ban belakang bisnya kelewat dikit dari halte. Intinya gak pernah sampai jauh. Udah gitu aja! Titik.

Mata Chanyeol merem melek sayu, kepalanya teleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, lagu Sia berhasil membuainya.

Lirik lagu yang seharusnya 'One, Two, Three… One, Two, Three Drink!' terdengar seperti 'One, Two, Three… One, Two, Three DREAM!' ditelinga Chanyeol. Namja itu menguap lebar sekali sambil menyandarkan kepala di kaca jendela. Nah, mulai nih. Kalo udah pose pose teler pasrah begitu, biasanya gak nyampe hitungan ketiga jiwa raga Chanyeol sudah melesat meninggalkan dunia nyata, menuju ke alam mimpi.

Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak ke depan dikit saat bis berhenti di sebuah halte. Tanpa repot – repot menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang turun dan siapa yang naik, Chanyeol lempeng aja tidur dengan damai sentosa.

Chanyeol mengernyit merasakan tempat disebelahnya di duduki oleh seseorang. Dia membuka mata sedikit dan menoleh. Seorang namja yang tingginya kira – kira hampir sama atau lebih tinggi darinya sekarang telah menggantikan posisi Ibu hamil tadi. Chanyeol tidak yakin orang yang duduk disampingnya ini masih bocah atau sudah bapak bapak karena wajahnya ketutupan kacamata hitam dan flu mask. Belum lagi dia memakai jaket sweater dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh hoodie. Makin gak jelas deh bentuk mukanya. Mencurigakan! Chanyeol meneliti orang itu lekat – lekat. Berdasarkan pengalaman sebelumnya, maling, pencopet, rampok, pencuri dan kawan kawannya memang selalu berpenampilan tertutup kayak gini. Berarti nih orang tidak boleh dibiarkan! Niat awal Chanyeol untuk tidur jadi batal gara-gara si cowok berkacamata hitam.

Sepanjang jalan dia terus mengawasi pria misterius ini. Sedikit – sedikit dia melirik dengan raut curiga, sementara yang diawasi santai aja. Mukanya tetap lurus kedepan. Gak noleh – noleh apalagi ngeliatin balik. Kedua tangan orang itu berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Dan meskipun ketutupan masker, Chanyeol bisa melihat hidung orang ini ternyata mancung juga, kulitnya putih bersih… damn! Kenapa dia jadi merhatiin itu sih?

Fokus Chan, Fokus! Jangan sampai lengah!

Semenit…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Empat menit…

Dua puluh menit…

Medusaa! Kenapa cowok ini gak gerak – gerak sih? Jangan bilang nih orang punya ilmu rahasia merubah diri jadi patung?! Mana Chanyeol ngantuk banget. Matanya berat dan perih karena kelamaan melotot. Mungkin saja cowok ini bukan maling. Mungkin dia hanya salah paham. Ya. Pasti begitu. Salah paham. Salah Paha~amhhh…enaknyaaaa… siapa sih yang meraba pahanya? Sentuhannya tangannya begitu lembut membelai paha kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian... begitu mendebarkan… begitu menggairahkan… membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya menegang… Ahh… bisa gak sih dia menjerit? Karena ini sangat amazing. Apa cowok berkacamata ini dulunya dukun pijat laris manis? Belum lagi saat jari jemarinya menelusup masuk kedalam kantong celananya. Bergerak seinci lebih mendekati juniornya dan menarik sesuatu keluar… eh, tunggu dulu…

Cowok berkacamata?!

Jari jemari di dalam kantong celana?!

Chanyeol tersentak bangun sambil membuka kedua matanya. Celingukan panik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Orang itu, orang itu… mana dia?! Mana bedebah sialan itu?! Dimanaa?!

Keringat segede biji kacang ijo mengalir turun di pelipisnya. Gawat. Perasaanya gak enak. Ini gawat! Dengan kalap Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Dompetnya… lho kok…?! Oh, mungkin dia kelupaan dan menaruh dompet itu di tasnya. Ya, mungkin begitu. Coba periksa dulu deh. Chanyeol menarik resleting tasnya dan mencari diseluruh sisi. Tapi sudah berabad – abad lamanya dia mencari, hasilnya tetap nihil! Chanyeol tidak menemukan dompet itu dimanapun.

Wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi. Seluruh badannya melemas dan otaknya mendadak blank. Separuh jiwanya seperti dibawa kabur malaikat kematian.

Ini… tidak mungkin...

"DOMPET GUE ILAANGG!"

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **A/N: Jadi cerita ini terinspirasi dari hobi bobo cantik saya di dalam angkot. Atau dengan kata lain, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata xD. Cuma bedanya saya gak pernah digrepe – grepe maling tampan nan rupawan macam Kris. Gak pernah. Meskipun sebenernya ma…ehem, becanda! Pokoknya saya gak pernah digrepe siapapun (gak ada yang nanya tuh!). Terus ini FF juga bukan cerita baru. Udah lama berjamur dan berlumut di laptop saya dan baru bisa saya publikasi sekarang karena saya dulu ragu2. Paling cuma saya edit edit dan poles dikit ;). Terus ceritanya juga gak bakal panjang dan cenderung ringan kalo menurut saya. Tadinya juga nama – nama dalam FF ini bukan Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dll. Sekali lagi, ini ceritanya udah lama ada, hanya saya edit aja.**

 **Ini saya upload chapter satu dulu, buat testing out, saya kepengen liat tanggapan temen – temen** **.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja.** **Kalo mau bantu kasih saran, serta kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini silahkan. Makasih banget banget yang udah mau baca.**

 **Oh iya, buat temen-temen reader yang enggak suka Chanyeol jadi uke, Saya mohon banget tolong jangan kirim komen bernada ngebash atau menjudge, karena selera kita beda-beda kawan ;). Hargailah perbedaan itu #perbedaan itu indah. Oke? Peace and salam damai dari author :D**

 **#Oke cukup sekian dan RnR ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are My Opium?**

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast in this Chapter:** Xiumin, Chen, Sehun, Jongin.

 **Rating:** M (NC-17)

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Bahasa:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Ini bukan FF tentang pengguna Narkoba atau orang yang suka Narkoba (Narik kolor bapak). Pokoknya BUKAN! Jadi ini FF tentang narik kolor Chan…oke, lupakan! Pokoknya baca aja (bagi yang berminat). Dan ini FF yang udah saya bikin dari tahun gajah tapi baru bisa saya upload sekarang daripada mubazir di laptop saya .

 **Warning!:** Disini Chanyeol nista banget agak agak gimanaaa gitu…Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

Chanyeol benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa sentuhan tangan orang itu membuat Chanyeol begitu… begitu… DOMPETKU HILANG!

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun ketawa ngakak lebar banget sampai-sampai sedotan yang dia pegang gak sengaja ketelen. Sehun terbatuk – batuk heboh terus pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan mata juling ketengah semua.

Xiumin juga kejedot meja. Mejanya terbelah dua dan ambruk gara – gara dihantam kepalanya Xiumin. Syukurin! Siapa suruh ketawa pake ngangguk – ngangguk segala! Jadi kejedot meja kan?!

Terus si Jongin, entah karena suara ketawanya yang terlalu merdu atau gimana, rupanya itu menarik segerombolan tawon iseng. Rombongan tawon itu menyerang pipi Jongin secara barbar dan tanpa ampun. Walhasil, sekarang mukanya Jongin jadi bengkak – bengkak kiri kanan. Yaa… sebelas dua belas lah sama muka Doraemon habis dicubitin ibu – ibu sekomplek.

Chen yang lagi minum coca cola jadi keselek, minumannya bukan masuk ke tenggorokan malah nyasar ke hidungnya. Ajaibnya cairan hitam itu keluar lagi dari lubang hidung dan mengucur deras membasahi celana Chen. Sekarang dia jadi keliatan kayak anak SLB habis mengompol di celana.

Ternyata semua itu hanya dalam khayalan ekstremnya Chanyeol saja. Kenyataannya mereka semua masih aja tuh asik ngetawain dia tanpa ampun. Sampai termules-mules segala. Sehun gak pingsan nelen sedotan, Xiumin gak kejedot meja, Jongin gak dientup tawon, dan Chen gak keselek coca cola. Yang ada mereka lagi ngakak puas sambil nunjuk – nunjuk tampang betenya Chanyeol. Kurang ajar. Emang dia ini sejenis badut ancol langka, apa?! Lagian temen lagi kena musibah bukannya dibantuin kasih saran kek gitu, eh malah diketawain! Heloow… ini kecopetan gitu lho! That's mean… kartu atm, kartu mahasiswa, kartu golongan darah, kartu perpustakaan, kartu osis, kartu pramuka dan segala macam jenis kartu – kartu lain menghilang! Raib. Belum lagi duit yang dikirim ortunya untuk jatah bulan ini beserta uang – uang recehan yang susah payah dia kumpulkan juga ikutan raib tak berbekas.

Habis curhat gitu, bukannya merasa lega, Chanyeol malah merasa gondok berat. Makan ati. Nyesek.

"Sumpah! Lu gila! Hahahah! Bisa – bisanya kayak gitu!" Sekarang Jongin ketawa sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan. Rupanya selain ngeselin, dia juga turunan orang utan.

Chanyeol cemberut dengan mulut monyong semonyong monyongnya, "Gue ini lagi kena musibah. Kalian malah ketawa, gimana sih? Tadi katanya janji gak bakal ketawa? Tadi katanya mau ngebantuin?"

Xiumin nimpuk jidat Chanyeol pake tutup botol. Tutup botol itu mental dan sukses mendarat di piring Chanyeol, "Ya lo sih lucu banget… gila! Gak nyangka gue...hahahah!" siluman bakpao itu ngelanjutin satu ronde ketawa ngangguk – ngangguknya lagi.

"Jadi gimana rasanya 'dijamah' oleh copet, hm?" tanya Chen, "Enak? Nikmat? Pengen nambah? Mau lagi?"

"Tau gitu coba lo lem dompet lo di kantong, kali aja sensasi digrepe – grepenya bisa lebih lamaan dikit." Usul Sehun asli bikin Chanyeol makin manyun parah.

"Akh!" Chanyeol mengacak – acak rambutnya keki, "Ini gak bisa dibiarkan! Pokoknya gue harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Tentu aja lo harus melakukan sesuatu, lapor ke polisi. Itulah yang harus lo lakukan." Ujar Chen yang langsung diangguki tiga kepala lain, "Lo masih inget ciri – ciri pelakunya kayak gimana kan?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Nggak lah! Orang mukanya ketutupan gitu. Terus gak mungkin juga besok dia bakal pake jaket abu-abu kucel itu lagi."

"Laporan aja apa salahnya sih? Udah dompet lo iklasin aja. Salah sendiri lo malah terangsang." komentar Sehun tak berprasaan. Iklaskan katanya?! Enak saja!

Xiumin terbatuk – batuk pelan sambil nepuk – nepuk dadanya, "Gini deh, Yeol. Mending lo urus dulu semua kartu – kartu itu terus habis itu lo ngemis, minta duitnya dikirim ulang. Secara ortu lo gak bakal tega ngeliat lo menderita kelaparan. Ya mereka pasti kirim lah."

Chanyeol muter bola mata malas. Xiumin sih enak, kekayaan orangtuanya gak akan pernah habis dimakan tujuh puluh turunan, beli mobil sepuluh pun dia mampu. Ngemis kapanpun pasti selalu ada. Lah Chanyeol? Boro – boro beli mobil sepuluh, minta uang pulsa aja susah. Chanyeol emang dari keluarga biasa – biasa banget. Keterima di Universitasnya juga lewat jalur beasiswa minat dan bakat. Makanya dulu Baekhyun, mantan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya, ninggalin dia dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Katanya Chanyeol terlalu kere. Beli eyeliner buat kado ulangtahun aja gak mampu. Kurang asem.

"Kalo denger dari cerita lo, gue rasa tuh orang copet modis yang kerjanya maling duit orang buat dipake luluran di salon. Atau jangan sampai duitnya malah dipake jajan baju-baju bermerk di planet surf? Hahahah! Maling metroseksual!" Jongin ketawa hiperbolis lagi sambil gebuk-gebuk meja, entah apanya yang lucu.

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan di dada. Bagi Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu berhasil lolos dari aksi kecopetan dan kejahatan di tempat umum, terang aja peristiwa kayak gini merupakan suatu aib yang paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah dan telah mencoreng harga dirinya. "Gue gak boleh diem aja. Ini gak bisa dibiarkan! Gue bakal cari tuh orang! Pokoknya gue mau bikin perhitungan!" geram Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit sadis.

Empat mata disekelilingnya melotot takjub. Terhenyak atas pernyataan kontrofersional Chanyeol tadi.

Kali ini Xiumin nimpuk hidung Chanyeol pake tusuk gigi, "Sejak kapan lo jadi spesialis ahli tangkap menangkap copet, ha? Macem-macem aja!"

"Yeol…" Chen menggengam tangan Chanyeol terus melempar tatapan jijay, "Jangan aneh – aneh. Tolong. Gue mohon. Plis."

Chanyeol narik tangannya sambil mendesis sebal, "Sori, Chen. Tapi gue gak bisa diem aja. Bakal gue bales! Paling enggak, gue sendiri yang akan jeblosin dia ke penjara. Gara – gara dia gue jadi menderita dan musti ngurus semuanya dari awal!" tuntut Chanyeol sambil nunjuk – nunjuk meja.

Sehun nepuk jidat. Temannya yang satu ini emang kepala batu dan bebalnya minta ampun. Susah banget dikasih tau! Sifat sok jagoan, ceroboh dan penasaran tingkat dewanya itulah yang seringkali membuat Chanyeol terjerumus dalam kesialan gara-gara ulahnya sendiri.

"Yeol, udah gak usah aneh – aneh. Mending lo laporan aja. Lo tuh mahasiswa, bukan detektif, aparat keamanan apalagi superhero." Ujar Xiumin berusaha nahan sabar.

Jongin ikut berdecak jengkel, "Tauk! Yang instan aja napa sih? Lagian kita ini tinggal di kota besar, bukan di pulau semut, lo mau cari kemana tuh orang? Hah? Mau cari kemana?"

"Bener!" Sehun menjentikkan jari, "Biasanya maling, pencopet dan sejenisnya itu kan punya kayak semacem jadwal khusus. Gak sembarang bergerak gitu aja. Belum tentu kan besok dia bakal beroperasi di daerah situ lagi. Ribet nyari – nyari gitu! Belum lagi biasanya mereka punya banyak komplotan dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Entar gimana kalo lo kenapa – napa? Bukannya nangkep malah mati konyol! Itu bukan keahlian lo. Udah deh cari aman aja." cerocos Sehun yang sepertinya ada bakat jadi emak – emak.

Chanyeol tercenung. Menggalau dalam hati. Walaupun udah dikasih tau gitu tetep aja Chanyeol gak bisa terima. Dia gak terima pokoknya! GAK TERIMA.

"Gue bakal buktiin kalau gue bisa dapetin tuh orang." Smirk Chanyeol melebar, "Liat aja nanti."

Keempat temannya pada saling lirik satu sama lain, seperti bertukar pikiran lewat mata.

Chen menghela napas menyerah sambil ngibasin tangan. Capek nasehatin Chanyeol. "Terserah lo deh." lalu merangkul bahu sang kekasih, "Jong, Hun, Yeol, gue duluan ya?"

Jongin ngacungin jempol, "Yop!"

Sehun ngangguk sambil senyum, "Oke."

Begitu Chen dan Xiumin berlalu, tatapan Sehun dan Jongin kembali terfokus ke Chanyeol.

"Yeol, mending lo pikirin lagi deh apa kata – kata gue tadi." tukas Sehun dengan raut khawatir.

Chanyeol terdiam kemudian tersenyum mantab, "Udah gue pikirin kok."

Sehun mendengus malas. Dasar gegabah! Sebenarnya dia kepengen banget menceramahi Chanyeol satu episode lagi, tapi entar Mr. Yong keburu masuk dan gak asik banget ngelewatin kuis demi nasehatin orang berotak batu kayak Chanyeol. Sia – sia. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Entar giliran udah kejadian, baru deh dia terngesot – ngesot minta ampun. Masa Sehun musti ngasih dia kalimat mutiara "Sudahlah. Nasi telah menjadi bubur" melulu? Bosen tau! Basi.

"Sayang, aku musti ke rektorat nih, bentar aja kok. Mau ngurus krs aku yang bermasalah. Kamu mau nemenin aku atau duluan?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun ngangguk setuju, "Aku temenin dulu deh."

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun sampai namja itu bangkit dari kursi kemudian merangkulnya, "Sob, gue duluan. Minuman sama makanan lo gue dulu yang bayarin. Nanti lo ganti ya?"

"Sip! Sip! Oke. Thanks, bro." Chanyeol ngacungin jempol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung dua sohibnya yang semakin menjauh. Teman – temannya memang benar. Tapi keputusannya juga sudah bulat. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dia harus beraksi. Mulai dari sekarang!

.

.

.

.

Kalau biasanya Chanyeol pulang cepat, kali ini dia bela-belain berdiri di halte depan kampus lebih lama. Tiap ada bus datang dia liatin dulu satu persatu wajah-wajah yang naik, wajah-wajah yang turun dan wajah-wajah yang tetap bertahan di dalam, begitu terus sampai bus kelima. Namun target yang ingin dia jebak belum keliatan juga. Sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan, Chanyeol mengawasi bus yang datang dan pergi di depan mata. Mengawasi orang-orang yang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan pria itu diantara sekian banyak orang yang lewat.

Duuh. Mana sih cecunguk itu?! Giliran ditungguin gak nongol – nongol!

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Kayaknya yang hari ini bakal sia-sia. Udah deh. Pulang aja. Mungkin tuh orang sore ini daerah jajahannya bukan disekitaran sini.

Begitu ada bus berhenti, Chanyeol langsung naik. Eitts…jangan salah paham dulu! Dia sama sekali belum menyerah. Besok Chanyeol harus mencari lagi. Tenang aja. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

Chanyeol tidak boleh menyerah! Dia pasti akan membalas orang itu.

Mister copet… you're messing with the wrong guy!

.

.

.

.

Xiumin malam ini berkunjung lagi ke rumah kontrakan Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun demi mencari ketenangan sekaligus inspirasi. Maklum. Xiumin ini penulis dan dia udah seneng nulis sejak SMP. Cuman tulisan-tulisannya gak ada yang pernah sampai selesai karena Xiumin udah terlanjur ilang mood buat ngelanjutin. Makanya sekarang Xiumin kepengen serius bikin sebuah novel perdana yang dipublikasi secara luas di masyarakat. Makanya tiap hari dia selalu datang kesini. Itu alasan kedua sih sebenernya. Alasan pertama dia pengen dua-duaan sama Chen. Yaiyalah apalagi kalo bukan itu?

Soalnya di rumah gak bebas. Ada Papanya yang otoriter dan Mamanya yang bawel. Belum lagi sepupu-sepupunya sudah seminggu ini tinggal di rumah Xiumin. Tau dong gimana berisiknya anak kecil?

"Kalian gak punya apa-apa ya? Padahal gue lapar banget. Susah mikir kalo perut kosong." Keluh Xiumin sambil menatap miris kulkas yang isinya cuma ada roti tinggal seuprit dan botol air mineral dingin. Itu aja sebenernya satu botol sering dipake minum bertiga. Ciuman tidak langsung? Bodo amat!

"Iya, Min. Kami memang kere. Makanya sering-sering ya datengnya? Lumayan kan hemat pengeluaran." Ujar Chanyeol tak tau diri.

Xiumin berdecak sebel, "Untung gue gak pacaran sama lo. Dasar jamur pohon."

Chanyeol melotot tersinggung, "Eh, maksudnya apa tuh?"

"Maksudnya…lo tuh gak modal, Chan." Sehun memperjelas dengan cengiran menghina level akut.

"Gak modal darimana? Enak aja! Kalo gak modal berarti kemana-mana gue selalu nebeng kalian. Ini buktinya gue pulang pergi selalu sendiri." tukas Chanyeol manyun gak terima.

"Iya udah, udah. Curhatnya bisa ditunda dulu gak? Nih." Xiumin ngeluarin selembar uang lima puluh ribuan, "Sono beli makanan yang banyak. Cepet!" Xiumin emang tukang makan sejati. Makanya pipinya rada gembil. Tapi sekarang Xiumin udah agak kurusan karena program dietnya sukses besar. Ya gak kayak dulu lah yang bunder banget. Sampai – sampai satu kampus manggilin dia 'gerobak bakpao'.

Sehun dan Chanyeol nari jaipong diatas sofa saking girangnya.

"Makanan, makanan, makanaaan! Yes!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Kita makan enak lagii! Makasih Ibu peri!" seru Sehun sambil tepuk tangan.

Xiumin pasang muka malas liat dua bocah itu saling dorong anarkis berebut uang di tangannya, terus habis itu lomba lari entah kemana.

Chen yang baru selesai mandi, masih pake handuk di leher, langsung nyamperin Xiumin yang lagi lesehan di depan laptop di ruang tamu. Namja itu memeluk pinggang Xiumin dari belakang, "Hai, sayang. Udah dapet ide?"

Xiumin menghela napas sambil menggeleng, "Belum. Kamu bantu aku nyari dong."

"Emang kamu mau bikin cerita kayak gimana? Metropop? Teenlit?"

Xiumin ngibasin tangan, "Itu sih cewek banget! Aku mau bikin novel yang action adventure tapi ada feel feel detektifnya." jelas Xiumin.

Chen mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak Xiumin, "Boleh kan metropop tapi genrenya action adventure? Kamu bisa nulis tentang kisah percintaan kita yang bisa lebih kamu dramatisir. Misalnya aku ini sebenernya seorang agen rahasia yang sedang menyamar jadi mahasiswa biasa, terus kamu adalah anak pejabat yang dilindungi Negara."

Xiumin terkikik geli, "Dilindungi negara? Emang flora dan fauna?"

"Ayolah? Nulis tentang kita aja? Ya? Ya?" bujuk Chen.

"Ogah. Cinta-cintaan itu bukan bidangku." tolak Xiumin sambil menggeleng.

Chen masih belum nyerah, kalo tadi pake jurus muka melas, sekarang pake jurus ciuman maut bertubi-tubi di pipi, "Ayoo dongg? Metropop aja ya?"

Dicium bertubi-tubi gitu Xiumin malah ketawa-tawa kegelian, "Chen! Kamu bikin aku gak konsen. Udah sana, sana!" usirnya.

Chen cuek aja. Dari pipi perlahan-lahan mulutnya bergeser, bergeser, bergeser, lebih dekat dan… nancep ke mulut!

Disaat Chen lagi asik-asik beradu lidah, melumat bibir serta menyesap lidah Xiumin penuh nafsu, tiba-tiba Jongin keluar dari kamar Sehun. Mukanya lecek, rambutnya gembel, dan ada iler dikit nempel di kerah kaosnya.

"Ckckck…lama-lama yang jadi malah cerita mesum, bukan action adventure."

Chen buru – buru melepaskan tautan bibirnya terus noleh kaget, "Eh, Jong? Udah bangun?"

"Daritadi." Tukas Jongin sambil buka kulkas dan menenggak air mineral dari botol. Sekarang ada empat bibir di botol itu.

Jongin noleh ke Xiumin, "Udah lo nulis cerita mesum aja. Tapi yang unik dan humor. Biar orang seneng bacanya. Misalnya si Chen jadi tukang bakso keliling, terus karena lo sering liat dia lewat depan rumah, lama-lama lo jatuh cinta, habis itu lo pura-pura beli bakso, ternyata si Chen juga udah lama punya perasaan terpendam ke elo, makanya dia sengaja lewat depan rumah lo tiap hari. Terus ternyata Chen itu mesumnya minta ampun. Udah deh, jadilah judulnya: Tukang Bakso mesum keliling."

Chen dan Xiumin melongo bareng. Bener. Sumpah. Beneran takjub sama ide ajaibnya Jongin yang gak mutu binti ngaco. Udah tukang bakso, keliling, mesum, hidup lagi! Ya ampun. Gak ada ya cerita yang lebih kampungan dari itu?

"Ha-Ha-Ha, kisah yang sungguh menggetarkan hati." sindir Xiumin.

Tok, tok, tok. Semuanya pada noleh kearah pintu.

"We're homee!" seru Sehun sambil bawa kantong plastik putih dari warung mie ayam depan lorong. Chanyeol tergopoh-gopoh di belakangnya bawa belanjaan seabrek dari minimarket.

Xiumin melotot, "Busett! Gak ada kembalian nih?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun nyengir tak berdosa, "Gak ada."

Xiumin berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar aji mumpung. Untung dia tajir kebangetan. Duit lima puluh ribu selembar gak ada artinya bagi Xiumin. Udahlah iklasin aja. Itung – itung buat amal. Memberi makan fakir miskin dan anak-anak terlantar.

Jongin kalo udah urusan makanan, apalagi gratis, cekatan dia. Tanpa disuruh langsung ngambil mangkok lima biji terus disusun membentuk lingkaran di meja ruang tamu. Biar bisa sekalian sambil nonton Tv. Sementara Sehun bantuin ngisi air ke gelas-gelas terus disusun diatas meja. Chanyeol bukain semua bungkus mie pangsit ayam jamur terus dimasukin ke mangkok, habis itu lombok dan kecap dia tuang terpisah di piring plastik kecil.

"Mari makan!" seru Chanyeol.

Keempat temannya udah duduk manis disekeliling meja. Siap dengan sumpit masing-masing di tangan. Tinggal Chanyeol yang gigit jari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chen heran Chanyeol bengong aja ngeliatin dia makan.

"Gak ada yang ngambilin gue sumpit?" sungut Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir.

"Ambil sendiri, manja." tukas Sehun datar tapi sadis.

Chanyeol manyun, "Lu mah gitu orangnya, suka pilih kasih ama temen. Masa Jongin diambilin gue enggak?"

"Ya Jongin kan pacar gue, nah lu siapa?" serang Sehun telak-telak.

Jawaban jujur nan kejam Sehun sukses menohok Chanyeol.

Hahahah! Jongin ngakak puas, "Syukurin!"

Dengan muka keki maksimal, Chanyeol jalan ogah-ogahan ke dapur, ngambil sumpit terus balik lagi. Gini nih resikonya jadi jomblo. Gak ada yang ngasih perhatian. Kemana-mana selalu sendiri. Mengenaskan.

"Jadi gimana hasil penelusuran lo tadi? Ketemu?" tanya Xiumin membuka obrolan.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil ngunyah mie, "Behumm hapat huwe." Omongannya jadi gak jelas karena mulutnya gembung kebanyakan mie.

Chen berdecak, "Udah deh nyerah aja! Sampai kiamat juga gak bakal ketemu. Yakin gue."

"Pasti. Pasti ketemu! Liat aja entar." ucap Chanyeol tetep percaya diri.

"Gak bakalaan!" Chen ngotot.

"Ketemu."

"Enggak."

"Ketemu."

"Enggak!"

"Ketemu!"

"Enggak!"

Karena gerah, Chanyeol pun iseng mengganti jawabannya, "Enggak."

"Ketemu." Jawab Chen latah, gak sadar telah terjerumus kedalam jebakannya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersorak sorai heboh sendiri, "Yee! Akhirnya lo ngedukung gue!"

"Yeol, berisik!" tegur Sehun mendelik judes.

Rasanya Chanyeol kepengen mencolok lubang hidung Sehun pake sumpit yang udah dicelupin ke sambel ekstra pedas. Nyebelin! Tapi kalo udah Sehun yang negur, gak pake banyak cingcong lagi Chanyeol udah langsung anteng. Maklum, diantara tiga temannya, Chanyeol dan Sehun udah sohiban lebih lama. Udah dari kecil. Dan karena kebetulan diterima di kampus dan fakultas yang sama, makanya Mamanya Chanyeol nitipin Chanyeol di Sehun. Karena menurut beliau, meskipun usia Sehun lebih muda beberapa bulan, justru Sehun lah yang pemikirannya lebih dewasa dikit dari Chanyeol. Dulu juga mereka kompak banget, kemana-mana selalu berdua kayak kembar siam. Tapi semenjak Sehun punya pacar, Chanyeol jadi agak terlupakan. Untung aja Chanyeol gak dendam kesumat sama Jongin dan mengutuk cowok itu jadi keset kaki.

"Terus gimana? Besok masih mau nyari lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Iya. Kenapa emang? Mau nemenin?"

"Gak janji. Gue mau jalan sama Jongin."

Masa Chanyeol musti mencolok lubang hidung Sehun dua kali? Ngapain nanya tadi kalo gak bisa nemenin? Basa-basi busuk!

Xiumin nepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Well, good luck deh kalo gitu. Gue doain semoga lo cepet ketemu sama tuh orang."

Chanyeol sok manggut takzim, "Amin, amin. Makasih ya. Lo emang temen gue yang paling baik dan pengertian. Gak kayak…" Chanyeol melirik Sehun penuh sindiran. Yang dilirik cuek aja makan, pura-pura gak tau.

"Besok lo mau mulai nyari darimana?" tanya Chen kepo.

"Yaaa… gue naik bis dulu lah dari halte depan rumah. Habis itu ya ikuti-ikut aja bisnya keliling. Siapa tau gue lagi beruntung bisa ketemu lagi."

Sehun menghela napas terus berdecak-decak, "Asli kerjaan manusia kosong."

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah, "Biarin! Sirik aja daritadi."

"Sayang, aku gak suka bayam. Kamu aja nih yang makan." Jongin nyodorin bayam ke depan mulut Sehun yang di detik berikutnya langsung lenyap dilahap Sehun. Terjadilah adegan suap-suapan bayam yang romantis antara Jongin dan Sehun. Dan pastinya… bikin envy abis!

Chen dan Xiumin gak mau kalah, mereka juga ikut main suap-suapan. Cuma bedanya bukan bayam, tapi acar mentimun. Makhluk-makhluk norak itu pacaran disekeliling jomblo ngenes macam Chanyeol yang hanya bisa gigit jari gak ada yang nyuapin dia.

Sehun disuapin Jongin.

Xiumin disuapin Chen.

Chanyeol disuapin siapa?

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari lamanya mencari dan menunggu, akhirnya ketabahan Chanyeol membuahkan hasil. Di tengah siang hari bolong yang panasnya ampun-ampunan, mata Chanyeol berkilat penuh kemenangan mendapati sosok yang dia cari sudah 'menunggu' di kursi bagian belakang. Benar-benar sengaja menyisakan bagian pojok dekat jendela untuk ditempati seseorang. Siapa saja yang lagi bernasib sial hari itu. Seseorang yang polos dan tidak tau bahaya apa yang tengah menantinya. Dan mirisnya, Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu justru malah nyamperin dan menumbalkan dirinya kedalam 'bahaya'.

Chanyeol menghempaskan bokongnya disebelah cowok itu. Hari ini tetap sama, pakai jaket hoodie, kacamata hitam dan masker. Cuma warna jaketnya aja yang beda. Waktu itu abu-abu, sekarang coklat lusuh. Chanyeol jadi curiga orang ini sengaja koleksi model jaket yang sama dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Oke. Gak penting.

Karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan, Chanyeol hanya melirik sekali habis itu buang muka. Ada dua lembar uang seratus ribuan dia taruh di kantong celana sebelah kiri, buat umpan. Sementara cowok itu duduk di sisi kanannya. Nanti Chanyeol akan akting lengah dengan pura-pura tertidur, begitu tangan cowok itu meraba kantongnya alias termakan oleh umpan jebakannya, Chanyeol akan secepat kilat menangkap tangan pria ini dan langsung menghabisinya di tempat. Nah. Sip! Rencana yang mantab. Sisa eksekusi.

Sesuai dugaan, bokong cowok itu bergeser mendekati Chanyeol. Seinci demi seinci lebih mendekat. Hingga paha kirinya menempel erat dengan paha kanan Chanyeol. Baru ditempelin gitu aja perasaan Chanyeol udah lain-lain. Kok Chanyeol mendadak gugup gini ya? Gimana kalau… arghh! Fokus, fokus, fokus!

Apa ini hanya perasaan Chanyeol aja? Kok makin hari posisinya dia makin mepet banget ke tembok? Sial. Dia terpojok. Sesak. Cowok ini geser-geser dia melulu. Belum lagi paha mereka jadi semakin menempel. Banget. Dudududuh. Perasaan Chanyeol cetar-cetir. Dadanya berdenyut aneh.

Fokus, Chan. Fokus. Ayolaah! Kamu pasti bisul…egh, bisa!

Chanyeol memainkan jari jarinya gusar sambil melirik cowok disebelahnya ragu-ragu. Jadi… apa… dia… harus… tidur?

Iya, bego! Tadi kan rencananya begitu! pekik si suara hati mengingatkan Chanyeol.

Oh iya. Chanyeol pun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela. Meskipun merasa gak nyaman karena dia kegencet badan cowok ini dan terlalu nempel di dinding. Beberapa penumpang yang sempat menoleh kebelakang pada geleng-geleng kepala maklum. Mungkin dikiranya Chanyeol dan cowok aneh ini sepasang kekasih.

Sepasang kekasih dari Kecamatan Hongkong utara!? Maling nih woi!

Sambil memejamkan mata, Chanyeol juga menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu. Dan… BAM! Akhirnya dia merasakan ada pergerakan halus di paha kanannya. Orang ini mulai beraksi. Chanyeol hanya harus menunggu sampai tangan cowok ini menyebrang ke paha kirinya lalu SET! Tangkap. Dan biasanya memang Chanyeol selalu menaruh tas ranselnya diatas paha, jadi terang aja tangan milik siapapun yang masuk gak bakal kentara dari luar.

Dua menit kemudian, tangan cowok berkacamata itu menjalar perlahan memasuki saku celana jeans bagian kanan, jari – jarinya 'menggaruk' lembut di dalam saku (Chanyeol mulai horny), karena saku itu kosong, tangannya menelusup keluar dengan cara yang sangat lembut dan hati-hati, bergerak bagai kaki laba-laba diatas selangkangan Chanyeol (Ahh shit! Chanyeol refleks mengatupkan mulut kuat-kuat, menahan suara lenguhan memalukan), terus lewat menyebrangi selangkangan menuju ke paha kiri (kepala Chanyeol bergerak tidak nyaman), cowok itu refleks menarik tangan ketika melihat pergerakan Chanyeol. Melirik tanpa kentara. Menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu. Begitu dipastikannya Chanyeol kembali terlelap, tangannya beraksi lagi. Kembali menelusup dibalik ransel Chanyeol, bergerak ala kaki laba-laba lagi dari paha kanan, terus, terus, melewati gundukan di selangkangan, cowok itu mengernyit heran. Ha? Gundukan? Oke. Abaikan. Waktunya fokus ke misi. Laba-laba yang sempat terhenti sesaat diatas gundukan, kini kembali menyebrang dan sampai di paha kiri. Terus, terus, terus, mendekati saku bagian kiri, menelusup masuk, oke, jepit uangnya, tarik, tinggal dikit lagi, yaakk…

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol tersentak bangun, menarik kerah baju orang itu sambil mengangkat kepalan tinjunya di udara, "WOY BRENGS—"

"Ssttt!" makian Chanyeol tertelan kembali karena telunjuk orang itu tiba-tiba menempel di bibir Chanyeol. Atau lebih tepatnya, menabrak bibir Chanyeol.

Para penumpang yang posisi duduknya di depan pada noleh kebelakang, ngeliatin penasaran. Semuanya menatap kearah cowok itu dengan tatapan curiga.

Waduh. Gawat. Jangan sampai dia digebukin massal di bis ini gara – gara nih bocah.

Tanpa disangka dan tanpa diduga, cowok itu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya hingga mengekspos mata elang tegas berwarna coklat bening, bikin aliran darah di otak Chanyeol mendadak beku. Dia juga menurunkan maskernya. Ternyata dibalik masker flu itu ada hidung mancung yang sangat indah seperti dipahat oleh tangan professional serta bibir kissable yang sangat menggiurkan. Cekalan tangannya di kerah jaket Kris jadi terlepas dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tidak percaya dengan pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Gila. Apa dia sebenarnya sudah mati dan masuk surga? Orang ini…sangat…tampan…sekali…seperti malaikat atau semacamnya.

Seolah belum puas melihat Chanyeol mangap shock sejadi-jadinya, Kris makin memperparah aksi melongonya Chanyeol dengan pamer senyuman ganteng peluluh hati sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Chanyeol pun mati suri.

"Ssst." telunjuk Kris berpindah dari bibir Chanyeol ke bibirnya sendiri. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk terpana, dengan cepat dia berhasil menarik keluar dua lembar uang dari kantong Chanyeol. Smirk mesum di bibir Kris melebar ketika jarinya melewati gundukan di selangkangan Chanyeol. Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya dia beroperasi, baru kali ini ada yang terangsang hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya. Apa anak ini terlalu jablay? Kris ngakak dalam hati.

Ahhh… henttikaanhh…engghh…

Tampang melongo Chanyeol berubah menjadi wajah memerah yang full of lust saat tangan Kris bergerak 'menggaruk' lembut batang kemaluan ereksi milik Chanyeol dengan jari jari panjangnya. Membuat Chanyeol terpaksa gigit bibir agar dia tidak mengeong dan jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh dunia.

"Jangan berisik." Tatapan cowok itu berubah menjadi sangat teduh dan sayu, "Nanti ketahuan." _Tring!_ Kris mengedipkan mata lagi.

Suaranya berat. Serak serak berat dan macho. Sooo sexy! Membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang dan dadanya berdesir hebat. Ohh God… ini sangatt… ahhh… iyaaa… uhh… lagiih… ohhh… my… virgin asshole! Chanyeol makin keenakan menghayati saat junior bengkaknya diurut Kris pake jempol, jari manis dan kelingking, karena jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dipakai untuk menjepit uang.

"Maaf, ini pacar saya." tukas Kris sambil mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum ramah ke orang-orang. Sengaja tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Taktiknya berhasil, orang-orang itu pada noleh kedepan lagi. Gak peduli. Apalagi posenya Kris dan Chanyeol nempel mesra gitu. Siapapun bakal percaya kalau mereka sepasang kekasih.

Memanfaatkan kelemahan Chanyeol, Kris cepat-cepat menarik keluar tangan kirinya lalu kembali dia susupkan kedalam saku jaketnya sendiri. Berhasil. Misinya berhasil lagi dengan sempurna. Yang kali ini ditambah bonus mengelus kemaluan. Biarin. Cowok ini sendiri kan yang 'mengundangnya'?

Agar terhindar dari beberapa pasang mata yang masih melirik curiga, Kris menepuk paha Chanyeol lembut sambil berkata, "Sayang, aku duluan ya? Kamu kalau malam jangan kebanyakan begadang, gak baik tidur di bis gini. Hati-hati lho. Sekarang rawan, banyak penjahat." Ujar Kris sambil tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya selain berbakat jadi pencopet, Kris juga ada bakat jadi aktor Hollywood.

Usai berkata begitu, Kris langsung berseru ke sopir untuk berhenti, kemudian noleh ke Chanyeol lagi, "Dah, sayang." Kris melambaikan tangan sambil melenggang santai kearah pintu dengan membawa duit hasil colongan.

Barulah ketika punggung cowok itu menghilang dibalik pintu, Chanyeol tercekat sadar. Kayak seolah-olah baru sembuh dari kesurupan.

Orang itu pergi… membawa duit jatah makannya untuk akhir bulan ini… dan juga berhasil… melecehkannya…!

Chanyeol menoleh patah-patah ke jendela. Cowok itu masih berdiri diluar sana, melambaikan tangan sok akrab kemudian menciumi dua lembar uang jatah makan Chanyeol dengan seringai mengejek. Seringai yang kalau diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa manusia berbunyi: "Makasih ya duitnya, SAYANG!"

Roda bis bergerak cepat, melesat meninggalkan halte beserta cowok itu dan senyum soknya.

Kurang ajar.

KURANG AJAARRR!

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih penasaran rupanya. Kali ini dia memakai handphone Samsung lamanya sebagai umpan. Masih lumayan bagus sih. Tapi sayang udah sering hang hang. Bervirus pula. Kalo mau ambil aja nih. Silahkan!

Tidak mau kalah, Chanyeol juga melakukan penyamaran. Kecil-kecilan sih. Cuma pakai topi, kacamata kumbang lensa biru ngembat punya Sehun, terus kumis palsu tipis dibawah hidung. Jangan tanya itu kumis darimana.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas pinggang lalu menoleh sebentar kebelakang. Cowok itu ada beberapa meter dibelakang sana. Masih di tempat yang sama seperti tempo lalu. Masih berada di pojokan dekat jendela. Tengah mengawasi penumpang dari balik kacamatanya. Chanyeol sengaja tidak duduk dan memilih ikut berdiri bersama dengan penumpang lainnya. Biar tuh orang gak curiga kalo Chanyeol orang yang sama. Pokoknya yang kali ini harus berhasil!

Namja berkumis palsu itupun menempelkan hapenya ke kuping, pura-pura nelpon, setelah dipake nelpon, hapenya dipegang-pegang, terus diputer-puter di tangan. Chanyeol lagi mancing nih ceritanya. Mancing maling.

Semenit kemudian Chanyeol noleh sekilas, entah sejak kapan tuh orang sudah berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Diantara seorang bapak klimis yang lagi baca buku dan seorang wanita eksekutif muda yang bolak-balik melirik jam tangan.

Damn. Cepet banget pergerakannya!

Chanyeol noleh kedepan secepat kilat. Pura-pura gak tau. Hapenya dia masukin lagi di tas pinggang yang posisinya berada dibagian depan, dibawah pusar.

Kini mister copet sudah berdiri persis dibelakang Chanyeol. Ternyata nih orang tinggi juga. Lebih tinggi dari dia malah. Dengan badan setinggi itu, mereka terlihat mencolok diantara bejibun penumpang lain.

Kris makin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Mepet. Sangaaat mepet. Bagian bawah tubuhnya menempel tepat di bokong Chanyeol. Biasaa. Dia sudah biasa seperti itu. Memang kalo mau nyopet harus mepet gitu kan?

Tapi bagi Chanyeol, terang saja itu adalah something. Apalagi waktu tangan cowok itu meraba pusarnya dan perlahan bergerak turun kebawah, membuat libido Chanyeol lagi-lagi meningkat sampai ke batas maksimal. Chanyeol juga bisa merasakan benda diantara selangkangan Kris ikut 'meraba' bokongnya. Keadaan itu lebih diperparah saat bis tiba – tiba ngerem mendadak karena ada rombongan anak TK lewat. Kris yang tidak siap langsung limbung dan refleks memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Selangkangannya makin nempel. Bokongnya Chanyeol makin kejang-kejang. Barang kejantanannya melengkung sempurna dibalik celana jeansnya, yang untung saja terkamuflase oleh tas pinggang.

"Pstt…kamu ini yang waktu itu kan?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol melotot hebat. OH NO! Dia ketahuan!

"Lemme taste you, baby…" Chanyeol nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan seperti itu. Mana suara beratnya terdengar sangat seduktif. Menggairahkan. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa berpikir seribu kali langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Yes, please..." desah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi muka kucing betina minta diperkosa. Soalnya dia sudah tidak tahan! Fuck. Bedebah ini ngapain sih pake gesek-gesekin kemaluannya segala di bokong Chanyeol?! Dia kan jadi….ahhh~

Tau-tau Kris memutar tubuh Chanyeol menghadap kearahnya lalu mendorong namja itu hingga punggungnya mendarat keras di lantai Bus yang ajaibnya sekarang kosong melompong, tanpa sehelai makhluk hidup pun di dalamnya. Bahkan pak supirnya juga seperti raib ditelan bumi.

Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan merasakan nyeri di punggung dan belakang kepalanya. Namun tubuhnya kembali menegang saat Kris merangkak naik diatasnya lalu menahan kedua tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat dengan genggamannya. Membuat Chanyeol terlihat semakin pasrah, lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Ck! Ini mengganggu saja." Kris menyingkirkan kacamata dan kumis palsu Chanyeol lalu melemparnya secara random, "Nah. So much better." puji Kris, kemudian dia sendiri melepaskan segala penghalang di wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah tampan bak patung dewa dewa yunani.

Dada Chanyeol kembali bergemuruh hebat mengagumi 'keindahan' itu.

Tanpa banyak cingcong, Kris dengan sigap dan cekatan menyingkirkan tas pinggang, sabuk lalu menarik turun celana Chanyeol. Junior ereksi Chanyeol pun terekspos kemana-mana. Mengacung tegak di udara terbuka dengan precum yang membasahi ujungnya. Setelah menyingkirkan celana, dengan seluruh kekuatan semesta alam, Kris sukses merobek kemeja kotak-kotak merah beserta kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol kemudian melemparnya sembarangan. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar telanjang total. Di dalam bus.

Kris segera menjilati penis dihadapannya dengan lapar. Kepalanya naik, turun, naik, turun saat mengulum dan menghisap milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara lenguhan nikmat sambil menggelinjang horny dan meremas-remas surai Kris.

Karena Chanyeol tidak tau siapa nama si ganteng ini, jadi dia ngarang nama sendiri, "Emmhh…Leonardoo…fuck me…"

Kris tersenyum miring dengan tatapan sayunya yang menghanyutkan itu, "Kebetulan sekali, aku sebenarnya ingin mencuri keperawananmu, bukan hape bodohmu itu."

Seperti tersihir, Chanyeol mematung mendengar kalimat Kris.

Oh...My...God...

Sret! Sekali hentakan Kris berhasil menarik turun celana jeans beserta boxernya sekalian. Chanyeol sempat tercekat saat Kris mengangkat kedua paha mulus nan jenjang Chanyeol melingkari punggungnya, sementara cowok itu memposisikan juniornya yang Wow-So-Big di hole Chanyeol.

"Ready?" tanya Kris memberi aba-aba Chanyeol untuk mempersiapkan mental bagi junior Wow-So-Big nya itu.

Meskipun dengan wajah merona merah dan agak tersipu-sipu malu, Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ahh…." Chanyeol mendesah keenakan saat batang kejantanan milik Kris maju mundur di dalam holenya, namja itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris dengan mulut terbuka sedikit, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, dadanya megap-megap naik turun dramatis, kedua nipplenya menegang dan minta ditarik, "Leonardo…moreeeh… ahhh… faster…"

Kris mempercepat temponya, menyodok hole Chanyeol dengan lebih brutal, membuat Chanyeol menjerit dan mendesah sekaligus.

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak menjilati bibirnya secara sensual, "Ahhh Leoo…Leonardo…enghh…"

"Leonardoo..." gumam Chanyeol dengan mata merem melek sambil jilatin bibir dan mukanya yadong level sepuluh, sementara tangan kanan Chanyeol menelusup dibalik tas pinggang dan mengelus gundukan ereksinya sendiri.

"Leonardo?"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Kok suaranya jadi beda? Kok jadi suara nenek – nenek?

Begitu Chanyeol membuka mata, dia langsung terperanjat kaget melihat muka keriput oma oma berambut keriting tepat di depan hidungnya.

Kemana perginya Leonardo?!

"Leonardo siapa? Lu habis mikir ngeres ya?" tuding nenek itu di hidung Chanyeol, "Ckckck. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

Hari itu, Chanyeol pun sukses jadi bahan tertawaan dan olok-olok penumpang satu bus.

Sial! Rupanya yang tadi itu cuma khayalan ekstremnya Chanyeol saja. Hape Samsung? Tenang saja. Itu sudah hilang. Dibawa pergi Kris. Then again, cowok itu berhasil kabur dan membuat Chanyeol terlena dalam pikiran liarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengocok batang kemaluannya dengan cepat. Dia harus menuntaskan ini. Goddamnit! Syukur dia bisa tiba di rumah secepat mungkin untuk melanjutkan 'tugasnya' yang sempat tertunda.

Dan gara-gara si Leonardo, Chanyeol terpaksa harus ganti bus lain di tengah jalan. Yaiyalah, daripada kupingnya panas sepanjang perjalanan diketawain dan dihina orang-orang.

Ahhhh… Shit! Ohh yess…

Chanyeol mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat lalu memainkan 'bola kenyal' dibawah batang kemaluan dengan jari jemarinya. Setelah merasa puas, ia kembali mengocok juniornya naik turun.

Leonardo… Leonardo… Leonardo… Chanyeol terus melenguhkan nama itu berulang kali sambil terus mempercepat tempo kocokan di batang kemaluannya. Entah kekuatan hipnotis apa yang dimiliki orang itu sehingga membuat Chanyeol jadi 'rada-rada' kayak begini. Dia langsung lupa pada niat awalnya untuk menangkap dan membalas Kris. Lihatlah Chanyeol sekarang, duduk diatas kloset di dalam kamar mandi, bermain solo untuk melampiaskan hasratnya, menggumamkan nama asing hasil karangan sendiri, membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan cowok yang gak jelas asal-usulnya.

Aneh. Jelas sekali ini sangat aneh! Chanyeol tidak pernah begini sebelum-sebelumnya. Sehun atau Chen seringkali menggoda Chanyeol dengan memeluknya dari belakang, tapi dia tidak pernah sampai segila dan se-nggak waras ini.

Pria itu benar-benar…

Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat cairan putih nan kental mengucur keluar dari juniornya dan mengotori perut serta berleleran di tangan dan pahanya.

…sesuatu…

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tidur dulu, dong!" protes Sehun sambil ngeplak perut Jongin gemas. Gimana sih? Padahal dia udah siap lahir batin dua ronde lagi, eh si kucel itu malah gempor duluan.

"Tunggu sayang, aku bernapas dulu ya..? huu…haaa…huu…haa…" Jongin melakukan satu set pernapasan ala senam ibu hamil.

"Buruan!" Sehun ngeplak perut Jongin gak sabar.

Jongin berdecak sambil mutar bola mata, "Iya nih, iya deh, dua ronde aja kan?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk antusias dengan senyum manis. Dia rebahan di bantal lagi sambil membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar. Belum apa-apa holenya sudah bekedut-kedut, siap dimasuki oleh terong milik Jongin.

Jongin menindih tubuh naked Sehun kemudian melumat bibirnya secara brutal, menggigitinya, menjilati permukaan luarnya lalu menyesapnya. Sambil melumat dan bersilat lidah, tak lupa Jongin menggerakkan kejantanannya memutar pelan di selangkangan Sehun. Membuat namja cantik itu melenguh panjang menikmati sensasi menyenangkan namun menggairahkan ini.

Ciuman Jongin merambat dari bibir turun ke leher. Namja tan itu menyesap leher Sehun kuat-kuat dan berhasil mencetak satu kissmark, setelah itu bibirnya bergerak ke sisi leher yang lain dan mencetak satu kissmark lagi. Menjilati 'pahatan-pahatan' hasil karyanya di leher Sehun lalu mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

Kecupan Jongin makin lama makin mendekat ke nipplenya, Jongin menjilati nipple kanan Sehun lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Emhh…" Sehun mendesah dengan kedua mata terpejam meresapi sensasi lidah basah Jongin di kedua nipplenya.

Jongin ingin segera memulai bagian yang paling penting. Maka dia langsung memposisikan junior tegaknya di depan hole Sehun, sementara kedua tangan Sehun telah melingkari leher Jongin. Mengusap penuh sayang surai namja kesayangannya, Jongin membalasnya dengan membelai lembut pipi mulus Sehun.

"Mau yang Biasa? Spesial? Atau Luar biasa?" tanya Jongin kayak tukang martabak.

Sehun pasang gaya mikir sambil mengerucutkan bibir sok imut, "Ada yang Spesial Luar Biasa gak?"

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, "Oke, pesanan siap." Dan gak pake tarik napas lagi, Jongin main sodok aja. Sehun spontan menjerit.

"Aw, sakit." keluh Sehun.

"Tadi katanya spesial luar biasa? Ini spesial luar biasa. Jangan protes." ujar Jongin sambil mulai menyerang prostat Sehun dengan barbar.

Ringisan sakit perlahan berubah menjadi desahan keenakan. Sehun mulai menikmatinya, terbukti dengan berkali-kali dia menggummankan "fasteer…more…faster" di telinga Jongin. Padahal namja itu juga udah paling maksimal ini nyodoknya.

"Nanti kamu gak bisa jalan selama seminggu lho, Sayang." Jongin memperingatkan.

"Biarin, aku emang gak mau kemana-mana dulu selama seminggu. Ujian juga udah semua…naahh… iya begitu…teruss…"

BRAKKK! "Sehuuun besok lo...eh, sori, sori. Gue gak tau kalo kalian lagi..."

Jongin yang lagi enak-enak maju mundur di selangkangan Sehun kontan terlonjak kaget lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh naked mereka.

"Yeol, gak tau cara ketok pintu ya?! Main dobrak aja udah kayak satpol pp." dumel Jongin sambil melotot sebal ke oknum yang barusan menerobos masuk seenaknya dan lagi pasang tampang melongo mupeng di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol nyengir merasa bersalah, "Ya maaf… lagian mana gue tau kalo kalian lagi beginian? Gue kan bukan paranormal."

Sehun berdecak, "Udah to the point aja mau ngomong apa habis itu Out! Ganggu aja!"

"Besok temenin gue ngejer tuh orang ya? Gue gagal mulu nih kalo sendiri."

Sehun memutar bola mata keki. Masih gak kapok juga! "Besok sampai seminggu kedepan gue gak bisa. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa."

"Berarti dua minggu kedepan lo bisa kan?" desak Chanyeol minta ditampol.

Sehun mikir dengan muka berat hati, "Entar diliat deh. Kalo gue sempet. Lagian kenapa sih gak minta bantuan Chen atau Xiumin aja?"

"Mereka gak bisa, katanya sibuk terus sampai dua minggu kedepan. Lo aja deh? Ya? Ya? Atau Jongin deh, lo mau kan?" Chanyeol ngotot.

Jongin cengengesan, "Gue? Sehun aja gak mau apalagi gue." Benar – benar jawaban yang sangat jujur, sukses membuat muka Chanyeol ketekuk sejuta.

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah jadi melas sinetron abis, "Hun… kita ini… temen kan?"

Ck! Mulai nih keluar jurus andalannya yang pake bawa-bawa pertemanan segala.

"Ya udah, gue mau. Puas?" jawab Sehun buru-buru karena holenya sudah gatal ingin disodok lagi dan Chanyeol benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Chanyeol jogging ditempat sambil tepuk tangan, "Horee! Makasih, Sehun sahabatku. Sini gue peluk…"

"PERGI SANAA!"

.

.

.

.

Jackpot! Dua minggu tiga hari kemudian, pas lagi duduk-duduk santai sambil wifian di sebuah café, tiba-tiba kedua mata Chanyeol menangkap sosok yang sangat familier.

"Hun, Hun, tuh liat. Tuh! Itu orangnya." Chanyeol nunjuk kalap ke seorang cowok tinggi berjaket hoodie dan berkacamata hitam, "Ikutin yuk."

"Eits, mau kemana?" tanya Sehun bikin Chanyeol yang udah siap ngibrit jadi batal.

Tuhan… Sehun telmi disaat yang gak tepat! "Ngejer tuh orang lah. Ayok!" Chanyeol narik tangan Sehun.

"Ayok, ayok, emang nih café punya nenek moyang anda? Bayar dulu! Tuh billnya lo gak liat? Apa nyuruh gue yang bayarin? Belum pernah digerek pake pedang samurai, hm?" tanya Sehun preman abis

Chanyeol nepuk jidat, "Oh iya, lupa." Dia pun merogoh dompet barunya ngeluarin uang dari dalam sana. Kongsi-kongsi sama Sehun.

Begitu udah selesai dengan bayar membayar, dua namja tinggi itu berjalan cepat keluar dari café pinggir jalan yang lumayan elit itu.

Kali ini target mereka tidak berhenti dan menyetop sebuah bus, melainkan jalan terus, menyusuri trotoar sepanjang jalan raya, langkahnya panjang dan cepat-cepat. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan agak jauh dibelakang dengan langkah normal. Tenang saja. Kaki mereka juga sama panjangnya, jadi gak bakal ketinggalan.

Begitu cowok itu berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang karena merasa diikuti, Sehun dan Chanyeol juga refleks berhenti sambil pura-pura ngobrol dan nunjuk sana-sini. Pria itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol ngikutin lagi. Merasa masih diikuti, dia celingukan kebelakang lagi, Sehun ngumpet dibalik tiang lampu merah, Chanyeol ngumpet di dalam boks telpon umum.

Akhirnya selama kurang lebih tiga belas menit main kucing-kucingan, penantian mereka berakhir juga di depan sebuah hotel. Namja berjaket itu menghentikan langkah terburu-burunya, matanya menyorot tajam ke seorang wanita tua yang membawa tas besar. Wanita itu keliatannya kaya raya, terbukti dia baru saja turun dari mobil mewah.

"Gue tau apa yang ada dipikiran orang itu." gumam Sehun.

"Nyawa Ibu itu berada dalam bahaya, kita harus menyelamatkan dia!" timpal Chanyeol mengutip perkataan superhero di film kartun.

Sehun noyor Chanyeol tanpa sebab.

"Lho kok malah noyor?!" protes Chanyeol melotot gak terima.

"Gue merinding denger omongan lo barusan."

Kris masih berdiri diam. Mengawasi. Menunggu. Menanti. Menanti saat wanita itu lengah. Setelah apa yang dia tunggu akhirnya terwujud, Kris pasang kuda-kuda, menghitung mundur dalam hati.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga!

Cowok itu berlari secepat cheetah kearah Ibu itu, menyambar tas besar yang tersampir di pundaknya, menariknya hingga terlepas dari genggaman, kemudian kabur secepat cheetah kebelet.

Ibu itu berteriak kalap meminta tolong, meminta tasnya dikembalikan. Orang – orang pada berdatangan nyamperin Ibu itu.

Bagai mendengar suara pistol yang ditembakkan di udara, Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar Kris. Kedua kaki mereka terus mengikuti jejak Kris yang bergerak makin menjauh. Mereka semakin mempercepat langkah, takut kehilangan jejak. Berlari zig-zag diantara kerumunan pejalan kaki dan pedagang pinggir jalan. Kalau diliat-liat, adegan kejar-kejaran ini persis seperti di film action saat sekawanan polisi mengejar buronan yang berhasil lolos dari penjara.

"WOII JANGAN KABUR!" Pekik Sehun.

Chanyeol yang berlari dibelakang Sehun kurang sukses, karena dia menabrak badut Keroro yang lagi berdiri di depan sebuah toko mainan anak, badut itu terjengkang dan sukses mendarat di paving block dengan tidak etisnya.

"HEEEIIII!" bentak badut itu menggelegar.

Tanpa menghentikan larinya, Chanyeol hanya menoleh kebelakang sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Sori, Sori banget! Saya gak sengaja. Sueerrr!" Jeritnya dari kejauhan.

Setelah berkelit, menyelip, meloncat, menghindar, dan ngeles diantara banyak benda dan makhluk hidup di sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol dan Sehun akhirnya sampai juga di sebuah lorong yang ujungnya buntu ditutupi oleh tembok bata tinggi, setinggi pinggang raksasa buto ijo.

Sehun jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil melet-melet, napasnya memburu dan tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis akibat dipakai berlari gila-gilaan. "Shit. Hebat juga! Cepet banget larinya!"

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang sambil memegangi perutnya yang perih, napasnya ngos-ngosan parah, "Kemana sih tuh orang?"

Sehun menggeleng, terbatuk-batuk di detik berikutnya, "Tauk. Gue rasa itu bukan orang. Tapi jelmaan siluman. Larinya melebihi kecepatan manusia biasa."

Chanyeol berdecak, "Bisa gak lo berhenti muji dia? Nyebelin."

"Bukannya muji, emang beneran kayaknya itu bukan orang. Liat aja nih, menghilang tanpa jejak. Diujung sana tembok bata. Manusia macam apa yang bisa menghilang secara misterius kayak gini?"

Kepala Chanyeol celingukan ke segala arah. Memang mustahil dia memanjat tembok tinggi itu, karena selain permukaannya yang cukup rata, pasti dibutuhkan waktu untuk sampai keseberang, sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba disini semenit kemudian orang itu udah gak ada. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi mereka liat pria itu berlari masuk ke gang sempit ini. Aneh kan?

Sehun nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Udah deh, dia udah gak ada. Cabut yok?"

"Ck!" Chanyeol masih celingukan diantara tumpukan barang-barang rongsokan dan tong-tong sampah yang berjejer disepanjang gang buntu ini, "Gue yakin dia pasti sembunyi di salah satu tong sampah itu, gak ada manusia yang bisa hilang secara mendadak."

Sehun garuk kepala jengkel, tapi dalam hati sebenernya dia masih penasaran juga, "Ya udah! Ayo kita cari."

Sehun dan Chanyeol membuka satu persatu tutup tong sampah, mengintip kedalam dan langsung tutup hidung karena kebauan.

"Huek! Pulang yuk? Gue udah gak tahan." bujuk Sehun nutup mulut kepengan muntah, "Lagian udah kita cek isinya sampah semua. Gak mungkin juga maling kece kayak gitu mau ngumpet dalam beginian."

Chanyeol menghela napas menyerah. Sia-sia lagi deh hari ini.

Begitu dipastikan suara langkah-langkah sepatu itu semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pendengarannya. Kris mengangkat kardus kulkas yang menutupi tubuhnya. Melempar itu ke pojokan lalu bangkit berdiri.

Siapa sih anak itu? Dan apa masalahnya?! Mengikuti dia seperti orang yang terobsesi menjadi polisi, detekif atau semacamnya.

Kris terhenyak sendiri menyadari pikirannya barusan.

Terobsesi…?

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hmmm… fyi, sebelumnya saya mau ngasih tau dulu alasan saya mengambil 'Opium' sebagai judul ff ini. Jadi menurut mbah google, opium itu narkoba yang menyebabkan kecanduan dan berdampak seperti ini kepada penggunanya:**

 **-Menimbulkan rasa kesibukan (rushing sensation)**

 **-Menimbulkan semangat**

 **-Merasa waktu berjalan lambat**

 **-Merasa rangsang birahi meningkat (hambatan seksual hilang)**

 **-Mengalami euphoria (rasa senang berlebihan), rasa nyaman, dan daya khayal lebih tinggi.**

 **Ini saya ngasih tau bukannya mau promosi dan nyuruh temen-temen make opium juga. Bukan. Bukan banget! Untuk sekedar biar lebih jelas aja. Jadi udah tau kan alasan saya memilih 'opium' untuk cerita ini? xD.**

 **Oh iya, part dua dulu ya? Part tiga kapan-kapan. Oke? (author pelit!) #Biarin :p!**

 **Semoga aja temen-temen pada suka meskipun cerita ini rada gaje heheh.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja.** **Kalo mau bantu kasih saran, serta kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini silahkan. Makasih banget banget yang udah mau baca, ngereview, ngelike, dan mensupport di part sebelumnya ;). Big thumbs up for you, guys!**

 **#Oke cukup sekian, RnR dan JAUHI NARKOBA. Waspadalah, waspadalah, waspadalah! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You are My Opium?**

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast in this Chapter:** Xiumin, Chen, Sehun, Jongin, GS!Jaejoong, Sunny, Siwon.

 **Rating:** M (NC-17)

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Bahasa:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **Note:** Ini bukan FF tentang pengguna Narkoba atau orang yang suka Narkoba (Narik kolor bapak). Pokoknya BUKAN! Jadi ini FF tentang narik kolor Chan…oke, lupakan! Pokoknya baca aja (bagi yang berminat). Dan ini FF yang udah saya bikin dari tahun gajah tapi baru bisa saya upload sekarang daripada mubazir di laptop saya .

 **Warning!:** Disini Chanyeol nista banget agak agak gimanaaa gitu…Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

Chanyeol benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa sentuhan tangan orang itu membuat Chanyeol begitu… begitu… DOMPETKU HILANG!

* * *

 **###HAPPY READING###**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Ini sudah tiga hari berturut-turut. Tiga hari berturut-turut Chanyeol bangun dalam keadaan 'basah' dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Parahnya, sudah tiga seprai dan selimut yang jadi korban gara-gara kebiasaan baru Chanyeol yang selalu 'berbasah-basahan' itu.

Sehun bolak balik menggeleng sambil ngurut dada liat Chanyeol menggantung selimut terakhirnya di jemuran. Terpaksa malam ini tiang listrik jejadian itu tidur di ranjang bondol, tanpa seprai dan selimut sama sekali.

"Lo habis diapain sih sama tuh orang? Kok bisa gini banget?" tanya Sehun gak habis pikir, "Kenal juga enggak. Heran. Kelakuan lo ini lebih labil dari bocah yang baru puber, tau gak?"

"Ngoceh mulu! Lama-lama lo yang gue gantung di tiang jemuran!" dengus Chanyeol jengkel.

"Habis lo aneh. Gue aja yang punya pacar gak gitu-gitu amat. Miris tau gak liat elo. Mana mikir ngeresnya sama maling. Untung ganteng. Coba kalo ancur? Udah gue seret lo ke psikiater. Kali aja lo butuh peremajaan otak. Karena otak lo kusut maksimal!"

"Yee…berisik! Suka-suka gue dong mau mikir ngeres sama siapa. Mau sama tukang jamu gendong kek, penjual nasi uduk kek, bencong salon depan rumah kek, otak otak gue ini." tukas Chanyeol sewot, "Udah ya? Stop ngeresein gue dan cepet masak buat sarapan. Cacing di perut gue udah nangis guling-guling."

Sehun mutar bola mata malas, habis itu ngeloyor masuk, "Oke deh, cacingan!" serunya keras-keras.

Chanyeol berdecak, terus ngelanjutin lagi acara jemur menjemurnya.

Gak lama Chen yang nongol. Namja itu langsung ngakak sejadi-jadinya ngeliat Chanyeol, "Gokiilll! Itu selimut, seprai ama celana udah kayak barisan pulau aja. Berjejer dari Sabang sampai Merauke!"

Chanyeol mendelik gondok, "Apa sih, Chen? Gak jelas!"

"Makanya, Yeol. Udah tua jangan suka ngompol, malu sama bulu ketek lo yang berkibar." Ledek Chen.

"Ha? Apa? Ngomong apa?" Chanyeol akting pura-pura budek.

Tanpa berniat meladeni akting payah Chanyeol, Chen ketawa-tawa terus masuk kedalam lagi.

Begitu ditinggal sendiri, Chanyeol langsung menggalau sambil memandangi satu persatu kain yang berderet di tali jemuran.

Apa-apaan dia bisa jadi begini?! Dan siapa sih cowok itu? Selalu muncul dalam mimpinya dan membuat Chanyeol horny melewati batas normal kehorny-an manusia biasa. Baru disentuh sebentar aja udah bikin kejantanannya berdisko ria. Eh, ini malah menghantui setiap malam! Dalam adegan-adegan 'panas' pula! Gak tanggung-tanggung, dalam mimpi-mimpinya itu Chanyeol bahkan sampai mengalami klimaks berkali-kali. Lagipula aneh banget ada copet semenawan itu. Semakin dipikirin Chanyeol jadi makin puyeng. Siapa sih dia? Dan kenapa mencopet? Padahal tampang kayak gitu sekali mendaftar jadi model atau ikutan casting sinetron aja pasti bakalan keterima tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Rasanya… cowok itu terlalu 'perfect' untuk menjalani profesi yang kayak gitu. Gak matching. Terlalu bersih. Cowok itu terlalu bersih untuk ukuran pencopet jalanan. Biasanya kan copet itu jelek, dekil, kulitnya item, giginya kuning, rambutnya gimbal, bau apek dan brewokan semuka. Itu kok malah…?

Yang lebih anehnya lagi, perasaan dendam Chanyeol hilang tak berbekas. Dengan mudahnya lenyap begitu saja. Justru sekarang dia malah penasaran. Padahal kalo dipikir secara logika harusnya dia gak boleh mikirin orang yang udah nyolong duitnya berkali-kali, iya kan?

Ya habis tuh orang daya tariknya tinggi banget, sih! Chanyeol kan gak mau munafik. Dalam hati dia juga sudah meng-amini rasa ketertarikannya ke pencopet tampan itu. Cowok yang berhasil bikin Chanyeol ereksi hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Chanyeol tarik buang napas dalam-dalam.

Kapan ya dia bisa ketemu orang itu lagi…

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, iya, aku lagi sama Chanyeol nungguin di halte depan kampus. Mobil lagi di bengkel, rencana sih mau ke Perpustakaan kota dulu. Apa? Jemput? Gak usah deh, entar Chanyeol... heheh. Jahat banget kamu. Kasian kan Chanyeol." Xiumin cekikikan sendiri sambil nelpon, entah apa yang dikatakan Chen diseberang sana. Pasti ngeledekin Chanyeol. Huh!

Ekspresi muka Xiumin berubah jadi merona merah dan mesam-mesem gak keruan. Pasti lagi digombalin yang porno-porno tuh. Atau bisa jadi Chen nyuruh Xiumin langsung ke kontrakan biar si kotak itu bisa menyambut kedatangan Xiumin dengan kolor bau deterjen andalannya. Iyalah. Ngajakin 'itu'. Apalagi?

"Besok aja deh, Sayang. Aku gak bisa hari ini. Capek banget. Lagian kemarin kan udah." tolak Xiumin.

Nah. Bener kan tebakan Chanyeol?

Capek ngeliat Xiumin cengar-cengir kayak kuntilanak kesurupan orang, Chanyeol pun mengembalikan tatapannya ke jalanan lagi. Kedua matanya melotot seketika melihat sosok yang dia 'tunggu' sedang berdiri diantara bejibun penumpang dalam bus kota yang sekarang berhenti persisi di depan mereka.

Cowok itu…

Tubuh tinggi tegap, kacamata hitam, masker, jaket hoodie warna biru tua.

Itu dia! LEONARDO!

 _Set!_ Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyambar tangan Xiumin dan menarik namja itu naik kedalam bus. Xiumin yang lagi asik telpon-telponan kontan aja memekik kaget dan nyaris kesandung ditangga bus dua kali gara-gara ditarik seenaknya sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Xiumin hingga terduduk di salah satu kursi yang letaknya agak di pojokan, jauh dari kerumunan penumpang yang berdiri di depan sana. Matanya menatap awas ke sosok yang telah membuatnya gila selama berhari-hari itu. Cowok jangkung itu gak menoleh sama sekali karena lagi sibuk meraba tas ransel milik seorang cewek berseragam SMA. Cewek itu gak sadar dan malah fokus membalas pesan Line di hapenya.

"Lo udah gila, ya? Salah bis nih kita! Sok tau sih. Main narik aja. Kita tuh harusnya naik bis yang itu!" tunjuk Xiumin jengkel kearah bus merah yang baru saja lewat di jendela mereka, "Itu jurusannya emang ke pusat kota. Lha ini kemana?"

"Suutt! Suutt! Suuttt!" Chanyeol menabrakkan telunjuknya secara barbar ke bibir Xiumin. Saking barbarnya, hidung Xiumin sampai mencong ke kanan dikit.

"Apa sih?!" Xiumin mukul tangan Chanyeol keki.

"Berisik. Nanti kita ketauan!" desis Chanyeol melotot dramatis.

"Ketauan dari ap—emph!" Xiumin belum selesai ngomong, mulutnya udah main dibekap aja. Mana tangannya Chanyeol bau bawang putih bercampur jigong. Ini karena tadi Chanyeol makan kacang rasa bawang terus bukannya cuci tangan atau dilap, eh.. malah dijilatin. Jorok kan?

"Ssstt!" Chanyeol menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya sendiri, terus nunjuk ke punggung cowok tinggi yang lagi berdiri di belakang cewek SMA, "Itu orangnya."

Dahi Xiumin berkerut heran, "Maling kesayangan lo?"

Chanyeol ngangguk mantab, "Iya…eh…kok maling kesayangan sih?" Ups! Chanyeol buru-buru ngumpetin muka dibalik senderan kursi saat mata orang-orang tertuju kearahnya. Bahkan Kris juga ikutan noleh sekilas.

Xiumin ketawa liat tampang Chanyeol lebih merah dari lobster rebus, "Eh, ralat, maksud gue copet kesayangan."

Chanyeol mendelik. Apa bedanya?

"Terus sekarang tujuan kita nguntit pencopet nih?" tanya Xiumin nyengir meledek. Dalam hati merasa agak bersimpati pada Chanyeol yang telah dibutakan oleh hasrat birahi dan perasaan suka sepihaknya. Masa copet ditaksir? Okelah dia ganteng dan badannya bagus. Tapi tetep aja kan namanya copet? Heloow… kenapa dari sekian banyak jenis cowok di dunia ini justru copet yang berhasil menaklukkan hati Chanyeol?!

Chanyeol duduk tegak lagi begitu yakin dia gak diliatin kayak tadi. Habis itu garuk-garuk kepala canggung, "Eng… gue juga gak tau kenapa. Pas liat dia tiba-tiba gue langsung narik elo tanpa mikir panjang lagi."

"Emang lu pernah mikir panjang?" tanya Xiumin kurang ajar.

Chanyeol narik ujung bibir kanannya dikit, "He, gak lucu."

Tatapan Chanyeol dan Xiumin fokus kedepan lagi, ke tangan Kris yang kini berpindah ke tas cangklong milik cewek kuliahan berambut pendek. Cewek itu juga cuek mainin hapenya, gak nyadar dan sama sekali gak peka kalo ada tangan laba-laba lagi menjalar naik menuju resleting tasnya.

Sumpah. Xiumin belum pernah merasa serandom ini sebelumnya. Batal ke perpus kota dan malah menyasarkan diri ke bus lain cuma buat mantengin gebetan copetnya Chanyeol lagi beraksi di tengah keramaian.

"Terus kita gini terus nih seharian? Duduk-duduk ngeliatin dia tanpa melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Xiumin sambil ngelus jidat, stress punya temen kayak Chanyeol.

"Emang kita harus melakukan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Xiumin berdecak malas, "Senam kebugaran!"

Tiba-tiba bus ngerem mendadak dan membuat badan semua orang tersentak dan miring kesana kemari. Termasuk tubuh Kris yang jadi condong kedepan dan tanpa sengaja meluk mbak-mbak rambut pendek itu dari belakang.

Mata Chanyeol kontan melebar, pengen protes.

Dapat pelototan galak dari sang korban, Kris buru-buru mengeluarkan jurus andalannya: senyum ganteng dan tatapan syahdu peluluh hati, "Eh, sori sori saya gak sengaja." Ujar Kris penuh penyesalan ke cewek itu. Cewek itu batal ngamuk liat muka gantengnya Kris dan malah tersipu-sipu malu. Iyalah dipeluk cowok seganteng Kris, meskipun copet, siapa sih yang gak malu-malu ganjen?

"Oke gak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu anak kuliahan juga ya? Aku Sunny, kamu?" tanya cewek itu sok akrab.

Kris agak gelagapan bingung menyambut uluran tangan cewek itu. Mau nyopet kok malah diajak kenalan?

"Ehm… s-saya.."

"HATI-HATI! DIA ITU COPET!"

Semua mata tertuju ke Chanyeol. Lalu tertuju ke Kris. Kemudian tertuju ke Chanyeol. Habis itu ke Kris lagi.

"Ooh… jadi lo itu copet toh?!" tunjuk Sunny berang.

Mampus. Kris ketauan. Mana diantara kepungan orang-orang gini. Pura-pura mati masih sempet gak ya?

"Pak, Pak, berhenti! Saya mau turun!" pekik Chanyeol. Tapi bisnya belum berhenti total, Chanyeol udah keburu narik Xiumin, masukin duit ke kotak pembayaran dan kabur secepat kilat.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol bisa melihat copet ganteng itu diamuk massa di dalam bus. Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu, kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek, anak kecil, semuanya ikut berpartisipasi menghajar dia.

Chanyeol nelen ludah, menyesali mulut refleks pembawa petakanya. Habis dia cemburu berat sih liat cewek itu keganjenan ngajakin Leonardo kenalan. Dia aja dari awal dicopet sampai sekarang gak punya kesempatan buat kenalan sama cowok itu. Huh!

Hahahahaahhah! Xiumin ngakak heboh sambil megangin perut, "Seru, seru! Hahaha. Gak nyesel gue batal ke perpus kota! Hahahaha."

Chanyeol manyun sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Iya ketawa aja terus."

"Berarti setelah ini lo gak perlu repot-repot naksir dia lagi, dong."

Chanyeol bingung, "Kok gitu?"

"Kan mukanya udah ancur habis digebukin beramai-ramai."

Duuuh. Chanyeol gigir bibir gelisah. Terus tanpa sadar berdoa dalam hati, moga-moga aja tuh orang masih hidup dan gak berubah jadi ancur. Amin.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol betul-betul bosan. Habis gak ada yang bisa diajakin jalan sih. Jongin sama Sehun sibuk ngedate, Chen juga sibuk ngerjain proyek di rumah Xiumin yang megah itu (entah beneran ngerjain proyek atau mesuman bareng?). Jadi otomatis Chanyeol sendirian kosong lagi weekend ini. Makanya untuk mengisi kebosanan, Chanyeol nangkring di taman favoritnya. Taman ini terletak persis di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit swasta milik Universitas Negeri yang ngetop. Chanyeol lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendiri disini. Kadang juga sambil bawa laptop dari rumah, soalnya lumayan bisa sambil online juga. Sinyal wifi dari café di Rumah Sakit itu kan canggih banget, masih bisa dijangkau meskipun dari jarak jauh. Tinggal tekan tombol Turn On di laptop, sambungin jaringan, maen deh sepuasnya sampai lupa waktu. Malah Chanyeol pernah sengaja nongkrong di taman ini sampai malam gara-gara dia sensi sama Sehun dan ogah pulang.

Dan bangku favorit Chanyeol ada dibawah pohon rindang yang langsung menghadap ke danau luas, bukit kecil diseberang danau dan jalur trek yang biasanya dipakai orang buat jogging atau bersepeda.

Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di bangku lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam sana. Setelah mengalasi pahanya dengan buku, Chanyeol meletakkan laptop itu di pangkuannya. Nah. Lumayan kan. Wifi gratis dapet, view yang amazing dapet, angin sepoi-sepoi dapet, dan suara kicauan burung juga dapet.

Huaaa… hidup ini emang bener-bener indaah! Apalagi kalau ada Leonar…duh! Kenapa jadi mikirin cowok itu lagi sih? Eh iya, gimana ya kabar Leonardo? Udah seminggu lebih Chanyeol gak pernah liat batang hidung orang itu berseliweran lagi.

Apa jangan-jangan… udah mendekam di penjara?!

Chanyeol mendadak dihinggapi rasa cemas tingkat akut.

Waduh. Engg… oke, emang sih Chanyeol dulu sempet punya niat menjebloskan cowok itu ke penjara. Tapi kok… ngebayangin cowok itu pake baju loreng-loreng terus jongkok-jongkok melas dibalik jeruji rasanya Chanyeol jadi gak tega ya? Baru dibayangin tuh, belum kalo dia ngeliat langsung. Arghh! Leonardo, lo itu siapa sih? Kenapa bikin Chanyeol jadi harap-harap cemas gak menentu gini?!

Bego! Bego! Bego! Ini gara-gara elu sih, Yeol! Punya mulut gak bisa dijaga! Liat tuh, Leonardo jadi masuk penjara, kan!? Lo gak bakal ketemu dia lagi selama-lamanya! Chanyeol mukul-mukulin mulutnya sambil ngomelin dirinya sendiri.

"Ma, kalo Mama gak makan nanti Mama gak sembuh-sembuh. Ayolah, Ma. Nih. Aaa?"

Chanyeol berhenti berusaha membuat bibirnya jontor begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familier jauh dibelakang sana, dia langsung noleh dan mata belonya membulat takjub seketika mendapati sosok yang dia pikirkan saat ini tengah duduk bersimpuh di tanah, di depan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik. Wanita cantik itu duduk di kursi roda dengan tatapan yang jauh menerawang kedepan.

Siapa ya Ibu itu? Kalau dari cara tuh cowok ngebujuk buat nyuruh makan terus manggil-manggil dengan sebutan 'Mama', berarti… itu Ibunya si Leonardo?!

Chanyeol memandangi wanita itu lekat-lekat. Masih terlihat sangat cantik meskipun rambutnya sudah ubanan. Pantes aja anaknya ganteng, emaknya cantik aduhai gitu. Yaa…meskipun muka cowok itu dihiasi oleh beberapa lebam dan perban di kiri kanan sih…

Chanyeol meringis serbasalah melihat wajah tampan cowok itu jadi 'ternodai' begitu. Gara-gara dia nih!

Eh, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya lho Chanyeol ngeliat si Leonardo tanpa dandanan khas copetnya: jaket kucel buluk, masker dan kacamata hitam. Ternyata cowok itu terlihat jauh lebih keren dengan dandanan normal: Kaos strip putih-coklat berkerah putih, celana jeans abu-abu gelap yang bawahnya agak digelung sedikit, sepatu dessert boots dan model potongan rambut yang up-to-date. Nggak cepak tapi gak gondrong juga, potongan modern yang ditata dengan jari supaya terkesan messy dan asal-asalan, padahal keren abis! Saking kerennya, bisa bikin kepala cewek-cewek pada muter seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan mulut mangap selebar lebarnya.

Ya Tuhan. Siapapun akan menyangka cowok itu model atau artis terkenal yang lagi liburan dengan Ibunya. Padahal sebenernya…

Copet.

Apa Ibunya gak tau ya anaknya jadi copet? Kayaknya sakitnya parah banget sampai harus pakai kursi roda.

"Ma, ayolah, tiga suapan aja deh kalo Mama gak mau makan banyak. Yang penting perut Mama ada isinya." bujuk Kris, sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya dari jauh.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Mama gak lapar, Kris. Mama cuma lagi kepikiran sama adik kamu aja, si Tao. Udah lama gak ngasih kabar, satu tahun itu gak sebentar lho. Anak itu kemana ya? Di sekolahin di luar negeri kok malah gak pulang-pulang. Apa dia udah lupa sama Mama?"

Kris menghela napas dalam-dalam. Dia tahu membohongi orangtua itu dosa. Ya habis mau gimana lagi? Mamanya lagi sakit dan memberitahu kenyataan hanya akan membuat Mama semakin kepikiran dan malah memperparah sakitnya. Sebenarnya Tao, adik Kris satu-satunya, sudah lama pulang. Bahkan anak itu sudah tidak berkuliah lagi. Tao dikeluarkan dari Universitas tempat dia menimba ilmu di Amrik sana dan terjerumus dalam 'lingkaran setan' obat-obatan terlarang semenjak Papanya meninggal dunia tiga tahun yang lalu. Perusahaan tempat Papanya bekerja bangkrut gara-gara duitnya dibawa kabur sama salah satu pegawainya. Orang yang paling dipercaya Papanya, justru berkhianat dan lepas dari tanggung jawab seperti itu. Mengecewakan.

Dulu kehidupan Kris dan keluarganya sangat berkecukupan. Jauh dari kata susah malah. Semuanya serba ada. Semuanya serba instan. Semuanya serba mewah. Dan untungnya Kris sempat mencicipi bangku perkuliahan dan berhasil menyelesaikan studi S1 nya dengan baik. Tapi sayangnya sang adik justru tidak bisa mengikuti jejaknya. Perceraian orangtua, meninggalnya sang ayah dalam kecelakaan tragis dan kehidupan perekonomian yang merosot drastis sepertinya membawa pengaruh besar bagi Tao. Hal itu terbukti dari nilai-nilainya yang menurun pesat dan keterlibatannya dalam konflik kekerasan di lingkungan kampus. Intinya, Tao yang sekarang bukan lagi Tao yang dulu dikenal Kris. Obat-obatan terlarang adalah gerbang yang menuntun Tao semakin terjerumus kedalam hal yang lebih serius. Kalau dulu hanya jadi penikmat, adiknya itu sekarang justru menjadi pengedar dan merupakan 'kaki tangan' yang paling loyal dan dipercaya oleh Big boss dan komplotannya. Namun ketika akhirnya Kris berhasil menyadarkan sang adik, orang-orang brengsek itu malah tidak mau melepaskan Tao.

Tragis memang karena niat awal Kris yang mulia justru malah membuatnya ikut terperangkap dalam pekerjaan kotor ini. Dulu dia selalu memaki dan menghujat para pelaku kriminal yang hobinya meresahkan orang banyak. Tapi coba lihat sekarang? Kris berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dia benci dan hujat. Sampai-sampai Kris harus rela mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan tempat dia bekerja dan jadi seperti ini gara-gara sebuah perjanjian tertulis diatas kertas.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak boleh tahu. Tidak boleh! Dia hanya harus berusaha sedikit lagi sampai Tao berhasil dia bebaskan dan keluarga mereka bisa kembali utuh seperti sediakala. Meskipun dalam kehidupan yang pas-pasan dan tanpa harta yang berlimpah. Tidak apa-apa. Asal keluarganya bisa bersatu lagi, itu sudah cukup bagi Kris.

"Sebentar lagi dia bakalan pulang kok, Ma." Ujar Kris ngasih jawaban basi yang gak jelas.

"Sebentar lagi itu kapan, Kris? Mama udah cemas gini, kamu itu bantu Mama kek bujuk adik kamu itu pulang. Jangan asik sendiri sama pekerjaan kamu di kantor."

Kerjaan di kantor? Kris tertawa miris dalam hati. Maafin Kris, Ma. Kalo udah udah waktunya aja, dia bakalan jujur kok. Pasti. Tapi yang jelas bukan sekarang.

"Iya, Ma, iya. Nanti aku bujuk Tao lagi. Mama tau kan anak itu emang udah keras kepala dari sananya? Apalagi sekarang kan lagi musim-musimnya ujian, Ma. Pasti Tao lagi sibuk." tukas Kris perih sendiri mendengar satu rangkaian kalimat bohongnya meluncur keluar begitu saja. Dia sudah terbiasa begini. Memberikan seribu satu alasan ini itu. Terpaksa. Dia lakukan ini demi kebaikan Jaejoong. Daripada Mamanya itu makin stress.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Meskipun masih tampak khawatir, tapi rautnya sudah berangsur-angsur tenang dan tidak sesedih tadi. Sepertinya Kris berhasil 'meyakinkan' Jaejoong lagi kali ini.

"Udah ya, Mama makan dulu. Keseringan mikir itu bikin perut Mama cepet kosong, lho. Katanya Mama kepengen cepet sembuh? Gimana mau sembuh kalo makan aja susah? Nih, Ma. Aku suapin ya. Aaa?"

Kris kembali menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Jaejoong, kali ini wanita cantik itu mau membuka mulut dan mengunyahnya. Senyum di wajah Kris mengembang lihat Mamanya makan lahap. Senyum yang membuat Chanyeol lupa cara bernapas dan lupa cara berkedip.

Ternyata copet ini bernama Kris toh? Keren juga namanya. Sama kayak orangnya. Dari hasil nguping dadakan tadi, Chanyeol yakin seribu satu persen Kris ini sebenernya orang baik-baik. Liat saja dia begitu sayang kepada ibunya. Tapi kenapa dia harus jadi copet sih? Sayang banget. Dan kayaknya Ibu itu beneran gak tau anaknya jadi pencopet. Lagipula untuk apa sih? Apa tujuannya?! Kan masih banyak pekerjaan yang bener dan halal. Terus adiknya Kris yang bernama Tao, udah tau Ibunya sakit gitu kenapa malah gak pernah pulang? Bikin orangtua cemas aja!

Dan kenapa pula Chanyeol jadi peduli dengan semua itu?!

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah etalase toko baju. Sosok yang berdiri disana itu masih orang yang sama. Namun bukan Kris yang dulu. Banyak hal telah terjadi. Banyak hal telah menerpanya. Dan tuntutan ekonomi adalah salah satunya yang memaksa Kris tetap terus seperti ini. Dia harus membiayai biaya pengobatan Mamanya, kan? Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan semua biaya itu? Tentu saja dari kegiatan mencopetnya. Well, gak banyak sih. Hanya tiga puluh persen saja yang dia dapat, sementara tujuh puluh persennya harus dia setor ke orang-orang itu. Itupun kadang sehari dia bisa gak dapat apa-apa sama sekali. Untung-untungan kan kerja kayak gitu. Kadang dapet, kadang enggak. Tapi kalau dalam waktu tiga hari kedepan Kris masih tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, maka siap-siap saja menerima konsekuensi dari 'mereka'.

" _Karena lo udah tandatangan, berarti lo udah bersedia untuk mengabdi dan mengikuti cara kami. Dan sekali lo mencoba melakukan suatu kebodohan, lo gak cuma denger berita kematian dari adek lo, tapi juga dari nyokap lo. Camkan itu."_

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Itulah sebabnya dia memilih berhenti jadi pegawai kantoran dan fokus di 'profesinya' yang ini. Seringkali Kris iri dengan lumba-lumba atau kepiting yang bisa hidup di dua alam, dia tidak bisa seperti itu. Menjadi pegawai kantoran dan copet dalam waktu bersamaan. Jelas sekali tidak ada secuil manusiapun di dunia ini yang bisa menjalani dua profesi itu sekaligus. Okelah kalo Superman atau Spiderman. Mereka tinggal merobek baju kerja mereka dan bisa langsung terbang atau loncat dari gedung ke gedung sekali mendengar teriakan minta tolong. Keren. Lha kalo copet? Robek baju kerja, terus habis itu nyopet. Wow… gak elit banget.

Selain itu, mengabdi kepada sesuatu yang lain dan menomorduakan 'profesi' ini, begitu saja sudah dianggap sebagai pengkhianatan dan Kris bisa dianggap tidak kompeten dalam melaksanakan tugas dan menepati janjinya. Komplotan ini bukan komplotan penjahat kacangan biasa. Dan adiknya yang tolol itu berhubungan dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Ditambah lagi ada banyak 'mata' yang mengawasinya. Membuat Kris jadi sulit bergerak. Bahkan kentut aja dia sulit.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan. Dua orang yang duduk diatas motor dan sok-sok ngobrol di depan warung itu jelas bukan orang iseng yang nongkrong gak jelas tanpa tujuan. Mereka anggota komplotan. Komplotan sebesar dan seberbahaya itu nggak mungkin lengah dan membiarkan sembarangan orang masuk. Dan Kris tahu betul dua orang itu sudah mengawasi dia selama seharian penuh ini.

Sesak. Terkurung. Seperti katak dalam tempurung kelapa yang diatasnya didudukin gajah. Itulah yang Kris alami sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik tembok, kemudian berjingkat-jingkat lagi, terus sembunyi lagi, habis itu mengendap-ngendap, begitu Kris noleh, secepat kilat dia ngumpet lagi dibalik tembok.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kepala Chanyeol menyembul sedikit, ngintip, ternyata Kris sudah kembali melenggang dengan santainya. Bagus. Ini kesempatannya untuk bergerak. Tapi belum ada sepuluh langkah, Kris tiba-tiba berhenti jalan. Lalu berbalik dengan gerakan super cepat. Saking kalapnya takut ketahuan, Chanyeol melompat secara random ke dalam gang sempit terdekat. Akibat lompatan randomnya itu, Chanyeol malah nyaris kepleset di genangan air dan tanpa sengaja nubruk drum kosong. Drum beserta tutupnya mendarat heboh dengan bunyi 'klontang-klontang-crangcrangcrangcrangcrang!'. Meriah banget bunyinya, kayak iring-iringan pawai tujuh belas Agustus.

Ups! Ups! Ups!

Payah. Dasar detektif gagal.

"Siapa itu?!" pekik Kris membelah jalanan yang sepi senyap.

Mati gue! Chanyeol tercekat ngeri. Masa sih dia keliatan?

"SIAPA ITU YANG SEMBUNYI DISANA?!" gertak Kris dengan suara beratnya yang lebih menggelegar.

Haduh. Gawat. Gimana ini? Tadi Chanyeol sempat kepikiran sih untuk menjawab 'Meooong' waktu Kris bertanya. Lalu Chanyeol tersadar. Kalau dia nyahut malah semakin menguatkan dugaan Kris kalo dia ini kucing jejadian. Makanya Chanyeol memilih bungkam.

Hening. Chanyeol menunggu dengan jantung yang berdentum gila-gilaan. Keringat dingin sebagai tanda kecemasan mulai mengucur keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Dia bahkan menghembuskan napasnya sepelan mungkin. Berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh lagi.

Lima menit lamanya Chanyeol terus nempel di dinding. Telinganya dia pasang setajam mungkin. Mencoba mendengar bunyi sekecil apapun. Tapi bermenit-menit lewat, Chanyeol tidak merasakan suara derap langkah mendekatinya. Yang kedengaran malah suara cicitan tikus got yang berseliweran di kakinya.

Oke. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Kayaknya udah aman deh. Ngintip dulu ah. Kepala Chanyeol perlahan-lahan melongok sedikit dari persembunyian.

Lho? Mana sih cowok itu? Lho…kok? Hilang?

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari balik tembok gang. Celingukan kesana kemari dengan raut bingung. Kemana perginya? Cepet banget! Masalahnya tadi dia gak mendengar ada suara langkah kaki menjauh atau mendekat.

Apa jangan-jangan…

Ah. Gak mungkin! Kris itu manusia biasa. Buktinya dia bisa nyopet.

Chanyeol melangkah sedikit kemudian. Matanya bergerak liar diantara satu toko ke toko lain. Mondar-mandir gak jelas disekitaran situ.

Setelah bermenit-menit celingukan dan jelalatan kesana kemari akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah.

Ya sudahlah. Mungkin orang itu juga sudah… DUAKK!

Chanyeol terhuyung dan mendarat keras di trotoar setelah dapat tonjokan keras dari arah samping. Bogem mentah itu mendarat tepat di hidung Chanyeol.

"Auww!" pekik Chanyeol kesakitan sambil meraba hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Kedua matanya melotot mendapati cairan berwarna merah itu ternyata…darah! Hidungku berdaraah!

Kris berlutut hingga kini wajah mereka tepat berhadapan, "Siapa dan apa mau lo?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris speechless.

"Mata-mata suruhan polisi? Anggota komplotan lain? Intel? Wartawan bayaran pemerintah?" serang Kris bertubi-tubi.

Chanyeol malah bengong, gak nyangka bakal dituduh aneh-aneh begitu.

"JAWAB!" hardik Kris membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

Chanyeol menggeleng takut dan patah-patah, "Bukan, bukan. Gue bukan…"

"BUKAN APA?!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan suruhan siapa-siapa. Bukan polisi apalagi mata-mata. Bener! Sumpah samber gledek kalo saya bohong!" jawab Chanyeol supercepat. Sampai gak jelas apa yang dia omongin.

Gantian cowok itu yang bengong, "Apa?"

Busyett. Pake acara gak denger segala! Masa mesti diulang? Tadi aja udah males banget.

"Saya bukan suruhan orang kok. Cuma orang biasa. Suer!" kali ini Chanyeol nyengir sambil mengacungkan dua tanda victory sekaligus. Tapi karena nyengirnya dalam keadaan terpaksa dan ketakutan, makanya jadi kelihatan kayak seringai sakit gigi.

Gimana gak grogi coba kalo Kris ngeliatin dia sampe segitunya? Dan ternyata mata sayu yang menawan itu bisa berubah jadi setajam pisau daging dan sedingin kutub utara. Chanyeol langsung kicep dan kepengen pingsan sampai dua millennium lamanya.

Cengiran idiot Chanyeol perlahan-lahan lenyap dibawah pelototan mata Kris yang kian menusuk. Wajahnya berubah tegang lagi.

"Gundukan..." gumam Kris dengan senyum tertahan.

Apa? Chanyeol gak salah denger kan? Barusan Kris ngomong 'gundukan'?

"Lo ini yang di bus waktu itu kan?" tanya Kris telak.

Chanyeol ngangguk pasrah. Udah ketauan gini, mending ngaku deh.

"Terus yang waktu itu nyamar pake kumis dan kacamata kan?"

Uhuukk! Chanyeol keselek dan terbatuk-batuk saking kagetnya. Whaatt?! Kenapa dia bisa tau?!

"Yang ngejer gue sampai ke gang sempit berdua temen lo itu kan?"

Chanyeol mendadak merasa malu sendiri. Tindak-tanduknya udah kayak Sasaeng fans yang begitu terobsesi sama artis idolanya. Parahnya dia sasaeng fan seorang pencopet.

Copet yang punya sasaeng fan. Kris lah orangnya.

"Dan yang terakhir… lo juga yang waktu itu teriak dan bikin gue babak belur sampai kayak gini. Iya kan?"

Iya, iya, iya! Itu semuanya aku! AKU! Semua itu memang aku! Puas?!

Karena gak mungkin Chanyeol mengaku secara histeris gitu, akhirnya dia cuma ngangguk pelan.

Sekali lagi Kris menatap Chanyeol lama. Beneran deh, Chanyeol jadi kepengen pingsan dan bangunnya sekalian pas kiamat nanti.

LHA? Kok dia malah berdiri sambil ngangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi gitu? Ya ampun! Apa dia masih dendam karena waktu itu digebukin penumpang se-bus gara-gara Chanyeol? Sekarang Chanyeol mau ditabok! Tuhan…

"Taksi!"

Ha? Kok Taksi?

"Taksi!" panggil Kris sekali lagi ke seonggok Taksi yang lewat tak jauh di depan sana.

Oh, manggil Taksi toh. Gila. Anti klimaks banget. Chanyeol udah panik setengah mampus, eh gak taunya nih cowok angkat tangan karena mau manggil Taksi. Sial.

"Pulang sana." Habis itu Kris langsung ngeloyor dengan acuhnya.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri sambil meringis nyeri nahan rasa sakit dibagian bokong dan hidungnya.

"Tunggu!"

Kris jalan cuek bebek.

Yaahh… dikacangin. Udah capek capek gini malah diusir sama dikacangin. Males banget!

Dengan sangat berat hati, Chanyeol pun melangkah naik kedalam Taksi. Begitu noleh kebelakang, dia melihat cowok itu berbelok di jalan yang menuju ke sebuah komplek perumahan sederhana. Chanyeol tau perumahan itu. Dia pernah kesana karena ada salah satu temannya yang tinggal disekitaran situ.

Jadi cowok itu tinggal disana ya?

Tapi kok dia ngelepas Chanyeol gitu aja? Apa gak curiga Chanyeol bakal lapor polisi atau beneran mata-mata yang sedang melakukan penyamaran? Kayaknya selain copet, dia juga punya kemampuan menganalisis muka orang. Tuh buktinya dia udah meneliti muka Chanyeol lama-lama tapi gak merasa khawatir atau curiga sama sekali. Chanyeol malah disuruh pulang. Kayaknya dia yakin banget sasaeng fan…eh, Chanyeol gak bakalan berbuat yang aneh-aneh seperti melapor ke polisi. Iya sih, Chanyeol juga gak bakal ngelakuin itu, kali. Mana mungkin dia tega begitu setelah berfantasi erotis selama berkali-kali dengan Kris. Udah gitu ketauan pula kalo dia yang menyamar waktu itu. Eh, tunggu…

Berarti dia udah tau dong selama ini kalo diikutin Chanyeol?! Terus kenapa dia diem aja sih? Kenapa Chanyeol malah dikacangin terus diusir kayak tadi? Mana dia udah terlanjur nguping dan jadi makin penasaran.

Seringkali manusia merasa ingin berhenti dan menyerah. Tapi sayang sekali dua kata itu sepertinya tidak ada dalam kamus Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun ngajakin temen-temennya ke seminar 'Pergaulan Bebas Petaka bagi Kawula Muda' di Auditorium Rektorat, seminar itu diselenggarain panitia dari Senat kampus dalam rangka menyambut Hari AIDS sedunia. Gak jelas juga apa maksudnya Sehun tiba-tiba tertarik pengen ikut seminar gituan. Apa kepengen tobat dari kebiasaan 'anu-inu' nya? Jangan sampe deh! Kasian entar si Jongin, bisa-bisa jadi pemain solo ngenes kayak Chanyeol.

"Kok lo tumben pengen ikut seminar? Seminarnya soal beginian pula." tanya Xiumin saat mereka berhasil menempati bangku-bangku di deretan agak depan.

"Kepengen aja, lumayan kan buat tambah-tambah ilmu. Apalagi ini ada hubungannya sama penelitian gue."

Chanyeol cengar-cengir, "Yakin bukan karena kepengen tobat?"

Sehun gak ngerti, "Tobat? Tobat dari apa?"

"Lo kan yang paling sering begituan sama Jongin. Jangan bilang kalo lo kepengen tobat?" tuding Chanyeol.

Sehun ngibasin tangan sambil mencibir, "Begituan kan enak. Kenapa musti tobat? Iya gak, Min?" Sehun nyikut Xiumin, namja itu ketawa-tawa sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Betul betul, enak banget! Kenapa emang? Lu kepengen tobat, Yeol? Eh, tapi lo kan gak punya pasangan. Rugi belum apa-apa udah tobat duluan. Hahahah." Ujar Xiumin nyesek dan nusuukkk banget.

"Gue rasa itu bukan tobat, tapi udah saking putus asanya. Hahahha!" Sehun ikut-ikutan ketawa ngeledekin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dengan gaya raksasa ngamuk, "Oke, fix! Gue cabut, permisi!"

"Eh, tunggu. Gak ada lo gak rame, cuy." tahan Xiumin mesam-mesem geli liat tampang muramnya Chanyeol. Mereka tahu betul topik 'pasangan' dan 'seks' adalah yang paling sensitif bagi Chanyeol. Makanya kalo pas Chanyeol lagi kumat ngeselinnya, mereka tinggal mengeluarkan dua kata pamungkas itu, dijamin Chanyeol bakal bungkam semalaman penuh persis gadis tua yang gak laku-laku.

"Iya, gak ada yang bisa kita hina. Hahahah!" timpal Sehun super kejam. Chanyeol mendadak kepengen ngajakin Sehun adu ilmu tampar jambak di tengah-tengah panggung.

"Lu jangan gitu dong, Hun." Tegur Xiumin sambil nyikut rusuk Sehun, "Liat tuh mukanya Chanyeol, muka muka pengen gigit pantat orang. Entar lu digigit lho?" tatapan Xiumin beralih ke Chanyeol lagi, "Ayo ayo silahkan duduk. Santai aja anggep rumah sendiri." Xiumin mempersilahkan duduk dengan gaya takzim.

Chanyeol kembali menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dengan tampang bete maksimal.

Gak lama Jongin sama Chen dateng.

"Haii sayang!" sapa Jongin yang langsung duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Kirain udah mulai acaranya." Ujar Chen ngambil posisi duduk disebelah Xiumin. Namja itu langsung merangkul bakpao kesayangannya terus mendaratkan satu kecupan mesra di pipi.

Jongin juga membenamkan Sehun dalam rangkulannya. Terus kepalanya Sehun nyender pewe di pundaknya Jongin, sementara tangan kanannya meluk perut namja tan itu.

Kok rasanya gak matching ya sama tema seminarnya? Pergaulan bebas membawa petaka tapi isinya anak-anak muda yang lagi rangkul-rangkulan sama pasangannya. Ckckck. Gak dapet feel seminarnya malah dapet feel nonton di bioskopnya. Mana nih auditorium kursinya bersusun dari atas kebawah, udah deh bioskop banget!

Dua orang MC, yang sudah dipastikan dari Senat juga, keluar dari balik tirai panggung sambil membawa Mikrophone. Satu namja dan satu yeoja itu berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung sambil menyapa para hadirin yang datang dengan suara heboh mereka.

Mereka memanggil nama seorang pemateri untuk keluar dari balik panggung. Ternyata pemateri itu masih terbilang cukup muda untuk orang yang sudah berkali-kali makan bangku kuliah dan berhasil menyelesaikan tiga studi sekaligus, S1, S2 dan S3. Udah ganteng, berotak jenius, tajir, penampilannya cool dan rapi. Pasti bahagia dan bangga banget tuh istrinya.

Siapa tadi namanya? Prof. Siwon?

Prof. Siwon memulai ceramah pembukanya. Penonton pada antusias, karena selain mukanya enak dan sedap untuk dipandang, gaya bicaranya juga gak terlalu formal dan malah asik. Udah gitu ngejelasinnya gak njelimet dan gak bertele-tele. Mudah dimengerti lah. Jadi semuanya pada semangat mendengarkan.

Sampai di menit ke dua puluh dua, penonton makin antusias karena Prof. Siwon menjelaskan tentang organ reproduksi pria dan wanita, tau dong itu pelajaran yang bikin semua murid jadi bersemangat dan gak kepengen cepet-cepet pulang? Apalagi kalo gurunya udah ngejelasin soal begituan, udah deh, semuanya pada heboh teriak-teriak norak.

Chanyeol juga daritadi makin semangat. Dia semangat ngeliatin gambar organ reproduksi pria di layar slide. Matanya melotot lebar sekali. Apalagi ruangan auditoriumnya jadi gelep-gelep adem gini. Duuh… mendukung banget untuk… untuk…

Eh? Lho? Kok mukanya Prof. Siwon berubah jadi mukanya Kris? Kok bisa? Terus kenapa Kris ngedip menggoda gitu ke Chanyeol? Kenapa dia buka baju? Oh tidak… kenapa dia morotin celananya?! Whyyy?! Hei, Kris sadar! Ini lagi di auditorium! Banyak yang ngeli… Heh? Kemana perginya semua orang? Jongin? Sehun? Xiumin? Chen? Kemana mereka semuaa?! Kenapa Chanyeol ditinggal berdua aja sama Kris!? Mana sekarang Kris jalan nyamperin dia cuma pake kolor doang. Dan kenapa kolornya musti gambar bibir-bibir bertebaran?! Kenapaaa?!

"K-kris?" cicit Chanyeol sambil nelen ludah ngiler lidah badan atletisnya Kris plus otot-otot di lengannya terekspos dengan jelas di depan mata Chanyeol. Cowok itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya lalu menarik Chanyeol hingga berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Kris hanya melempar senyum miring yang mempesona lalu menuntun Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga menuju panggung.

Begitu udah sampai di panggung. Kris dengan sigap membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja biru langit Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol saking terpananya hanya mampu melongo dengan muka yang enggak banget.

"Ada apa, baby? Kamu gak suka ya?" tanya Kris mendadak mellow liat Chanyeol diem aja dengan ekspresi muka yang tidak layak tampil di depan umum.

"Enggak kok…aku…aku suka…" Chanyeol buru-buru menunduk dengan wajah merona merah.

Kris mengangkat dagu Chanyeol, mukanya romantis level dewa, "Jangan menunduk, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu."

Chanyeol berusaha narik kedua sudut bibirnya, meskipun rahangnya bergetar dan berasa kayak mau copot saking gugupnya.

"Hmm, oke…"

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk nunduk-nunduk sok malu-malu kucing garong, Kris melepaskan semua penghalang di tubuh Chanyeol hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama berdiri tanpa busana di tengah-tengah panggung. Polos dari atas sampai bawah.

Chanyeol melotot takjub lihat 'hutan belantara' di selangkangan Kris ternyata lebat juga. Ahh~ Chanyeol jadi kepengen menjelajahi 'hutan' itu. Belum lagi juniornya yang Wow-So-Big. Akhh! Batang kemaluan di selangkangan Chanyeol jadi menjulang tegak dengan sempurna.

Kris terkekeh liat Chanyeol sudah horny duluan. Namja pirang itu menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, tubuh mereka menempel erat bagai dua patung kembar naked yang sengaja dipahat bersatu di bagian selangkangan.

"Ahhh…" sebuah lenguhan lolos dari mulut Chanyeol saat dua kemaluan mereka saling bergesekan. Dia sangat menikmati ini. Ohh gosh! Apalagi sekarang Kris membaringkan Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu menindih tubuhnya, jantung Chanyeol langsung bergetar hebat dan nyaris melakukan atraksi jungkir balik di dalam dada Chanyeol.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengulum bibir Chanyeol. Suara cap-cip-cup bergairah memantul di seluruh sudut gedung. Bibir Kris bolak-balik menggigiti bibir bawah Chanyeol, menariknya lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat, sampai Chanyeol merasa bibirnya akan dower sebentar lagi saking kuatnya dihisap oleh Kris. Lidah Kris juga ikut berpartisipasi menjilati bibir basah Chanyeol, kemudian menelusup masuk ke dalam gua hangat Chanyeol, menyapa seluruh penghuni gua lalu melakukan adu panco lidah dengan lidah milik Chanyeol. Sambil mengulum, melumat, menyesap, menggigit dan menjilat bibir Chanyeol, Kris menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya berkali-kali. Membuat punggung Chanyeol melengkung dan menggeliat nikmat dibawah kurungan tubuh tegap Kris. Mata Chanyeol merem melek merasakan sensasi ciuman hot Kris, lenguhan dan desahan seksi terus berloncatan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Semua suara horny itu bersatu dan memantul di gedung yang kosong. Sorot lampu berwarna kuning oranye menyorot tubuh bersenggama Kris dan Chanyeol yang berada di tengah-tengah panggung. Membuat keduanya terlihat seperti aktor drama musikal porno tanpa penonton.

Serangan ciuman Kris bergerak turun ke leher. Menjilati setiap jengkal leher mulus Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan kecupan disana-sini. Menjilati jakun Chanyeol, lalu mengecup dan menghisapnya lama. Membuat Chanyeol makin gencar menjilati bibirnya sendiri, terangsang parah. Tidak hanya leher, lidah Kris juga menjilati bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di wajah Chanyeol.

"Hmm… you're sooo hot as fuck, honey…" gumam Kris dengan suara berat yang seduktif, "Love your taste…"

"Then, fuck me hard.." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya yang mendesah-desah.

Kris tersenyum miring, "Sabar sayang, aku masih ingin menikmatimu lebih lama…"

Usai berkata begitu, Kris langsung menghisap dan mengulum kedua nipple Chanyeol, menggigit dan menjilati nipple kanan, sementara pucuk nipple kiri ditekan-tekan pake jempol.

"Ahh…" Chanyeol mendesah kuat sambil menggeliat erotis.

"Ayo sayang, hisaplah." Kris menarik Chanyeol sampai terduduk lalu menyodorkan juniornya yang besar itu kedepan mulut Chanyeol. Tanpa mikir lagi, Chanyeol segera mengisapnya, kepalanya bergerak maju mundur di kemaluan Kris. Lidahnya bergerak dengan gencar menjilati batang kejantanan Kris, sementara tangannya mengocok kemaluannya sendiri dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Yaa.. begitu sayang, terus…" bisik Kris membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menjilati dan mengulum batang kemaluan Kris seolah-olah itu es krim.

"Sekarang giliran kamu." ujar Kris membuat Chanyeol rebahan lagi, kemudian dengan sigap mengulum, melahap dan menjilati 'bola-bola kenyal' milik Chanyeol. Sambil menikmati itu, Kris juga mengocok junior milik Chanyeol dengan cepat, cepat, sangat cepat.

Chanyeol jadi bingung antara mau menjerit atau mendesah, akhirnya dia melakukan keduanya sekaligus. Mendesahkan jeritan. Atau menjeritkan desahan? Tauk. Bodo amat.

"Ahhh…Kriss…aahhh…emmh…f-fuck m-me, please! Ahh…"

"Pleasee… Krisss…aahh…" bisik Chanyeol mendesah pelan dengan kedua mata terpejam sambil mengocok batang kemaluannya dengan sangat cepat. Chanyeol terus mengocoknya, mengocoknya, mengocoknya sampai dia merasa sesuatu di dalam perutnya memberontak minta dikeluarkan. Batang kemaluan Chanyeol akhirnya menembakkan cairan putih itu keatas, tepat mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Sementara sisanya berleleran mengenai tangan, tas ransel (sebagai kamuflase) dan sebagian ujung kaos Chanyeol.

"Yeol?" Sehun yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Chanyeol yang duduk paling ujung, seketika melotot horror melihat cairan putih tiba-tiba menerjang keluar dari balik ransel dan muncrat ke pipi Chanyeol.

Tuhann…. jangan bilang anak ini…

Sehun mengintip ke bawah ransel milik Chanyeol dan langsung tercekat ngeri melihat pemandangan dibawah sana.

"Chan… Chanyeol! Woi!" desis Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Chanyeol gemas, antara pengen membuang Chanyeol ke segitiga Bermuda atau menumbalkannya ke Dewa Matahari. Bisa-bisanya makhluk gaib ini masturbasi disaat seperti ini!?

Chanyeol tersentak sadar lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Sehun? Dimana ini? Siapa saya? Tahun berapa sekarang?"

Yee! Malah belagak amnesia! Sehun noyor kepala Chanyeol keki, "Eh makhluk porno, itu apa di pipi lo?!" desis Sehun melotot maksimal saking gondoknya sambil nyodorin tissue, "Lap cepet!"

"Iya, iya." Chanyeol membersihkan selangkangan, pipi, telapak tangan, perut dan ranselnya. Mengembalikan 'burung' kembali ke dalam sangkar lalu memperbaiki pakaiannya. Untung gelap, jadi gak ketauan kalo dia habis nganu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin baru ngeh daritadi dua orang disampingnya sibuk bisik-bisik tetangga. Chen dan Xiumin juga ikut menoleh penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengatur mukanya ke mode manis lagi, "Gak apa-apa. Bentar ya sayang, aku mau nemenin Chanyeol buang air dulu." Habis itu ke Chanyeol dia pasang muka sebel lagi, "Chan, ayo."

"Eh, tapi gue kan gak kepengen…Hun, Sehun!"

Sehun tidak menggubris keluhan protes dari Chanyeol. Namja itu menarik Chanyeol melewati lutut-lutut mahasiswa lain yang duduk di deretan mereka lalu bergegas menuruni tangga. Terus menarik Chanyeol keluar dari auditorium dan menuju ke toilet pria. Sehun menutup pintu dibelakangnya, menguncinya rapat-rapat, berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol belagak pilon.

"Dimana sih rumah tuh orang?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Rumah siapa?"

"Please Chan, jangan belagak hilang ingatan. Gak mempan buat gue." tegas Sehun tetap serius.

"Oh… Kris maksudnya? Lo ngajakin gue kesini cuma mau nanyain alamatnya dia doang?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Iya, biar gue anterin lo kesana. Terus silahkan kalian jungkir balik sepuasnya. Gue gak peduli. Daripada lo mengenaskan kayak begini. Gak tega gue ngeliatnya."

Chanyeol mutar bola mata malas, "Hun, gue kan gak mungkin tiba-tiba nongol di rumah dia terus ngomong sok asik gini: 'Hai bro, salam kenal! Gue Chanyeol, lo mau gak bercinta sama gue?' Enggak kan?!"

Sehun menghela napas jengkel, "Ya habis gue gerah liat lo! Lo tuh berubah drastis semenjak ketemu dia. Baru ketemu nih, gimana kalo udah kenal nanti?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya antara bingung dan frustasi, "Gue juga gak tau kenapa gue bisa kayak begini, Hun! Plis jangan bikin gue tambah bingung."

Sehun mendengus, "Gue rasa lo udah kecanduan berat sama tuh orang. Sampai-sampai dia bisa ngerusak sistem kewarasan otak lo."

Merusak otak? Kris tidak hanya merusak sistem kewarasan otaknya, tapi juga sanggup membuat perasaan Chanyeol sering bergemuruh tak menentu dan merasakan gairah tingkat tinggi hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Chanyeol tidak tahu berapa lama bisa bertahan dengan semua ini. Dibiarkan terus menerus juga tidak baik buat kesehatan, hanya akan membuat dirinya kesulitan sendiri. Mungkin Chanyeol harus menemui cowok itu lagi. Dengan cara baik-baik. Bukan sebagai psikopat aneh yang terobsesi atau penguntit sarap yang gila.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian Chanyeol kembali bersemedi di taman favoritnya. Memikirkan perkataan Sehun. Dia tidak boleh begini terus. Harus melakukan sesuatu agar 'hubungannya' dengan copet ganteng itu bisa mengalami kemajuan. Dan bukan malah stuck di tempat alias ngambang kayak tokai. Mengkhayalkan adegan ranjang dengan Kris dalam berbagai versi hampir tiap hari jelas sekali bukan perilaku sehat dan tidak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut begitu saja. Tapi sebelum dia berpikir lebih jauh. Ada baiknya isi perut dulu. Mikir yang berat-berat bikin perut Chanyeol jadi mendentumkan musik metal alias melayu total.

Untung aja Chanyeol udah sempet beli bakso ikan tadi di cafet kampus. Namja itu segera mengeluarkan bakso ikannya yang dikemas dalam kotak Styrofoam. Kalo udah kenyang kan dia bisa lebih fokus dan gampang konsentrasi.

Chanyeol meletakkan kotak Styrofoam itu dipangkuannya, mengambil tusuk gigi lalu menusuk salah satunya. Hap! Benda bundar menggiurkan itu langsung dilahap Chanyeol sekaligus.

Nyam, nyam, nyam. Enak banget! Benar-benar ikan asli. Bukan bakso abal-abal yang kebanyakan tepung terus ikannya cuma tinggal di aroma doang.

"Hai, gundukan."

Chanyeol mengernyit gak terima ada yang seenaknya mangiil dia 'gundukan'. Heloo… demi seluruh sayur mayur di dunia ini, sejak kapan 'Gundukan' nge-trend jadi nama manusia?! Tapi dia batal protes ketika melihat oknum yang memanggilnya tadi ternyata…

Kris?

"Kenapa? Terusin aja makannya. Gue gak bakal minta kok." tukas Kris dengan muka jutek yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Ini menyinggung apa menyindir ya? Kalo dibagi entar takutnya dia alergi bakso, kalo dia makan sendiri nanti dikira rakus binti pelit. Serbasalah kan jadinya!

Chanyeol menatap bakso-bakso di pangkuannya. Nafsu makannya mendadak lenyap.

"Atau mending gue pindah daripada lo gak nafsu…"

"Eh, enggak kok, enggak!" tahan Chanyeol buru-buru sebelum cowok itu beneran pergi, "Iya deh aku makan. Nih." Chanyeol melahap satu bakso lagi. Nyam nyam nyam.

Kris batal pergi dan kembali menghempaskan diri di bangku.

Harus Chanyeol akui, hari ini Kris terlihat keren dan simpel dengan jaket adidas yang dilapisi tshirt oblong warna putih di dalamnya, celana pendek yang agak dibawah lutut sedikit dan sepatu kets. Style-style jogging sore banget.

Mimpi apa ya Chanyeol semalam? Kok tumben Kris yang nyamperin? Biasanya kan Chanyeol yang jatuh bangun ngikutin Kris sampai ke ujung dunia…eh, enggak ding! Gak sampe ke ujung dunia juga, paling banter cuma di jalanan depan kompleknya kok.

Nyam nyam. Chanyeol melirik enggak enak.

Kris kalem aja. Tatapannya menerawang kosong, jauh kedepan.

Nyam nyam. Glek. Chanyeol nelen baksonya dengan susah payah.

Karena enggak enak makan berlama-lama sementara cowok disebelahnya kemungkinan besar sedang dilanda busung lapar, akhirnya Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan makannya. Yang tadinya jadi selambat siput, sekarang jadi secepat siput naik diatas motor balap.

"OHOK! OHOEKK! EKH! EKH!" Eng ing engg! Akibat makan super cepat dan main asal telen gak pake dikunyah lagi, Chanyeol pun sukses keselek.

God. Malapetaka apalagi ini? Kenapa sih dia selalu bertingkah malu-maluin di depan kecengannya?!

Dengan kalap sambil terbatuk-batuk dan megangin tenggorokan, Chanyeol merogoh tas. Nggak ada! Dia gak bawa air minum! Duh bego! Bawa makanan tapi gak bawa air minum. Ini sama aja dengan bunuh diri. Masa sih dia harus mati dengan cara tidak keren di depan cowok yang dia sukai?!

Kris tiba-tiba berdiri terus berlari entah kemana.

Pemirsa. Chanyeol dikacangin. AGAIN! Parahnya disaat dia sedang butuh pertolongan pertama berupa pernapasan buatan. Eng…ralat, maksudnya air mineral. Pokoknya dia sedang butuh bantuan dan cowok itu malah ngibrit dengan santainya! Kayaknya mulai sekarang Chanyeol harus mengkaji ulang perasaan sukanya ke cowok itu.

Gak lama ternyata Kris balik lagi dengan sebotol air mineral. Rupanya dia habis beli minuman. Tapi kok ngos-ngosan parah gitu? Sampai keringetnya bercucuran segala. Beli air dimana sih?

"I-ini…hhhh…air…buat..hhhh…lo." tukas Kris berusaha mengatur napasnya yang naik turun sambil nyodorin air itu ke Chanyeol.

"Makasih." Chanyeol meringis bercampur bingung menerima air itu. Apa jangan-jangan airnya gak dia beli? Tapi dari hasil malak terus kabur? Kalo yang terakhir sih kayaknya masuk akal kalo dia lari sampai ngos-ngosan begitu.

Seperempat cairan dalam botol mineral itu akhirnya berpindah dari botol ke perut Chanyeol. Aaah! Leganya.

"Udah merasa baikan?" tanya Kris. Meskipun sedikit, Chanyeol bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran di wajah cowok itu. Sedikit.

Chanyeol ngangguk, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Makasih. Kalo gak ada kamu mungkin aku udah menari hula-hula di surga sekarang."

Menari hula-hula di surga? Anak ini lucu juga ternyata.

Hore! Kris gak bermuka dingin lagi. Dia senyum sedikit. Sedikit sih.

"Emm…" Chanyeol menggalau sendiri. Bingung mau ngomong apa. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia sampai bela-belain bikin catatan daftar pertanyaan yang harus diutarakan kalo ketemu Kris. Tapi pas ketemu empat mata gini kok dia malah blank sih?

Diam-diam dia melirik Kris. Kenyataan bahwa cowok ini adalah orang yang telah menginvasi pikiran dan hasratnya hampir setiap saat, membuat Chanyeol susah berpikiran jernih. Jantungnya berdebur keras seperti suara ombak saat membentur batu karang. Kira-kira begitulah bunyi debaran jantung Chanyeol sekarang. Apalagi duduk berduaan begini dengan jarak yang hampir dekat. Chanyeol gugup sendiri. Berusaha keras agar pikirannya tidak refleks membayangkan Kris berpose menggoda dengan sempak, kolor, atau… STOP! Pikirannya mulai melantur!

"Ada yang mau gue tanyain." Ujar Kris membuka percakapan setelah sebelumnya berdehem dulu.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol agak salting.

"Kenapa selama ini lo selalu ngikutin gue?" tanya Kris yang rupanya tidak kenal istilah basa-basi.

Chanyeol jelas aja makin gelagapan ditembak langsung begitu.

"Emhh…k-karena… karena… a-awalnya aku…" Oke, Chan! Tenang. Tenang. Fokus. Dia ini manusia biasa. Gak bakal menggigit kalo lo salah jawab. Tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik napas, hembuskan! "Aku…ehm, jujur aku pernah punya dendam sama kamu."

Kris manggut-manggut. Jawaban yang masuk akal. Mengingat profesinya yang seperti ini, jadi masuk akal saja kalo ada satu atau dua korbannya yang terus mengikutinya sampai ke rumah buat balas dendam.

"Lalu apa yang akan lo lakuin setelah itu? Kayak sekarang ini, karena kita sudah bertatap muka, apa yang bakal lo lakuin buat melampiaskan dendam lo?" tanya Kris sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memainkan ujung bajunya grogi, tidak berani menatap lama-lama mata Kris. "Engg… itu…itu… aku emang tadinya pengen menghajar sama menjebloskan kamu ke…"

"Penjara?" potong Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Aku sampai nyamar-nyamar segala sebenernya buat ngejebak kamu. Habisnya selama ini aku tidur di angkot sama di bus aman-aman aja, gak pernah sampai yang kehilangan barang terus gak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Kalaupun ada pencopet, aku selalu bisa atasin itu. Makanya itu yang bikin aku…mm…akhirnya penasaran terus ngikutin kamu." jelas Chanyeol tidak percaya sendiri dia baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan sesi curhat-curhatannya dengan Kris.

Kris menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Bener kayak gitu?"

Chanyeol ngangguk lagi. Poninya sampai ikut bergoyang-goyang mengikuti anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi itu dulu kok. Sekarang aku udah gak dendam lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… uh… itu…" Chanyeol bingung mau ngomong apa. Kalo dia jujur malah akan terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta, "Karena aku udah iklas." Oke, ini jawaban yang paling netral dan paling umum. Iklas. Toh dia gak bohong-bohong amat kok. Chanyeol emang udah iklas.

Pfrrt…iklas? "Yang bener?" tanya Kris mengernyit.

Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Yakin?"

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Eh… ngomong-ngomong… aku boleh nanya sesuatu gak?"

Kris hanya menatapnya serius. Ternyata cowok ini jauh dari bayangan Chanyeol. Dingin dan super jaim. Sama sekali berbeda dengan Kris yang ada dibayangan Chanyeol. Kris yang itu sangat menawan, romantis dan mampu memuaskan Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Kenapa sih kamu jadi pencopet?"

Kris mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Rasanya gue gak perlu jelasin itu ke elo. Dan gak ada gunanya juga."

Gilaaa! Judes amaattt!

"Cuma satu hal yang perlu gue tegasin."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan muka ketekuk sebel.

"Kalo lo masih sayang nyawa, tolong…berhenti…ngikutin gue." tukas Kris tajam dan penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata gak ngerti. What? Memang selain pencopet, Kris ini anggota mafia ya? Kenapa kedengarannya urgent banget ya ancamannya tadi?

Habis ngomong gitu, Kris langung beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan jutaan milyar pertanyaan baru yang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Padahal sebenarnya masih banyak yang pengen diobrolin Chanyeol. Tapi… ya sudahlah. Kan masih ada hari esok.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh… lebih cepat… lebih cepaaathh…" desah Sehun saat Jongin menyodok holenya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Jongin yang sedang bergairah terus menyodok prostat Sehun dengan mengerahkan seluruh cadangan tenaganya. Repot punya pacar kayak Sehun. Dia yang seme sampai kewalahan meladeni nafsu birahinya Sehun yang gila-gilaan. Apalagi kalau sudah di ranjang, Sehun tidak akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde. Minimal dua ronde, maksimal mereka sampai empat ronde.

Kasur mereka sampai ikut berguncang heboh saking semangatnya Jongin menusuk hole Sehun. Bahkan lampu diatas meja nakas pun ikut bergetar.

"Ahhh… Jongin… kamu hebat, sayangg…kamu pasti bisaa…" gumam Sehun sementara dia terus mengurut batang kemaluannya sendiri dengan tempo cepat.

Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh kedua namja itu. Rambut Jongin basah oleh peluh dan menetes diatas wajah Sehun. Ada yang menetes diatas bibir Sehun, makanya daritadi Sehun terus menjilati bibirnya menikmati peluh Jongin. Melihat Sehun menjilat-jilat horny begitu membuat Jongin makin terangsang dan langsung melumat habis bibir Sehun. Dorongan dibagian bawah tubuhnya sempat terhenti karena Jongin lebih fokus meraup rakus bibir Sehun. Sementara Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di punggung Jongin lalu menggaruknya dengan antusias. Dua menit kemudian, Jongin kembali melanjutkan sodokannya di hole Sehun. Kali ini tidak ada Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang menggangu. Chen dan Xiumin juga sedang 'sibuk' di kamar sebelah. Jadi mereka punya banyak waktu privasi masing-masing.

Jongin melenguh pelan merasakan remasan nikmat hole Sehun yang makin menguat di juniornya, "Shit, ini amazing…"

"Cepat… enghh…sebentar lagi aku akan.. 'keluar'…" Sehun terus mengocok miliknya yang dibawah sana dengan mata terpejam sambil menikmati sensasi enak dan panas di holenya.

"Aku juga sebentar lagi mau…" Jongin memperlambat tempo dorongannya saat dirasa juniornya yang ada di dalam sana sudah berkedut kedut dan hingga akhirnya memuntahkan cairan yang memenuhi hole dan bagian dalam perut Sehun. Namja tan itu mendesah panjang bercampur lega.

"Sayang, bantu akuu…emmh…"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera mengambil alih pekerjaan Sehun mengocok batangannya, dia mengocok dengan kekuatan lebih, membuat Sehun menjerit dan mendesahkan namanya berulang kali.

"Jongiin…emh…ahhh…Jonginn…"

Jongin makin antusias mengocok cepat junior milik Sehun sampai akhirnya namja itu juga menyusul jejaknya. Memuntahkan cairan berwarna putih keatas. Mengenai mulut Jongin. Jongin menjilati bibirnya kemudian menjilati tangannya yang terkena leleran lahar putih itu.

"Lezat…lebih enak dari susu kental cair vanilla…" puji Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya becanda.

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil memukul pelan lengan Jongin.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun. Napasnya naik turun, lelah. Sehun juga sama ngos-ngosannya.

Kalau Jongin dan Sehun telah menyelesaikan dua ronde, Chen dan Xiumin malah baru akan memulai ronde pertama mereka, yang sepertinya memang hanya akan ada satu ronde.

Chen mendorong Xiumin telentang di tempat tidur. Dia merangkak di atas Xiumin dan meletakkan tangan di kedua sisi kepala Xiumin. Sementara Xiumin memeluk leher Chen, lalu menariknya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Sambil membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Xiumin, Chen menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga bergesekan dengan junior milik Xiumin. Kedua mengeluarkan erangan panjang penuh kenikmatan. Lidah Chen berputar bersama-sama dengan lidah Xiumin di dalam mulut namja itu.

Xiumin terkikik geli bercampur horny saat Chen menjilati nipple kanannya lalu menggigitnya dikit-dikit. Lidahnya menekan-nekan puncak nipple Xiumin sementara tangan kirinya meraba-raba perut Xiumin dengan gerakan lembut dan menggelitik.

"Sudah jangan lama-lama mainnya! Aku masih harus nyelesain ketikan. Banyak tuh, numpuk." Xiumin nyentil kuping Chen.

"Ck! Gak seru." keluh Chen sambil ngusap kuping kanannya yang kena sentil.

"Siap?" tanyanya sambil menatap Xiumin dengan seringai mesum. Dia langsung memposisikan dirinya di depan paha Xiumin yang terbuka lebar.

Xiumin hanya berdecak malas sebagai jawaban. Kalo gak siap ngapain dia telanjang begini?

Dengan sekali dorongan cepat dia menusukkan batangannya kedalam hole Xiumin. Xiumin menjerit kesakitan sambil menggaruk punggung Chen. Rasanya seperti sedang dibelah menjadi dua.

"Ah! Sadis banget kamu. Pelan-pelan." Protes Xiumin sambil meringis.

"Iya, ini juga udah pelan."

Saking tegangnya, itu membuat remasan dinding hole Xiumin mengetat dan membungkus rapat milik Chen, membuat namja itu mengerang nikmat.

"Sayang, ini menakjubkan…"

Xiumin memukul pelan dada bidang Chen sambil terkekeh pelan. Kemudian dia memeluk leher Chen, "Cepat lakukan."

Chen manut dan segera mendorong juniornya keluar masuk di hole Xiumin. Membuat namja itu mengerang keras merasakan nikmat. Chen terus melakukannya secara bertahap, semakin lama semakin cepat dan kuat. Ruangan itu penuh dengan suara decitan dari kulit yang bergesekan satu sama lain disertai erangan horny. Tiba-tiba Chen berhenti sesaat lalu mengangkat salah satu kaki Xiumin ke bahunya. Setelah itu dia kembali mendorong batangannya maju mundur di hole Xiumin.

"Ahhh~" Xiumin menjerit ketika Chen menabrak prostatnya dead on.

Chen membungkuk dan menciumi bibir Xiumin, meredam rintihannya. Dengan dorongan dan hentakan keras secara cepat dan bertubi-tubi dari Chen, membuat Xiumin mengerang lega disertai cairan kental yang menembak langsung ke perut Chen. Chen kembali melenguh pelan saat ia merasa hole Xiumin meremasnya erat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Chen juga mencapai klimaks dan menembakkan cairan yang sama di hole Xiumin. Xiumin merintih merasakan cairan hangat yang mengisi holenya.

Chen merebahkan tubuhnya diatas Xiumin lalu menciumi puncak kepala namja itu penuh sayang. Kedua orang itu sama-sama mengatur napas mereka yang naik turun.

"Chen, cepat minggir dari badanku. Kita lengket dan bau asem," tukas Xiumin dengan suara yang serak serak seksi di dalam dekapan tubuh Chen.

"Jangan bicara, suaramu membuat aku terangsang dan ingin tambah." bisik Chen di telinga Xiumin.

Xiumin tertawa lepas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Chen.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah pulang daritadi. Dia hanya termenenung di sofa ruang tamu dan enggan masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Suara kicauan Xiumin bersaing dengan suara kicauan Sehun. Membuat telinganya panas dan serasa mau meledak.

"Ahhh…enggh…Jongiin…lebih cepatt…"

"Ahh~ pelan-pelan, Chen! Emhh…yaa begitu…"

Chanyeol menghela napas, stress. Kalo begini caranya mana bisa dia beristirahat dan tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya? Mana banyak tugas kuliah yang mesti dia kerjakan. Kenapa sih mereka gak bermain di tempat lain atau menyewa hotel dengan kamar ekslusif khusus buat mereka sendiri?! Bikin orang envy aja!

Xiumin juga. Orang kaya gitu ya pacarannya lari kesini juga. Padahal kan dia bisa sewa kamar di hotel paling mewah kalo mau. Dasar! Jongin sama Sehun aja udah cukup bikin dia 'panas', ini ditambah ada si Chen sama Xiumin pula!

Chanyeol kembali memakai sepatu, beranjak dari sofa, berjalan kearah pintu, menutupnya lalu menguncinya dua kali. Dia lebih baik keluar dan mencari udara segar. Masa sih dia harus bermain solo diantara pasangan-pasangan yang memiliki semangat tinggi itu? Kebanting banget dia.

.

.

.

.

Lho… itu kan…KRIS?! Chanyeol memicingkan mata dan menajamkan penglihatannya keluar jendela, ke arah gang sempit diantara ruko-ruko yang berjejer dekat gerbang komplek perumahan sederhana tempat Kris tinggal.

Iya, gak salah lagi itu Kris! Chanyeol bisa melihat cowok itu diseret paksa oleh dua pria tinggi tegap bermuka seram, berbadan besar dan dipenuhi tattoo disekujur tubuhnya. Apa-apaan dua orang itu?! Mau diapain tuh si Kris?! Ngapain sih mereka?! Wahh… gak bener nih.

"Pak, pak, stop, Pak! Berhenti!" seru Chanyeol panik, membuat Supir taksi ngerem mendadak dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang komplek.

Chanyeol menyodorkan uang ke supir itu lalu secepat kilat melompat turun dari taksi. Begitu sudah sampai di tembok gang sempit tadi, Chanyeol mengerem langkahnya dan menempelkan tubuhnya dibalik tembok.

Karena penasaran, Chanyeol pun mengintip sedikit dari balik persembunyian. Namun pemandangan yang dia lihat di depan sana betul-betul sukses membuat Chanyeol tercengang horror.

.

.

.

.

DUAGHHH!

Kris terpental dan jatuh terjengkang di aspal jalanan akibat tendangan keras dari pria berbadan besar dan kedua tangannya dipenuhi tattoo.

"Lancang mulut lo! Mulai berani lo ya!" pria gemuk dan beranting deret itu mencengkram kerah baju Kris dan menariknya sampai berdiri, "Pake pura-pura lupa segala kalo ini tanggal setoran!"

Sambil meringis dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, Kris menatap balik dua pasang mata sangar dihadapannya, "Gue gak pura-pura lupa, gue cuma minta waktu karena uangnya gue pake beli obat nyokap dulu. Obatnya habis dan kalo gak minum obat, nyokap gue bakal tersiksa semalaman."

"Alaahhh! Banyak bacott!" JDUAKK! Si gemuk bongsor itu membenturkan dahinya yang sekuat batu gunung ke jidat Kris. Kris tersentak dan kembali mendarat keras di aspal jalanan. Cairan berwarna merah mengalir turun dari dahinya.

Plak! Si gemuk beranting deret menepak keras kepala Kris, "Bangun! Jangan merangkak aja! Baru segitu udah mau tewas!"

BUAKKK! Si badan kekar bertato ikut menyumbangkan bogem mentah di wajah Kris.

Kris batuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram, menahan emosi dan keinginan untuk melawan baliknya kuat-kuat. Kalau dia melawan semuanya akan kacau. Orang-orang ini akan melapor dan adiknya disana akan disiksa habis-habisan.

"HEH! Adek lo itu udah utang banyak sama boss! Dan kalo lo gak bisa melunasi sesuai jumlahnya dengan tepat waktu, jangan harap kami mau ngembaliin dia dalam keadaan hidup-hidup! Denger gak lo?!" bentak si tattoo menggelegar.

"Erggh! Gue bilang gue bakal bayar! Gue cuma butuh waktu! Lagipula kemarin-kemarin juga gue selalu menepati janji! Malah kalian selalu dapat jatah lebih banyak dari perjanjian!"

Pria kekar bertato itu berlutut dihadapan Kris lalu mencengkram pipi namja itu kuat-kuat. Wajah Kris penuh lebam dan babak belur kiri kanan. Kedua sudut bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Di bawah hidungnya juga ada sisa darah yang mengering.

"Oke, lo kami kasih tambahan waktu! Tapi inget, kalo sampe lo berani melanggar, tau sendiri akibatnya!"

Orang itu menyentak kasar wajah Kris lalu melangkah kembali ke motor gedenya. Dua pria berbadan besar itu segera melaju secepat kilat meninggalkan lokasi sebelum ada saksi mata yang melihat.

"Kris!"

Kris tercekat menyadari suara yang sangat familier itu. Bahkan menoleh aja dia susahnya bukan main. Seluruh badannya dipenuhi rasa nyeri ampun-ampunan.

Anak itu? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?!

Dengan raut cemas dan khawatir, Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Kris yang masih terduduk lunglai dengan luka lebam disekujur wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun, kamu gak apa-apa kan? Siapa sih orang-orang itu? Kenapa dia mukulin kamu sampai segitunya?"

"Arghh!" Kris meringis memegangi perutnya yang sakit luar biasa saat Chanyeol merangkul Kris, membantunya berdiri dan memapah tubuhnya.

"Aku anter kamu ke rumah sakit." Ujar Chanyeol susah payah membopong tubuh Kris keluar dari gang sempit yang terletak diantara dua ruko yang menjual pakaian wanita.

"Gak perlu, gue gak apa-apa. Langsung ke rumah gue aja." tolak Kris sambil masih meringis menahan perih.

"Gak apa-apa gimana?" tanya Chanyeol melotot protes, "Orang memar-memar dan berdarah gini gak apa-apa. Kita ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol ngotot.

"Oke gundukan, atau siapapun nama lo…"

"Chanyeol." jawab Chanyeol serta merta.

"Oke, Chanyeol. Gue rasa kita gak perlu ke rumah sakit segala. Believe it or not gue udah biasa begini dan sebentar lagi juga bakalan sembuh."

Chanyeol cuek aja, malah angkat tangan dan melambai kearah taksi yang lewat.

"Ayo naik. Buruan!" desak Chanyeol agak keki liat Kris malah berdiri mematung di depan pintu taksi, padahal Chanyeol udah berbaik hati mau ngebukain pintu buat dia.

Karena ingin menghargai usaha keras Chanyeol, Kris pun akhirnya manut dan pasrah aja saat Chanyeol membantunya naik dan mendudukannya di kursi belakang. Sementara namja itu duduk tepat disamping Kris.

"Pak, kita ke rumah sakit terdekat." pinta Chanyeol ke Pak supir.

Pak supir mengangguk dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan normal.

Kris menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kris.

Dua orang itu sama-sama buang muka. Sama-sama merasa canggung dan sama-sama salting bareng.

Keheningan melanda…

"Buat yang tadi…makasih dan sori, gue udah ngerepotin lo." tukas Kris.

Chanyeol bisa melihat cowok itu tersenyum tulus kali ini. Meskipun sekilas dan tetap saja…sedikit!

"Iya, gak apa-apa. Gak ngerepotin kok." Jawab Chanyeol cengengesan grogi sambil tersipu-sipu malu sendiri dibawah tatapan lekat Kris.

"Kenapa lo bisa tau kalo gue ada disitu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Chanyeol agak gelagapan, "Emmh.. tadi… kebetulan numpang lewat, pengen ke rumah temen. Dia tinggal di komplek situ juga." Chanyeol tidak bohong kali ini, dia memang ingin mengunjungi rumah temannya, Lay, dia tinggal di perumahan yang sama dengan Kris. Chanyeol ingin numpang main game bola sekaligus ngerjain tugas kuliah bareng dengan Lay.

"Ohh… begitu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal, "Iya. Begitu."

Kesunyian kembali melanda…

Kris melirik Chanyeol tanpa kentara. Mengamati gerak-gerik namja itu, mengawasi dalam diam, memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat, mengaguminya, dan kembali merasakan gejolak aneh di dalam dadanya. Cowok ini adalah korbannya yang paling 'unik' dan berhasil mencetak kesan yang paling dalam di hatinya setelah sekian lama dia beraksi di jalanan.

Lagi-lagi jantung Kris berdetak antusias. Detak antusias yang sama ketika dia melihat koleksi foto namja ini di hape samsung itu. Hape yang tidak jadi dia jual dan malah terpendam di bawah bantalnya sampai sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hai…hai… ;). Maaf telah menunggu lama. hehe. Buat para ChenMin shipper. Haiii^^! ChenMin momen is here. Dan buat para KaiHun shipper, sesuai request, disini saya adain lagi momentnya moga-moga aja gak mengecewakan ya hehe.  
**

 **Semoga aja temen-temen pada suka :D meskipun kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Tahan tahanin aja ya**

 **Oh iya seperti biasa kali ini part tiga dulu ya. bukan apa-apa atau sengaja pelit. saya juga kepengen baca tanggapan, saran dan kritik dari temen-temen, dengan begitu saya bisa mengkoreksi dan menambahkan atau mengurangi bagian-bagian yang gak perlu atau harus saya edit ulang, makanya itulah tujuan saya update satu-satu kayak gini. Oke? Kotak saran terbuka lebar-lebar :D.**

 **Ya udah gitu aja.** **Kalo mau bantu kasih saran, serta kesan dan pesannya soal FF ini silahkan. Makasih banget banget yang udah mau baca, ngereview, ngelike, dan mensupport di part sebelumnya ;). Big thumbs up for you, guys!  
**

 **#Oke cukup sekian, mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan dan RnR ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You are My Opium?**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast in this Chapter:** Yongguk, Yesung

 **Rating:** M (NC-17)

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Bahasa:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **W arning!:** Disini Chanyeol nista banget agak agak gimanaaa gitu…Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

Chanyeol benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa sentuhan tangan orang itu membuat Chanyeol begitu… begitu… DOMPETKU HILANG!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Chanyeol duduk di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit kecil. Wajahnya tampak cemas. Sudah bermenit-menit lamanya dia menunggu di depan ruangan dokter praktek umum. Sehun dan Xiumin mengiriminya dua pesan singkat. Menanyakan dimana dia sekarang dan apakah mau makan di rumah atau di luar, Chanyeol membalas keduanya dengan kata-kata yang hampir sama. Memberitahukan mungkin akan pulang sedikit terlambat dan kemungkinan besar akan makan di luar dengan Kris. Emm… kalau cowok itu bersedia sih. Tapi semoga aja dia mau.

Gak lama, pintu ruangan dokter terbuka. Kris keluar bersama dengan seorang dokter muda nan tampan. Chanyeol membaca nametag dokter itu.

Yesung? Jadi namanya Dokter Yesung?

"Bagaimana keadaan temen saya, dok?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir melihat Kris keluar dengan kaki kiri dililit perban tebel banget terus digips. Apa Kris patah tulang? Gila orang-orang itu mukulinnya sampai begini banget!

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, teman kamu ini mengalami sedikit masalah pada tulang kering dan pergelangan kakinya. Tapi karena tidak terlalu parah retaknya, mungkin akan butuh proses yang lumayan sebentar untuk pulih."

"Oh…gitu." Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "Kalo boleh tau berapa lama ya, dok?"

"Ya… paling sekitar dua bulan lah."

Kris tampak mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya panjang-panjang. Pasti dia stress banget kakinya retak. Jadi gak bisa nyopet lagi. Meskipun bisa nyopet, tapi gak bisa lari secepat ninja bayangan lagi. Dan orang-orang itu sepertinya bukan orang yang tau berbelas kasihan. Berani bertaruh mereka bahkan tidak pernah nonton telenovela seumur hidup mereka. Meskipun tidak nyambung, intinya orang-orang kayak gitu emang gak punya perasaan! Mana mukanya Kris jadi bonyok kiri kanan dan penuh perban gitu. Apa ini Cuma perasaan Chanyeol aja ya? Kok biarpun mukanya udah gitu, Kris masih tetep keliatan ganteng? Kenapa gantengnya gak berkurang? Coba habis digebukin mukanya langsung berubah jadi Tukul Arwana gitu kek… Gak mungkin ya? Iya juga sih.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir menatap Kris yang sekarang tampak cemas dan rapuh. Entah kemana perginya wajah dingin dan jutek yang selalu cowok itu perlihatkan ke Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ya." pamit Dokter Yesung lalu menoleh ke dua orang pasien yang tadi duduk disebelah Chanyeol, "Berikutnya."

"Kris."

"Hm?"

"Sini aku bantu."

"Gak usah." tolak Kris saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan mau memapahnya, "Baru segini, masih bisa jalan gue."

"Tapi, Kris…"

"Gak usah." Ulang Kris lebih tegas, "Thanks."

Chanyeol pun membatalkan niatnya membantu Kris dengan raut agak kecewa.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu gak laper?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris menggeleng, "Enggak, kenapa?"

Chanyeol garuk-garuk pipi, rada gugup. "Kalau gitu… temenin aku boleh gak?"

Alis Kris naik dikit, "Gak biasa ya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit gak ngerti. Diajakin makan malah dikasih pertanyaan ambigu. "Maksudnya?"

"Itu... makan sendiri. Sampai makan harus ditemenin segala."

Busheeet! Masih judes aja! Kirain kalo udah bonyok kiri kanan gitu langsung jadi baik dan murah senyum.

Tapi Chanyeol harus sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan dan diberi kelancaran jodoh. Amin.

"Makan sendiri? Apa enaknya?" Chanyeol mencibir, "Malah keliatan kayak jomblo ngenes, tau! Udah deh, temenin aku ya? Ya?"

Dasar cowok ngotot! Tapi berhubung Kris juga lagi laper, makanya dia angkat bahu tanda setuju, "Oke. Terserah lo. Mau makan dimana?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat kocak, "Beneran nih mau?"

Kris angkat bahu lagi, "Ya, selama itu bukan di tempat elit, it's okay."

Iyalah, Chanyeol juga anak kos, kali! Mana mungkin tanggal tua gini dia makan di tempat elit? Itu namanya bunuh diri.

"Gak masalah. Aku tau kok tempat makan yang enak dan harganya terjangkau. Aku sama temen-temen aku sering kesana." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum riang. Menularkan senyum energi positifnya ke Kris dan membuat Kris refleks senyum juga ngeliatnya. Meskipun lagi-lagi cuma sedikit. Always sedikit. Tapi gak apa-apa. Cowok itu udah narik bibirnya dikit aja udah bikin Chanyeol seneng.

"Oh ya? Dimana?"

"Ada deh, susah jelasin jalannya. Yaa…emang rada jauh sih dari sini. Tapi dijamin kamu gak bakalan nyesel kok kalo udah nyampe sana. Terus kadang juga sering ada diskon buat mahasiswa, cukup nunjukin kartu mahasiswa aja udah dapet potongan harga untuk semua makanan. Ibu pemilik rumah makan itu baik, aku kenal deket sama dia. Terus selain dapat potongan harga aku juga sering dikasih bonus ayam goreng satu loh sama Ibu itu! Pokoknya dia baiiik banget deh!" cerocos Chanyeol panjang kali lebar. Sementara Kris hanya senyam-senyum dalam hati liat Chanyeol promosi semangat banget. Saking semangatnya sampai memproduksi hujan lokal segala.

Polos, lucu, unik dan perhatian. Itu yang bisa Kris tangkap dari sifat Chanyeol hanya dengan sekali memperhatikan raut wajah dan dari cara dia ngomong ke orang.

Karena keasikan ngobrol ini-itu, mereka sampai gak sadar kalo udah nyampe di luar gerbang rumah sakit. Dua namja yang tingginya hampir sama itu kini berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menatap ke kendaraan yang daritadi lalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

"Kita naik angkot apa bus?" tanya Chanyeol, "Asal jangan taksi lagi ya? Soalnya jujur aja ongkos pulang aku udah kepake buat nganterin kamu. Heheh." Chanyeol cengengesan.

Dasar kelewat polos! "Kita naik angkot kalo gitu." jawab Kris.

"Wah… setuju, setuju! Iya aku juga lagi kangen. Lama gak naik angkot. Eh tapi kamu gak nyopet lagi kan?"

Kris mendelik. Anak ini… orang kaki udah pincang sebelah plus muka udah bonyok semua kayak gini masih ditanyain mau nyopet apa enggak!

Chanyeol meringis, "Owh, oke. Sori. Just asking. Peace, oke? Peace."

Tatapan Kris melunak. Terus begitu ada angkot lewat, kontan cowok itu mengulurkan tangan kanan. Menyetop angkot tersebut.

"Eh… dibelakang aja." tahan Chanyeol saat Kris buka pintu dibagian depan dekat pak sopir.

Kedua alis Kris berkerut-kerut, "Apa? Minta ditemenin lagi?"

Chanyeol manggut-manggut sambil pasang jurus muka polosnya yang menggemaskan. Biar Kris luluh.

"Duduk dibelakang sendiri aja kenapa sih? Ribet banget."

Chanyeol manyun, "Gak seru. Gak bisa ngobrol-ngobrol."

Baru aja Kris buka mulut mau ngebales, tiba-tiba udah di-'Tiiiin!' sama Pak sopirnya, "Woi! Jadi naek gak nih? Malah pada berantem!"

Kris ngeliatin Chanyeol datar. Chanyeol nyengir lima jari, terus pasang muka 'pleaseee' yang melas dan susah ditolak. Kris menghela napas. Udahlah. Daripada lama.

"Ya udah. Sono naik!"

"Yeess! Oke deh!" Chanyeol naik dengan riang gembira. Kris berasa kayak lagi nganterin adeknya yang masih SD ikut lomba mewarnai, bukan kayak lagi jalan sama cowok kuliahan. Habis Chanyeol ini badan doang gede, tapi kelakuan ternyata sebelas dua belas sama bocah.

Sepanjang perjalanan ternyata bocah raksasa ini bukannya ngajakin ngobrol malah pules ngorok di pojokan. Mana tadi udah maksa-maksa nyuruh dia pindah dibelakang segala, eh ternyata malah ditinggal tidur. Payah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melongo.

Ini dimana?

Ini bukan rumah makan yang dia maksud tadi.

Chanyeol melirik Kris, menyalahkan.

Kris ngeliatin balik, alisnya naik sebelah.

"Kok kita bisa ada disini? Aku kan mau ngajakin kamu ke tempat makan langganan aku."

"Terus?" tanya Kris ngeselin, minta ditimpuk batu dari dunia gaib.

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan di dada, cemberut. "Ya harusnya kita gak turun disini!"

"Ya harusnya lo gak tidur." balas Kris tanpa minat dan gak ngerasa bersalah. Iyalah. Dia kan gak tau dimana tempat makan yang digembar-gemborin Chanyeol tadi. Makanya dia asal berhentiin angkotnya terus turun di depan warung langganan dia. Lagian kok rasanya Kris gak tega aja ngebangunin Chanyeol. Memandangi muka damai sentosanya Chanyeol pas lagi tidur itu… selain bikin jantungnya salto ria, juga bikin hatinya ikut damai dan tentram. Beneran.

"Kok gitu? Kok malah nyalahin balik? Kalo gitu kenapa tadi gak dibangunin?"

"Seriously? Lo tuh yang tidur kayak kebo mati! Udah dicolok lubang hidungnya masih aja gak bangun." tukas Kris asli ngibul. Padahal alasan sebenernya dia gak tega ngebangunin karena keasikan mengagumi muka imutnya Chanyeol waktu tidur. Mulutnya mangap dikit. Ilernya netes-netes. Entah kenapa bukannya merasa jijik, Kris malah pengen melahap mulut menganganya Chanyeol terus menjilati ilernya sampai ludes.

"Lo nyolok lubang hidung gue?" tanya Chanyeol melotot gak terima. Kok bisa sih dia gak bangun? Lagian ngapain sih cowok ini nyolok-nyolok lubang hidungnya?!

Kris mengibaskan tangan terus ngeloyor pergi dengan cueknya. Percuma berdebat sama bocah gak peka ini.

"Yah, malah pergi! Tungguin napa?" Chanyeol berlari-lari kecil menjejeri langkah Kris yang udah duluan masuk ke warung tenda sari laut langganannya.

"Bawel, lo mau pesen apa?" Kris narik kursi dan main duduk di salah satu meja kosong deket got bau pipis tikus bercampur pipis makhluk-makhluk lain yang pernah pipis di got itu.

Chanyeol refleks membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Merasa kebauan parah. "Kamu kok bisa sih duduk santai gitu? Disini kan bau. Pindah meja lain, yukk?"

"Lo gak liat tuh meja lain udah pada penuh?" tanya Kris yang emang orangnya praktis. Kalo mejanya penuh ya sudah. Duduk dimana aja asal pantat nancep di kursi, makan, kenyang, selesai deh!

"Ya kalo gitu tungguin. Tuh di meja sana udah mau selesai. Daripada kita makan bau-bauan gini. Gak enak kan makan ikan dengan latar belakang got dan bau pipis? Gak sehat. Gak higienis tau!"

Hergghhhhhhh baweeeell! Kris mendengus kasar sambil bangkit berdiri. Karena merasa dialah yang paling tua jadi dia yang harus ngalah. Tao juga sifatnya gak jauh beda dari Chanyeol. Sama-sama keras kepalanya, sama-sama suka ngatur, dan sama-sama manja.

Tao…

Kalau keinget adiknya itu, terkadang Kris merasa masih belum benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak yang baik. Selalu aja merasa ada yang kurang dan ada yang salah. Kalau saja dulu dia bisa lebih memberi perhatian, pasti mereka sudah berkumpul bersama sekarang. Hangout bareng atau piknik ke gunung diakhir pekan. Bukannya malah nyopet dan mikirin besok mau makan apa dengan duit jatah hasil copet yang gak seberapa.

Setelah pengunjung meja itu beranjak, Chanyeol buru-buru menempatinya sebelum keduluan sama orang lain.

"Kris, Kris, sini!" panggil Chanyeol antusias.

Kris datar aja jalan, terus duduk tetap dengan muka datarnya. Dasar manusia pelit ekspresi!

"Mau pesan apa? Ikan lele atau bebek goreng?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bebek. Kamu?"

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "Suka makan bebek ya?"

"Semua orang di dunia ini suka makan bebek. Aneh kalau gak suka."

"Ehmm…" Chanyeol berdehem, "Tersinggung gue."

"Ohh, lo gak suka? Ya wajar sih…"

Chanyeol melotot, "Eh! Apa maksudnya tuh?"

Kris menggeleng, "Enggak. Gue mau pesen dulu. Jadi lo apa? Ikan Lele atau…?"

"Ya udah, itu aja." Chanyeol ngangguk.

Tuk tuk tuk…

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tampang super bosan. Habis gimana gak bosen coba? Biasanya kalo orang nunggu makanan itu kan sambil ngobrol kek, apaan kek, lha ini? Masa Chanyeol lagi Chanyeol lagi yang ngemeng? Capek dong dia. Mana tadi udah nyerocos banyak banget soal tempat makan langganannya pake gembar-gembor soal diskon ayam goreng segala, eh gak taunya malah nyasar ke sari laut! Lagian kan Chanyeol juga pengen dengerin ceritanya Kris. Banyak yang bikin Chanyeol penasaran. Tentang siapa orang-orang itu, kenapa dia mau jadi pencopet, kemana adiknya pergi, dan lain-lain. Chanyeol mau nanya duluan juga segan. Biar gitu-gitu tahu diri lah dia. Kalau nanyanya udah baik-baik terus jawabannya nyesek bin nyolot kayak waktu itu kan gak enak.

Chanyeol melirik Kris. Cowok ini ganteng. Tapi keliatan seperti menanggung beban hidup yang sangat berat. Kantung matanya sampai bertumpuk. Kusut, kayak orang kurang tidur akibat kebanyakan mikir. Atau emang Kris jarang tidur? Hmm, not surprised at all. Padahal kalau dia segeran dikit, gak kusut, gak datar dan gak bonyok kayak gini… dia bisa jadi pramugara tampan, pilot tampan, presenter tampan, artis tampan, coverboy tampan, model celana renang tampan… Pokoknya apa aja profesi yang membutuhkan tenaga kerja dari cowok tampan.

Kris berdehem, "Ngapain lo?"

"Ha?" Chanyeol gelegapan salting kepergok ngeliatin Kris serius banget, "Enggak, nggak ngapa-ngapain." kilahnya buru-buru buang muka.

"Kagum liat muka gue?"

Ternyata nih cowok narsis juga! "Idih, siapa yang kagum?! Pweh! Geer! Narsis amit-amit."

Kris cuma angkat bahu dengan muka datarnya.

Buset. Ketangkap basah. Chanyeol si mulut keran lancar dan tukang blakblakan langsung mati kutu. Kayaknya Kris emang punya ilmu spesialis bikin orang bisu deh. Chanyeol juga tadi ngeliatin dia kan karena gak ada kerjaan. Coba kalo ngobrol, pasti dia gak akan iseng gak guna gitu.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau dia gampang kehabisan bahan obrolan begitu saja.

"Kamu udah berapa lama sih tinggal di perumahan itu?"

"Udah lama."

"Disitu ada rumah temen aku juga, namanya Lay. Kamu kenal gak?"

Kris menggeleng, "Enggak."

Oh. Kentara jarang bersosialisasi sama tetangga. Chanyeol gak kaget. "Wah sayang banget. Padahal dia orangnya lumayan rame lho."

Alis Kris naik sebelah dan kira-kira artinya: 'Terus?'

"Yaaa… enggak sih, cocok aja buat temen ngobrol gitu kalo pas lagi kosong."

Kris mengernyit, "Lo ngatain gue kosong?"

Udah jaim, gampang tersinggung lagi! Untung ganteng. "Kalau emang lo gak kosong ya udah. Ngapain sewot?" Chanyeol melengos sok cuek. Padahal dalam hati: 'Tuhaan, semoga dia kosong, Tuhan. Semoga dia kosongg…'

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya mengangkat bahu gak jelas.

Sial. Kris ini lama-lama kayak robot terminator somplak yang diprogram cuma buat naik-naikkin alis sama naik-naikkin bahu aja. Apa dia gak tahu interaksi lain? Naik-naikkin bulu mata kek biar ada variasi dikit.

"Eh, tapi beneran nih kamu gak lagi kos…" Sett! Chanyeol mendadak beku begitu tatapan ala Deddy Corbuzier itu menghujam matanya lurus-lurus. Dan sekali lagi berhasil membuatnya terserang penyakit bisu. Bisu permanen.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol memberanikan diri buka mulut. Karena Kris hanya terdiam ngeliatin dia tanpa ekspresi, "Naksir?"

Tau-tau Kris mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. Lurus. Langsung ke mukanya Chanyeol. Jari-jemari panjang milik cowok itu mengusap pelan pipinya sambil berkata "Di pipi lo ada nyamuk mati nih."

Ha? Di pipi Chanyeol ada nyamuk mati? Nyamuk mati?! Demi apa nyamuk itu mati di pipinya? Apa mukanya semacam kuburan nyamuk atau apa? Dan kenapa nyamuk itu mati?! Padahal kan Chanyeol gak nepok sama sekali. Chanyeol menatap dongkol nyamuk kurang ajar yang entah sejak kapan nemplok di pipinya dan merusak momen indah tadi. Ternyata Kris ngusap pipinya bukan karena terpesona dengan pipinya yang semulus bayi. Tapi karena pengen ngambil nyamuk.

Entah kenapa dari sekian banyak pertanyaan keren, yang ditanyakan Chanyeol justru, "Kok bisa?"

Barulah cowok itu mengulum senyum. Dikit. "Gak tau. Bukan gue yang naruh." Dan horeee! Jawabannya agak panjangan dikit. DIKIT!

Chanyeol mencibir, "Iya deh, bukan kamu. Tapi jin penunggu sari laut ini yang naruh."

NYEBELIN! Kris cuma angkat bahu lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi! Kalau gak kasian liat muka bonyoknya aja, udah Chanyeol gamparin daritadi.

Chanyeol buang napas. Kayaknya Kris ini cowok yang gampang-gampang susah. Malah lebih banyak susahnya daripada gampangnya. Bakal ribet nih dia.

Setelah itu Chanyeol memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ngeliatin mas-mas warungnya menggoreng ikan. Daripada mati kering di-jaimin terus.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Kris diam-diam mengamati wajahnya dari samping. Tercenung. Sedetik kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa. Disaat seperti ini, memiliki hubungan romansa dengan seseorang kayaknya berada di urutan seratus dua puluh satu, yang intinya itu bukan prioritas bagi Kris. Tidak sekarang. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahnya. Meski jujur, Kris mulai menyukai namja berpipi chubby ini, tapi menyeret Chanyeol dalam kehidupannya yang berat dan penuh lika-liku… apa cowok itu sanggup? Kris tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Dia tidak boleh membahayakan orang lain. Cukup dirinya sendiri saja yang menanggung ini semua. Dan dekat dengan Chanyeol, otomatis akan membuat namja itu nantinya ikut terjebak dalam sekelumit masalah yang dia hadapi. Itu sudah satu paket. Bonus jika ingin bersama dirinya. Tidak bisa dihindari. Jadi sebelum Kris berpikiran dan berharap terlalu jauh… mending dia mundur teratur dari sekarang.

Tapi hanya mundur saja tidak cukup. Mengingat bocah ini lumayan nekat juga menguntitnya sampai ke rumah meskipun udah dijudesin berkali-kali, jelas 'mundur' saja tidak cukup. Lain halnya kalau Chanyeol yang mundur.

Untuk mewujudkan itu, Kris harus mengambil tindakan lebih. Tindakan untuk membuat namja itu pergi. Menghindar untuk selama-lamanya. Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita ke rumah gue dulu ya."

Chanyeol yang lagi asik-asik bbman sama Sehun kontan menoleh dari layar hapenya. Menatap Kris bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Gue…emm, mau ambil motor di rumah. Daripada lo naik angkot begini. Habis di ongkos, gue juga udah gak punya duit lagi buat bayarin lo."

Denger kata-katanya Kris tadi, Chanyeol langsung merasa gak enak dan bersalah banget. Kok kesannya kayak dia ini lintah darat tak tau diri ya? Udah tau cowok susah gini masih disusahin aja.

"Eng… gak usah repot begitu. Kamu gak usah musingin aku, entar aku turun depan lorong rumah aku aja terus minjem duit punya temen-temen aku, kamu turun aja depan komplek kamu." tolak Chanyeol halus, "Dan soal yang tadi, aku bakal sekalian ganti kalau kita udah nyampe di rumah aku."

Gantian Kris yang bingung, "Jadi maksudnya gue nganterin lo pulang dulu naik angkot ini baru habis itu gue balik naik angkot juga? Ya sama aja boong, mending kita naik motor. Pemborosan."

Chanyeol meringis. Eh..iya, bener juga ya? Kalau kayak tadi caranya dia malah makin ngerepotin Kris kan? Nyuruh cowok itu bolak-balik, itu sama aja ngerjain namanya.

"…ngngg…ya udah kalau gitu. Terserah kamu aja. Maaf jadi ngerepotin." Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala salting dengan pipi merona.

"Baru nyadar?" tanya Kris sukses membuat Chanyeol mendelik.

"Gak perlu sungkan, anggap aja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena lo udah nolong gue." Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat cowok itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum manis dan tulus. Bukan senyum pelit setipis kulit lumpia kayak yang tadi, "Makasih ya."

Pipi Chanyeol merona parah. Sampai-sampai telinga caplangnya juga ikutan merah. Dia sampai harus buang muka biar Kris gak ngeliat tampang memalukannya saat ini. Meski sebenarnya percuma saja karena cowok itu sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Kris geleng-geleng kepala lihat ekspresi malu-malu menggemaskannya Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa permisi. Niatnya untuk membuat Chanyeol pergi langsung maju mundur. Apa dia bisa melakukan itu?

 _Harus bisa!_ sahut suara tekad dalam diri Kris. Bagaimanapun caranya Chanyeol harus menjauh dari kehidupannya yang berantakan ini. Dia tidak boleh melibatkan Chanyeol lebih jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yongguk?"

"Yoo broo!"

Kris cepat-cepat masuk dan menggiring namja itu ke dapur.

"Lu ngapain di rumah gue hah?"

"Ngapain? Lo habis nge-drink? Gak baca sms dari boss? Lo dapat misi baru sekarang."

Kris membeku. Sms dari bedebah itu? Misi apa? Jangan bilang…

"Gue anterin 'barang' nih. Masih bagus. Yaa… belum sempurna sih. Makanya untuk percobaan boss nyuruh lo untuk ngejual beberapa dulu."

Kris menggeleng dengan mata memicing sengit, "Gak. Gue gak bisa! Ini bukan bagian gue. Mereka melanggar perjanjian! Bawa balik barang lo dan bilang gue gak sudi ngejual apapun dari mereka!"

Yongguk malah tertawa sinis, "Kris…Kris, lo udah lama gabung tapi pikiran lo masih naif aja ya? Perjanjian? Lo tau perjanjian itu siapa yang bikin? Atasan kan? Jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu dirubah jangan protes, itu sudah haknya dia."

"Berarti itu tandanya tuh orang gak konsisten! Kalau udah ada hitam diatas putih artinya dia udah sepakat! Nggak. Ini gak fair. Gue gak mau menjalankan misi apapun yang diluar tugas gue!" tolak Kris berusaha mengatur suaranya serendah mungkin agar tidak mencapai ruang tamu, dimana Chanyeol duduk menunggu.

Yongguk menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris dengan senyum menyebalkan, "Itu terserah lo sih. Tugas gue cuma menyampaikan pesan dan nganterin ini. Lo emang punya hak untuk nolak. Tapi inget aja, nyawa adek lo masih berada di genggaman tangan orang itu. Jadi saran gue… talk less do more aja deh. Ya?"

Kris menggeratakkan giginya geram, "Gue tetep gak setuju!"

Yongguk mengibaskan tangan tidak perduli, "Terserah. Yang penting minggu depan gue balik barang itu udah laku terjual. Oke?"

Yongguk berlalu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris, "Udah ya? Udah paham kan? Sekarang gue mau kenalan dulu sama pacar lo."

"Dia bukan pacar gue!" bantah Kris.

"Terus apa? Korban lo? Atau pohon duit?" tanya Yongguk menyeringai, "Tapi emang kalau diliat-liat dia keliatan kayak anak orang mampu sih. Berarti pohon duit kan?"

Kris masih tak bergeming dengan wajah keras saking setengah matinya menahan emosi.

"Oke deh, bro. Good luck ya sama pohon duit lo. Semoga malam ini menyenangkaaan…"

"Kurang ajar!"

Yongguk tertawa keras sambil melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan sorot tajamnya Kris.

Beralih profesi jadi pengedar?! Menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang hina itu?! Terus habis ini dia bakal jadi pencopet merangkap pengedar gitu?! M*ther F**king Sh*t A**hole! Terlalu lama bersama orang-orang ini membuat Kris semakin 'tercemar' dan makin gak beres. Bukannya melepaskan Tao, orang-orang itu malah memanfaatkan Kris dan kelemahannya untuk terus beraksi dibawah bayang-bayang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai!" sapa Yongguk saat melihat Chanyeol masih duduk manis di sofa, "Itu minuman di meja bukan untuk diliatin aja. Diminum dong. Silahkan. Anggap rumah sendiri."

Chanyeol mengangguk sungkan sambil meringis takut-takut merinding liat tangannya Yongguk dipenuhi tato gak jelas mulai dari pundak sampai ujung jari. Pokoknya full tanpa celah! Dan entah kenapa sikap sok ramahnya itu malah terlihat menakutkan di mata Chanyeol.

"Minum aja. Sini gue tuangin kalo lo malas ambil sendiri." tanpa disuruh, Yongguk langsung membalik salah satu gelas lalu menuangkan air dingin dari botol kedalam gelas. "Eh iya nama lo siapa?"

"Chanyeol."

"Nih minum." Yongguk menyodorkan gelas yang sudah terisi ke Chanyeol, "Ayo. Gak ada racunnya kok. Hahah. Takut amat."

"Ha..haha." Chanyeol ikut ketawa tapi ekstra garing. Orang ini mau melawak apa nakutin sih? Pake ngomong gak ada racunnya segala. Itu kan kata-kata favorit para penjahat di film-film sebelum menyodorkan minuman ke korbannya. Lagipula air bening yang ada di botol itu air putih apa sprite sih? Kok ada busa-busanya? Minuman keras kah? Gila aja orang ini kalau sampai opsi ketiga yang benar! Lagian Kris mana sih? Ke dapur kok gak nongol-nongol sampai sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan udah dimutilasi terus dimasukin kulkas sama orang ini?!

Oke. Lagi-lagi pikiran Chanyeol mulai ngaco.

"Kenapa? Belum pernah minum sprite ya sebelumnya?" tanya Yongguk dengan senyum tak terbaca.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Apa dia juga punya ilmu membaca pikiran orang lain? "Udah kok."

"Ohh…belum haus ya?" Yongguk meletakkan gelas itu di meja, "Kalau gitu silahkan ambil sendiri. Duluan ya, gue buru-buru. Sori gak bisa ngobrol lama-lama."

Ya udah sono! Yang mau ngobrol sama situ siapa? batin Chanyeol kesal.

"Bye, salam kenal Chanyeol." tukas Yongguk melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapinya. Malas beramah tamah dengan orang mencurigakan.

Begitu Yongguk pergi, kepala Chanyeol langsung celingak-celinguk kedalam. Kris mana sih? Kok gak keluar-keluar? Katanya tadi mau nganterin? Apa Chanyeol pulang duluan aja ya? Tapi itu namanya gak sopan. Masa Kris udah berbaik hati mau nawarin nganter, eh tiba-tiba dia pulang gak pake pamit? Dimana letak tata kramanya kalau begitu.

Kedua mata Chanyeol kemudian hinggap di gelas berisi sprite 'tidak meyakinkan' itu. Apa benar ini sprite? Karena Chanyeol emang orangnya suka penasaran tingkat tinggi, makanya dia celupin telunjuknya terus dia cicipin pake lidahnya.

Nyem…nyem… manis sih… dan agak asem dikit. Mirip sama rasa soda. Tapi jelas ini bukan sprite. Sebagai anak kos yang fanatik sama minuman bersoda macam fanta, coca-cola dan sprite. Dia tahu betul mana yang sprite ori dan mana yang sprite KW.

Engg… jujur… Chanyeol memang agak haus sih. Dan… minuman itu daritadi memanggil-manggil namanya minta diminum…

Apa Chanyeol minum aja ya? Dia haus banget habis panas-panasan dan duduk berdesakan di angkot tadi. Mana Kris gak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Bodo lah mau sprite KW kek ori kek, sikat aja!

"Chan…" Kris yang tiba-tiba nongol kontan terperangah mendapati Chanyeol kini tengah menenggak minuman yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas. "Lo minum apa?"

"Ini… soda, kata temen kamu sih sprite. Rasanya enak ya. Ini minuman apa sih namanya? Kok aku baru nyoba sekarang?" jawab Chanyeol polos.

"Astagaaa…" keluh Kris putus asa sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendelik, "Kok astaga? Kalau emang gak boleh minum ya udah, gak usah lebai gitu ekspresinya."

Kalau tadi meremas rambut, sekarang Kris menepuk mukanya keras-keras. Botol minuman itu kan… arghh! Itu kan salah satu 'barang' yang dimaksud Yongguk tadi. Kris menemukan satu kardus berisi botol-botol serupa di dalam garasinya. Botol-botol minuman yang harus dia edarkan sebagai misi baru dari atasannya yang super bangsat itu. Kenapa pula bocah ini main nyosor seenaknya aja!? Jangan bilang Yongguk yang nawarin? Kurang ajar bedebah satu itu. Apa dia bermaksud menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai kelinci percobaan?! Awas saja kalau anak ini sampai kenapa-napa nantinya!

"Kris…emang rumah kamu selalu panas gini ya? Panas banget. Panaass…" Chanyeol kipas-kipas heboh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah bajunya.

Gawat! Efek obatnya mulai bereaksi.

Saking shocknya, Kris cuma berdiri mematung dengan tampang cengo. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol mulai melepaskan dua kancing atas kemejanya dan mengekspos leher jenjang dan bahu putih mulus menggodanya.

"Duhh… panass! Paanass… kamu jangan diem aja dong! Ambilin kipas angin kek!"

Kris tersentak dari lamunan dan langsung melesat kedalam mengambil kipas angin sekaligus dengan air mineral dingin biasa.

Kris mengarahkan kipas angin itu ke Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan air mineral dingin. "Nih minum dulu. Habisin aja."

Chanyeol manut dan langsung menenggak habis minuman dalam botol mineral itu. Percuma saja. Dia masih merasa panas luar biasa. Perasaan panas yang sangat aneh. Itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak hebat. Rasa semangat yang asing. Membuatnya menggebu-gebu tanpa sebab. Entah menggebu-gebu untuk apa. Yang Chanyeol tahu dia harus menghilangkan perasaan panas ini. Ahh… panasnya!

"Chan, Chanyeol! Lo ngapain!? Berhenti!" tahan Kris saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan melepaskan semua kancing kemejanya dengan barbar lalu melempar kemejanya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan panik Kris memungut kembali kemeja itu lalu menyerahkannya ke Chanyeol, "Ini pake lagi, cepet!"

"Gak mau aah… panaas sih..eunggh…" sekarang Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suara lenguhan aneh.

Goddamnit. Kris mau tidak mau terpaksa menelan salivanya saat tubuh half naked menggoda iman milik Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri di depannya dengan 'gundukan besar' di selangkangan yang masih terbungkus celana. Rupanya obat itu berhasil merangsang penuh seluruh sistem syaraf Chanyeol bahkan sampai ke bagian paling intim sekaligus.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Kriss… aku kenapa? Kok badanku panas semua sih? Celanaku sesaak Krissh. Aku copot aja yaa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan muka horny.

WHAT?! Enteng banget ngomongnya mau ngelepas celana! Apa dia sadar mengatakan itu?! Cckck. Ternyata otaknya juga ikutan kacau.

"Eitt…eitt…eitt jangan disini, oke? Disana aja ya, disana aja." Kris cepat-cepat menghentikan aksi buka celana Chanyeol lalu menggiring namja yang sedang tersangsang parah itu ke kamar mandi, "Yak. Oke. Disini aja, ayo masuk. Nah! Anak pintar."

"Kriss… kenapa dikurung disini sih? Paanasss! Kamar mandi kamu panas, Kris!"

Kris berusaha tidak menghiraukan. Buru-buru dikuncinya pintu kamar mandi. Dia tidak mungkin mengembalikan Chanyeol dalam keadaan 'hot' seperti itu. Bisa-bisa anak itu bakal mengganas dan menyerang makhluk-makhluk tak berdosa lain yang dia temui di pinggir jalan. Jadi biarkan saja dulu seperti itu sampai capek-capek sendiri.

"Panas… keluarin aku dari sini, pleaseee…"

Kris pura-pura cuek nonton Tv.

"Kriss… tolong lakuin sesuatu… tolong aku…" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat menyayat hati.

Mata Kris mulai melirik-lirik gelisah. Buru-buru dia pakai earphone dan menyalakan musik sekencang mungkin.

Brak Bruk Brak Bruk! "KRIS! BUKA GAK?! SIALAN! JANGAN DIEM AJA! HEH!" pekik Chanyeol mulai barbar diiringi dengan suara benturan keras di pintu.

Kris mengacak rambutnya depresi. Grrrh! Apa boleh buat. Daripada pintu kamar mandinya jebol.

Tapi baru aja Kris mau bukain pintu, dia mendengar ada suara byar byur byar byur di dalam sana. Gila… apa anak itu mengguyur dirinya sendiri?! Separah itukah?

Kedua mata Kris kontan melebar shock melihat pemandangan 'berbahaya' di depannya. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol half naked yang tadi. Kini yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah namja bugil dengan tubuh mulus yang basah kuyup mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan penis yang mengacung tegak tanpa cover sama sekali. Sisa-sisa air yang menetes dari rambut basah Chanyeol, wajahnya yang merah padam, matanya yang sayu dan menyiratkan gairah, dadanya yang megap-megap naik turun, bibir ranumnya yang terbuka sedikit seperti minta dimasuki... Itu semua terlalu 'wow' di mata Kris.

Oh my…

Shit! Kris bisa merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana juga mulai menegang excited.

"Kris… tolong lakukan sesuatu. Panaas… ini masih panaas…tidak mau hilang…" rengek Chanyeol dengan wajah imut namun horny sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan. Ekspresi muka minta dilahap.

Karena Kris hanya diam mematung. Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya mengguncang bahu namja di depannya, "Kris?"

Tiba-tiba kayak ada sentakan yang menjalar dari tangan Chanyeol langsung ke pundak Kris, membuat Kris seolah-olah kayak kena setrum aliran listrik bervoltase kecil di seluruh badan. Setrumnya masih berasa meski Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Rasanya seperti kesemutan… tapi di hati.

Kris menghela napas. Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan ini. Demi kebaikan… jadi, yaah… apa boleh buat kan? Tidak ada jalan lain.

Namja itu langsung membopong tubuh naked Chanyeol ala princess, meskipun agak mengalami kesulitan dengan kakinya yang terasa nyeri sebelah. Tapi akhirnya dia sanggup juga membawa Chanyeol sampai ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuh basahnya diatas ranjang.

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol, "Kamu tunggu disini aja ya… ada yang mau aku ambil." tanpa sadar Kris ketularan ber-aku-kamu.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Kris, "Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalin aku~" rajuknya manja.

Sekali lagi Kris mendaratkan kecupannya di kening Chanyeol, "Aku gak akan lama."

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir, tampak tidak iklas.

"Serius, aku cuma mau ngambil sesuatu habis itu balik lagi."

"Janji?"

Kris tersenyum, "Janji."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Kris beranjak dari kasur lalu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menggeliat sambil mencengkram seprai Kris kuat-kuat, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seperti terbakar dari dalam dan bergejolak hebat. Hormon-hormon dalam tubuhnya seperti terangsang secara keseluruhan dan itu membuat batang kejantanannya terus mengacung tegak daritadi.

Gak lama Kris balik lagi dengan satu tangan tersembunyi di balik punggung.

"Maaf ya kalau agak lama." Kris kembali merangkak naik diatas tubuh naked Chanyeol, "Nah… sekarang, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Kris, kamu bawa apa sih? Kok disembunyiin?"

"Ada deh… kamu pasti suka." tukas Kris dengan senyum misterius.

Chanyeol cemberut, "Apa sih? Kasih tau dong~"

Kris mendaratkan kecupan di kening lagi, "Jangan buru-buru. Entar kamu bakalan tau kok."

Usai berkata begitu, Kris langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Kecupan yang lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan lembut, sangat lembut, penuh perasaan. Chanyeol sangat menikmatinya. Dia menikmati saat-saat lidah Kris menelusup masuk di mulutnya lalu bergulat sebentar dengan lidahnya, dia menikmati sensasi saat bibir Kris menyesap sepasang bibirnya secara bergantian, lalu kembali melumatnya lembut. Semua itu membuat Chanyeol terbuai. Terbang tinggi. Hingga tertidur dalam sekejap.

Kris tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar suara dengkuran pelan dari namja dibawahnya. Bagus. Chanyeol sudah terlelap. Obat tidur yang dia suntikkan ke leher Chanyeol sudah bereaksi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu apakah efek dari opium itu akan menghilang saat Chanyeol tersadar atau justru malah membuatnya ketagihan?

Semoga itu tidak memiliki efek samping. Mengingat obat itu belum sempurna seperti perkataan Yongguk. Semoga saja itu tidak berdampak panjang bagi kesehatan Chanyeol.

Kris meraih ponselnya lalu cepat-cepat mengetik balasan sms untuk orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Chanyeol saat membuka kedua matanya adalah langit-langit dengan dominasi warna putih dan lampu kamar yang redup. Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk berdiri, tetapi saat melihat pakaian yang dia kenakan berbeda jauh dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan saat datang ke rumah Kris, Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya dan malah menarik selimut itu sampai ke dagu.

Baju siapa ini?! Dan kenapa aku bisa tertidur di ranjang ini?! Tunggu dulu… jangan-jangan ini kamar…

"Selamat pagi."

Chanyeol terpekik kaget dan harus menarik napas ketika berhadapan dengan dada paling bidang dan perut paling menggiurkan dari tubuh namja yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya dengan berbalutkan handuk dibagian pinggul. Entah benda sebesar apa yang bisa dia lihat jika berani menarik handuk itu turun. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menggeleng mengusir pikiran mesum yang baru saja merasuki otaknya. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Kemudian tatapan Chanyeol perlahan-lahan naik keatas untuk menatap pemilik dada bidang dan perut menggiurkan itu. Di detik berikutnya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik dua puluh derajat.

KRIS?!

"Sudah bangun toh? Lelap juga ya tidur lo. Sampai-sampai gue pakein baju aja lo gak sadar."

APAAAAA?!

"Kamu gantiin aku baju?! Ngapain?! Emang kita semalam habis ngapain?!" pekik Chanyeol asli histeris. Dia memang senang memimpikan Kris menyetubuhinya dengan berbagai macam pose. Tapi diperkosa dalam keadaan tidak sadar jelas-jelas tidak masuk dalam daftar mimpi liarnya sedikitpun.

Kris tertawa sinis, "Kita? Lo ngebayangin apa sih? Jangan geer deh! Kemarin lo minum sesuatu dan menjerit-jerit panas gak karuan, gue terpaksa gantiin lo baju karena lo basah kuyup. Lo guyur diri lo sendiri di kamar mandi, ingat? Itupun juga lo baru bisa tenang setelah gue bius. Sori. Gue gak punya pilihan lain."

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Masa sih dia melakukan itu? Dia tidak ingat apa-apa! Dia tidak bisa mengingat satupun yang dikatakan Kris. Chanyeol cuma bisa inget waktu itu dia minum sesuatu yang rasanya seperti soda, tapi setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Eh, tapi… tadi Kris bilang apa…? Bius? Chanyeol dibius?

"Kenapa aku dibius?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Terus lo maunya apa? Diperkosa? Jangan harap. Gue emang kere dan susah, tapi gue gak sepicik itu."

Shit. Blak-blakan juga mulutnya nih orang. Chanyeol emang gak pernah membayangkan dirinya dicabuli dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi kok mendengar omongan tadi keluar dari mulut Kris justru malah bikin dia kecewa ya?

"Cepat turun dari kasur gue dan rapikan diri lo. Gue anterin pulang." perintah Kris.

"Tapi Kris—"

"Cepat dan gak pake tapi!" BLAM! Kris beranjak keluar dari kamar sambil banting pintu. Ninggalin Chanyeol yang plangak-plongok galau dan kebingungan sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kris cuma diam seribu bahasa. Kalau kemarin masih mau diajakin berbasa-basi, sekarang tidak ada lagi tanggapan atau sepatah kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ekspresinya campur aduk antara marah, cemas dan bingung. Dan untungnya kali ini Chanyeol lebih peka, sesuatu dalam kepalanya menyuruh Chanyeol ikut bungkam dan tidak mendesak Kris untuk ngobrol panjang lebar lagi. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga belum berani bertanya ini-itu lebih jauh. Feelingnya mengatakan Kris diam bukan karena marah padanya. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa menguping terlalu jelas mengingat jarak dari ruang tamu ke dapur lumayan jauh. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan.

"Turun." tukas Kris pendek setelah motor (milik salah satu temannya) yang mereka tumpangi sampai di depan rumah kosan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol turun dari boncengan dan melepaskan helm di kepalanya, habis itu disodorin ke Kris. "Makasih."

Kris menerimanya kemudian menyimpan helm itu dibagasi motor.

"Sekali lagi sori ya udah ngerepotin." tukas Chanyeol tidak berani menatap wajah Kris langsung.

Kris naik lagi keatas motor dan menstarter motor butut berknalpot meriahnya. Tek-ketek-ketek-ketek-ketek-duaar!, kira-kira seperti itulah bunyinya.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang tinggal seinci lagi mendekat ke pintu langsung berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ya?"

Kris menarik napas panjang-panjang, "Kali ini gue mohon, dengan sangat, pergi dari kehidupan gue."

Apa?

"Pergi. Jangan pernah ikutin gue lagi. Masih ingat kan apa yang terjadi kemarin? Itu belum seberapa. Gue masih punya banyak beragam teman dengan watak yang mirip atau bahkan lebih kejam daripada itu."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Kata-kata Kris menghujamnya sampai ke dasar.

"Jalan hidup lo masih panjang, Chan. Masa depan lo cerah. Jangan sia-siain itu dengan bergaul dengan orang kayak gue."

Chanyeol bungkam. Dia memang hanya bisa menatap Kris dalam diam dengan sorot sayu. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang seperti akan menerobos pertahanannya.

"Oke."

Sekarang gantian Kris yang terhenyak.

"Makasih untuk semuanya dan selamat tinggal." Chanyeol pun berbalik pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu kosannya.

Gamang, hampa dan menyakitkan. Itulah yang bisa dirasakan Kris saat ini. Terpaksa. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Chanyeol harus menyingkir secepat mungkin dari kehidupannya sebelum timbul 'sesuatu' yang lebih besar daripada perasaan ini. Sesuatu yang selalu dikhawatirkan Kris. Sesuatu yang nantinya membuat Kris makin susah melepas namja itu. Lebih baik Chanyeol tetap begitu. Hidup dalam zona nyamannya. Menjadi mahasiswa biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa perlu terlibat lebih jauh dengan kriminal dan komplotan penjahat seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **A/N: Maaf menunggu lama (;-.-). Dikarenakan ada kesibukan yang lebih mendesak akhir-akhir ini, membuat saya terpaksa menjauh dulu dari dunia per-ff-an. Tapi akhirnya sekarang bisa balik lagi (^^).**

 **Oh iya, kali ini ceritanya tbc dengan agak nyesek (^^) dan setelah melewati pertimbangan yang panjang, saya gak jadi menampilkan adegan ngasurnya Kris. Hehehe semoga temen-temen gak kecewa :p**

 **Eh iya, yang mau add fb saya silahkan: Rainey Asmarani ;). Saya siap ditempati curcol kapanpun xD. #plakkk! Dasar authot tukang curcol.**

 **Terus ini buat temen-temen guest yang gak ada akun di ffn, sori ya baru bisa saya balesin sekarang (;-.-) semoga gak pada ngambek sama author.**

kkamjonghun22: hehehe iya saya juga baru nyadar ini gak panjang, masih ada ff yang lebih panjang lagi ternyata perchapternya, kemarin baru nemu. Oke oke salam kenal balik ;) thx for RnR

odiodi12: Oke sama2 :* makasih buanyaak for always RnR hug from me ({})

neng: hahaha iya itu mah emang si jones satu kasian banget. anyway, thx for RnR chingguw :D

miyuk: hahahaha oke, seneng banget udah berhasil bikin kamu ngakak xD. thx for always rnr ;p :D

A. Ren. O: Leonardo jadi bella swan? o.O emang bisa? hhah. Saya gak tinggal di jabodetabek hehe. Jangan dongg saya kan gak jago beladiri, taunya jurus jambakan halilintar aja(?). Kalau saya kadang-kadang bus sering banget angkot malah. salam kenal dari sesama angkot lovers :D :*

embee: Waduh, sering jadi korban copet? Saya gak pernah sih... ajaib ya? Kalau di jkt dan sekitarnya emang rawan. Ya udah salam kenal aja dari sesama bobo cantik angkot lovers (?) :*

Azure23: haloo azure-ssi, sori ya baru dibales sekarang. Hope u still read it and like it (^^). MkASIHH ^^. Oh baru pertama kali ya? Welcome and moga ngeshipperin juga setelah baca ini ff #ngarep. Kenapa opium ya. deskripsinya ada di chap 1 :D

PrinceRathena: Waduh o.O masuk got jangan dongg nanti saya sedih (emang lu siapa thor?) okeoke makasih banyak udah rnr :* hope u like it

 **Saya ucapin makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah mau review di chap sebelumnya dan haaiii salam kenal buat temen-temen readers baru ;). Peluk cium dari author buat semuanya ({}) :*! Terus saya gak jamin bakal update cepet dikarenakan ada keperluan yang lebih mendesak ^^. Jadi harap maklum aja.**

 **#cukup sekian aja dan RnR ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You are My Opium?**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Kris, Chanyeol (Krisyeol)

 **Support Cast in this Chapter:** Chen, Xiumin, Jongin, Sehun

 **Rating:** M (NC-17)

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, Yaoi, Yadong, BL, AU, OOC, dll

 **Disclaimer:** Para pemain milik Yang Maha Kuasa. FF ini murni milik saya dan bener – bener datang dari otak saya. Titik.

 **Bahasa:** FF ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia gaul acakadut

 **W arning!:** Disini Chanyeol nista banget agak agak gimanaaa gitu…Don't like don't read, don't bash and don't be a silent reader ^^

 **Summary Lengkap:**

Chanyeol benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa sentuhan tangan orang itu membuat Chanyeol begitu… begitu… DOMPETKU HILANG!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Oi, darimana aja lo? Udah berhasil begituannya?"

Chanyeol mendelik emosi. Sehun ini gak penting banget sih. Temen baru pulang bukannya ditanyain kabar, baik-baik aja apa enggak, eh malah itu yang ditanyaian!

Chanyeol nyelonong cuek aja. Sebenarnya dia mau cerita kalau kemarin dia berhasil bernaked-naked ria di depannya Kris dan soal ucapan 'putus' sepihak tadi yang berhasil bikin dia down to the max. Cuma dia lagi gak kepengen aja. Yang Chanyeol butuhkan sekarang adalah mandi dan tidur .

"Eh, ditanyain noh sama bebeb gue!" tegur Jongin, "Ngeloyor aja kayak kambing kekenyangan."

"Gak penting lo berdua, males." jawab Chanyeol sambil nuangin air ke gelas terus diminum. Soda sialan itu masih berasa sedikit di tenggorokannya. Semoga aja gak berefek jangka panjang.

"Kenapa sih sensi amat? Marahan ya? Baru juga ketemu udah marahan. Dasar gak jelas." cibir Sehun.

Chanyeol melempar pelototan ke Sehun. Kayak si Jongin jelas aja!

Sehun balik melotot, nantangin. "Apa lu pelatat pelotot? Ngomong!" tukasnya nyolot.

"Berisikk woiii! Gue besok mau UTS! Ribut aja!" seru Chen dari dalam kamar.

Tiga orang itu akhirnya kicep dan memilih kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Jongin dan Sehun main laptop berdua, sedangkan Chanyeol memlih bersembunyi di kamarnya. Di balik selimut. Dan di bawah bantal. Menyalurkan segala kekesalan dan sakit hatinya pada seprai kasur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris berdecak kasar sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat nomer yang tertera di layar hapenya.

Mau apa lagi nih orang?!

"Halo." tukas Kris ogah-ogahan.

"Heeii, Kris. What's up?"

Kris berdecak lagi. "To the point aja deh deh, sialan. Ada apa?"

Suara berat seorang pria diseberang sana tertawa keras. "Dasar anak buah durhaka. Dari awal masuk sampai sekarang nggak pernah nganggep gue bos. Tapi gue suka sih gaya lo, makanya gue lebih seneng mainin lo daripada yang lain."

Kurang ajar!

Kris mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat menahan emosinya yang membludak. Tahaan, tahaaan… biar gimanapun dia nggak boleh kepancing. Bisa-bisa kacau semua rencana yang sudah dia susun rapi.

"Barang yang dianterin si Yongguk udah lo terima kan?"

Kris menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap mukanya. "Sudah. Barusan dateng tadi." Ucapnya kali ini dengan nada agak melunak.

"Sip. Gue mau malem ini tuh barang udah terjual habis. Soal lokasinya, entar gue kabarin mana mana aja yang mesti lo datengin. Inget, sebisa mungkin gunain trik bayangan lo atau apapun lah, gue gak peduli gimana cara lo. Yang jelas, pastiin jangan sampai ada saksi mata atau intel yang ngeliat lo. Pokoknya ini harus! Gak pake tapi dan gak perlu gue jelasin lagi apa akibatnya kalo berani mangkir dari tugas."

GERGGHH! MENYEBALKAN! Kris melirik sandal jepit butut yang tergeletak pasrah di dekat lampu merah. Membayangkan muka bosnya yang picik dan culas, pengen banget Kris memungut sendal butut itu terus dia praktekin jurus yang baru dia ciptain tadi. Jurus 'kepretan setan' di muka si bos.

"Gak, gue gak mau jual barang cacat kayak gitu. Tadi gue udah sempet liat efeknya dan itu lebih dari berbahaya." tolak Kris. "Lagipula Yongguk tadi sempet bilang kalau itu belum sempurna."

Orang itu tertawa, seolah-olah Kris lagi nyeritain cerita humor yang lucu banget. "Ya, ya, itu masih bisa disempurnain nanti setelah putaran pertama laku terjual. Gue gak mau rugi. Lagipula drug itu ya emang barang cacat. Lo kira permen bubuk yang enak dan cuma menimbulkan efek sakit gigi?"

Santai banget ngomongnya! Padahal Kris udah kebayang-bayang puluhan anak muda minum gituan, terus tiba-tiba pada buka baju semua dan menggelar pesta seks. Omg… dia lebih milih mendekam di penjara sekarang juga daripada menyesatkan anak orang lebih banyak lagi. Cukup adiknya aja yang nggak beres.

"Oh ya satu lagi, lo kenal gak siapa anak ini?"

Belum sempat Kris menyahut, hapenya bergetar menandakan ada satu pesan baru yang masuk. Cowok itu cepat-cepat membukanya dan kedua matanya melebar dramatis melihat foto-foto papparazi yang baru saja dikirim oleh si bos besar. Ada fotonya sama Chanyeol waktu lagi bocengan diatas motor, ada foto mereka lagi makan bareng di warung sari laut, ada foto mereka pas lagi berdiri-berdiri depan angkot. Gila! Pasti kerjaan dua kingkong stress itu!

"Itu… itu… pacar gue." Habis ngomong asbun begitu, Kris langsung kebingungan dan terkaget-kaget sendiri. Seolah apa yang dia bilang tadi keluar begitu saja tanpa diproses dulu di otak.

"Bener itu pacar lo?" tanya suara diseberang sana tidak yakin.

"Iya. Dia pacar gue. Ehm, sori, kami emang baru jadian beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi baru kelihatan akhir-akhir ini." Kris sukses mengarang satu cerita dusta tanpa gagap. Terpaksa. Soalnya kalau dia bilang Chanyeol itu adik sepupunya atau temannya Tao, nanti malah ketahuan kalo bohong.

Orang ini sudah cukup mengenal Tao dengan baik untuk tahu silsilah keluarga dan siapa-siapa saja teman nongkrong anak itu. Pokoknya sebagai 'kaki tangan' yang paling loyal (dulu), Tao itu udah dikenal luar dalem lah oleh bos mereka. Dia tahu Kris dan Tao punya seorang Ibu yang sakit-sakitan dan Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dia juga tahu sanak keluarganya berada di China, USA dan Vancouver. Tidak ada yang tinggal di Korea. Sangat kecil kemungkinan Kris memiliki saudara disini. Jika seandainya Kris polos dan lugu, dia pasti akan mengaku jujur Chanyeol cuma anak iseng yang suka nguntit dia kemana-mana. Tapi sayangnya Kris orang yang cukup cermat dan penuh perhitungan. Lagipula bego aja kalau dia pakai alasan kedua. Malah lebih gawat entar urusannya. Bisa-bisa nyawa Chanyeol yang selanjutnya jadi incaran. Ditambah lagi, dengan keberadaan duo kingkong itu yang selalu ngawasin dia kemanapun dan dimanapun, rasanya jawaban paling aman dan tepat saat ini memang 'pacar'.

Tenang saja. Komplotan ini bukan seperti agensi artis yang melarang anggotanya pacaran, berumah tangga dan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seseorang. Selama oknum yang bersangkutan loyal, solid, patuh dan sanggup menjalankan tugas. Yang paling penting, pasangan si bad guy ini juga mau diajak berkompromi, mau bersusah-susah ria dan pintar menyimpan rahasia 'perusahaan'.

"Lo bisa jamin dia aman buat kita? Lo udah tau kan peraturannya kan? Kalo dia gak bisa lo pegang…"

"Aman, aman. Gue jamin. Jangan khawatir. Gue tau peraturannya dan gue bakal patuh." ucap Kris terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Padahal dalam hati puyeng berat. Gimana bisa dia menampakkan diri di depan Chanyeol lagi setelah tadi udah ngomong 'Goodbye'? Itu sama aja kayak menjilat ludah sendiri dong namanya.

But somehow, ada bagian dari dirinya nggak mau bocah bertelinga caplang itu kenapa-napa. Apalagi sampai ikut terancam. Hingga terlontarlah statement 'pacar baru jadian' tadi dari mulutnya.

Ya sudah. Mau gimana lagi? Setelah ini dia harus mikirin cara untuk menjelaskan ke Chanyeol dan membuat namja itu yakin. Mau nggak mau. Lagipula kalau tidak dilibatkan juga bakalan bahaya di Chanyeol-nya. Toh mereka sudah terlanjur aware dengan keberadaan Chanyeol yang notabene orang luar. Orang luar yang dengan polos dan lempengnya telah 'menyeburkan' dirinya sendiri ke kolam siluman buaya.

"Gue gak peduli ada relasi apa lo sama dia, yang jelas gue mau pekerjaan lo tetep jalan dan dia gak menjadi penghambat. Ngerti?"

Gak peduli tapi entar ngirim dua orang lagi buat ngawasin bocah itu. Gak peduli dari segi mananya?

Setelah itu, Kris lebih banyak diam mendengarkan arahan-arahan dari big boss soal planning mereka selanjutnya. Mulut boleh berucap 'Iya', 'Baik', 'Siap' dan 'Gue mengerti', tapi sebenarnya pikiran Kris lagi terbang dan melanglang-buana ke dunia lain. Bahkan saat orang itu mengakhiri telponnya, Kris masih tetap dilanda dilemma dan stress berat.

Wonderful. Amazing!

Sekarang bertambah lagi tanggungan hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRUK! KRUK! KRUK! Chanyeol mengunyah es batu seolah-olah sedang mengunyah cowok itu. Pakai nafsu dan bantuan tenaga dalam dari seribu power rangers. Bodo amat power rangers jumlahnya gak nyampe seribu. Ditambah dragon ball dan teman-temannya juga boleh.

"Yeol…" panggil Sehun dengan tampang serius.

"Hmm?" pipi tembem Chanyeol masih bergerak-gerak mengunyah es batu dengan sadis.

"Yeol, minum ya minum aja, jangan nyaingin limbad gitu dong." tegur Xiumin kalem. "Limbad mah giginya terbuat dari semen dan batu akik, nah elo? Rontok semua tuh gigi baru tahu rasa."

Chanyeol tetep nyomot es batu lain terus dikunyah. Sampai-sampai jus jeruknya belum habis, es batunya udah ludes duluan.

"Sok tau. Tau darimana giginya Limbad terbuat dari semen dan batu akik? Emang lu yang ngelahirin dia?" Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

"Yeol!" kali ini suara Sehun naik satu oktaf. "Liat sini. Tatap mata gue."

Pfrrtt! Uhuk! Uhuk! Xiumin keselek es leci gara-gara omongannya Sehun. Buseet. Sejak kapan Sehun belajar hipnotis praktis bareng Deddy Corbuzier?

"Kok malah ketawa? Ini gue serius!" protes Sehun tak terima lihat Xiumin ngakak ngetawain dia.

"Udaah, Yeol. Buruan. Tatap mata Sehun dan isilah titik-titik dibawah ini." Chen malah semakin ngaco.

Sehun mendelik. Orang dia serius mau dari hati ke hati sama Chanyeol, ehh.. para kutu nangka ini daritadi ngajakin becanda melulu. Kapan kelarnya nih urusan curhat-curhatan!?

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sebal. "Apaan sih ngomong aja pake tatap menatap mata segala? Lagian kalau mau ngomong ya ngomong aja, Hun! Ngapain lu nyuruh gue tatap mata lo segala? Lo punya hak bicara, nah gue juga punya hak menatap kemanapun yang gue suka. Mata, mata gue. Mulut, mulut lo. Jadi gue bebas dong mau menatap ke mata lo kek, mata abang-abang parkir kek, mata pengibar bendera kek…"

"Mata tukang es cendol kek, mata tukang gali kubur kek." sambung Jongin lagi kumat isengnya.

"Jongong!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Nama gue Jongin, bukan Jongong. Monyong!" protes Jongin melotot balik.

"Ya lagian lu main potong aja, orang belum selesai." Chanyeol manyun.

"Lo tuh yang ngomong kepanjangan! Pake pidato segala bawa-bawa abang-abang parkir lah, pengibar bendera lah. Mereka salah apa coba sampe lo bawa-bawa?" balas Jongin.

"Ini kapan curhatnya sihh?!" Sehun ngamuk.

"STOP!" Xiumin tiba-tiba berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara.

Hening. Empat mata disekelilingnya ngeliatin dia penasaran.

Xiumin duduk lagi terus balas menatap empat mata disekelilingnya. "Pada mau curhat gak nih? Kalau nggak, kita pulang aja deh. Terus..oh iya, itu jatah pesanan kalian nanti bayar sendiri-sendiri ya? Soanya gue mau…"

"Intinya, lo jujur deh sama kami, lo lagi ada masalah apa sama Kris?" sambar Jongin setelah diancam Xiumin bayar sendiri-sendiri.

"Iya nih, mana seharian kemarin lo gak pulang dan gak ngabarin pula, terus pulang-pulang udah ngumpet aja di kamar. Pasti lo ada masalah kan kemarin?" timpal Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus sambil iseng nusuk-nusuk jeruk nipis pakai garpu. "Tauk tuh orang. Ngeselin banget."

"Ngeselin kenapa?" tanya Chen.

Chanyeol mendadak mingkem. Ragu-ragu. Dia takut kalau cerita jujur nanti empat orang ini malah ngelarang dia ketemuan lagi sama Kris dan malah berusaha jodoh-jodohin Chanyeol dengan orang-orang gak jelas. Okelah kalau dulu, karena emang dia belum punya tambatan hati. Nah kalau sekarang?

Yang lebih ajaibnya lagi, Chanyeol bahkan nggak merasa kesal sama sekali dengan perkataan Kris yang nyuruh dia untuk menjauh itu. Malah jujur aja bukan itu yang bikin Chanyeol sebal. Melainkan sikap cuek dan lempengnya cowok itu seenaknya nyuruh-nyuruh dia jangan ngikutin lagi. Helooow. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Padahal udah lihat Chanyeol telanjang bulat cuma begitu doang tanggapannya? Enak bener tuh orang! Ya dia sebel dan nggak terima lah. Meskipun kemarin dia stripteasenya murni karena kecerobohan sendiri, tapi tetep aja Chanyeol merasa nggak rela tuh orang habis 'nonton gratis' terus langsung ngusir. Emang Chanyeol apaan? Patung naked berjalan? Orang gila bugil tak berakal?

Yaaa, Chanyeol ngerti sih kalau emang cowok itu khawatir dia bakal kena pengaruh buruk dari temen-temennya yang nggak bener itu. Cuman… ya itu tadi. Ada bagian dalam diri Chanyeol yang merasa nggak rela. Bayangin aja, dia udah capek-capek jungkir balik, giliran akhirnya dapet kesempatan emas kayak kemarin, ehh… udah disuruh pergi lagi! Baru sehari lho padahal! Singkat banget ya kehidupan percintaannya? Sesingkat umur jangkrik.

Dia juga bingung plus nggak ngerti sih. Ini perasaan apa ya? Kok ganjel banget rasanya?

"Chan, bukannya gue mau bikin lo tersinggung atau apa nih, tapi…lo serius kan sama tuh orang?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ha? Apanya?" tanya Chanyeol jadi agak lemot efek menggalau.

"Yeee!" Jongin nimpuk jidat Chanyeol pakai recehan lima ratus.

"Woi, item!" Chanyeol ngelus jidat sambil melotot galak kena timpuk recehan. "Lu kira gue pengemis!?"

"Makanya ditanyain itu yang fokus. Bikin kesel aja! Maksudnya bebeb gue tadi itu, perasaan lo ke si Kris Kris itu gimana? Serius apa kagak? Nah kalau emang serius, perkembangan selanjutnya gimana? Lo gak mungkin kan begini begini terus? Diperjelas dong, diperjelas!"

Chanyeol berdecak. "Ya kalau gak serius ngapain dari kemarin gue segitu ngototnya ngejer-ngejer dia sampai ngorbanin hape segala?"

"Itu sih bukan serius namanya, tapi obsesi." ralat Chen.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Apa bedanya?"

"Ya niat awal lo kan beda."

"Tapi sekarang kan gue jadi beneran tertarik." Ungkap Chanyeol jujur.

"Okelah sekarang lo udah ada hati. Nah setelah itu apa planning lo kedepannya sama si dia? Lo udah ketemuan kan kemarin? Emang dia gak cerita apa-apa gitu?" gantian Xiumin yang bertanya.

Cerita apa? Yang ada kemarin dia malah mati gondok kebanyakan dijaimin dan dijudesin. Cowok jelmaan robot rongsokan gitu. Untung ganteng. Kalo enggak, udah Chanyeol biarin geletakan di tengah jalan. Biarin aja dipungut sama kakek-kakek gelandangan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Nggak. Kemarin dia gak cerita apa-apa. Lebih banyak diemnya malah. Agak tertutup gitu sih orangnya."

Chen, Xiumin, Jongin dan Sehun langsung saling lirik penuh kode. Pokoknya diantara lirikan-lirikan mereka, terdapat kode-kode yang berterbangan (?).

"Nah, itu kalian ngapain tuh pada saling tatap? Gosipin gue lewat kontak batin?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Lo masih belum nyerah juga sama tuh orang?"

Chanyeol gigit bibir, bimbang. "Nyerah? Yaa… gimana ya…"

"Wuiih, gue dapet undangan nih di Emperor!" seru Xiumin membuat Sehun yang lagi buka mulut jadi batal terus mingkem.

"Emperor yang deketnya Hotel VIP?" Jongin langsung melotot antusias. "Boleh bawa temen gak?"

Xiumin menunjukkan sms dari temannya ke Jongin. Tiga kepala sekaligus—kecuali Chanyeol yang masih menggalau—mendekat ke layar untuk melihat isi sms lebih jelas.

"Gimana? Pada mau ikut gak lo?" tanya Xiumin. "Jarang-jarang lho ini, Emperor pula."

Tiga pasang mata saling lirik, kemudian nyengir bareng.

"Kita sih setuju setuju aja. Lo gimana Chan? Mau gak?" Chen nyikut Chanyeol.

"Iya, lumayan loh buat refreshing. Kali aja lo bisa dapet ban serep baru…ups!" Sehun membekap mulutnya terus menyeringai ngeledek. "Sori, gue lupa kalo lo masih jomblo."

Chanyeol melempar pelototan ala singa yang tertekan.

"Iya, Yeol. Ikut aja. Sekalian melepas keperjakaan lo…ups!" Jongin ikut-ikutan Sehun. Ngeselin emang pasangan ampas kopi dan susu basi ini. Temen lagi stress bukannya dimanis-manisin malah diledekin.

"Nggak ah! Males gue." Chanyeol buang muka dengan bibir mengkerut.

"Ayolaah, sekali ini aja. Masa sih kita seneng-seneng sendiri tanpa lo?" bujuk Xiumin.

"Ini Emperor, men! Tempatnya anak-anak muda keren metropolitan pada kumpul. Wah lo ketinggalan banget kalo gak pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kaki disitu." Jongin yang paling semangat ngompor-ngomporin.

Chanyeol melengos. "Ya terus? Kayak besok bakal kiamat aja kalo gue gak pernah kesana."

"Tapi kita nggak mau ninggalin elo sendirian. Entar kita pulang lo udah tergantung di kipas angin kan tragis banget ceritanya." ledek Xiumin.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan. "Tenang aja, gue gak sehopeless itu kok."

"Chan, ayo dongg. Mau ya mau ya mau ya?" bujuk Sehun mengguncang-guncang heboh lengan kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tarik buang napas pelan-pelan, lalu menatap empat wajah di depannya bergantian. Dia juga gak mau sih menggalau terus. Mungkin refreshing sebentar akan membuat perasaannya lebih mendingan.

"Oke, gue ikut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris hampir menyerah saat melihat rumah kontrakan Chanyeol kosong melompong, menandakan tidak ada seekor manusiapun di dalamnya. Dan waktu didatangi di kampusnya, anak itu juga tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya dimanapun.

Kemana sih dia?

Ada sekitar tiga jam Kris menunggu dan bertanya ke orang-orang yang disinyalir teman kuliah dan kenal dengan Chanyeol, kebanyakan pada menggeleng, menjawab tidak tahu atau nyaranin dateng ke rumahnya aja langsung.

Orang-orang yang lihat Kris otomatis pada bertanya-tanya lah, ada hubungan apakah gerangan si ganteng itu dengan si tiang listrik. Kok sampai segitunya cowok itu nyariin Chanyeol? Ada juga yang berpikiran kalau Kris itu pacar barunya Chanyeol. Dan ada juga yang dengan sadisnya bikin asumsi Kris itu tunangannya Chanyeol yang kelewat posesif dan overprotektif, terbukti dia sampai bela-belain keliling dan nyari Chanyeol ke seluruh penjuru kampus saking takutnya ditinggal pergi.

Untungnya pencarian membuahkan hasil, begitu Kris mendatangi cafeteria fakultas kesehatan masyarakat, dia dapet info dari salah seorang temannya, yang sempat curi-curi dengar percakapan mereka tadi, kalau Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan tadi berencana ke Emperor. Mereka sudah meninggalkan kampus selama empat jam lamanya.

Empat jam? Berarti sebelum Kris datang mereka sudah pergi.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada namja, yang mengaku teman sekelas Chanyeol, Kris langsung melesat ke parkiran depan rektorat. Memakai helm dan jaketnya, menstarter motor, dan melajukan motor bututnya dengan kecepatan ekstra minimal. Soalnya kalau ngebut-ngebut takutnya nanti malah meledak di tengah jalan. Maklum. Motor jaman pra sejarah.

Sepanjang jalan Kris terus mengeluh kenapa motor bututnya semakin hari semakin lamban dan menyumpahi orang-orang yang seenaknya menyalip dia gak pake permisi.

Semoga saja bocah-bocah itu belum pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentuman musik yang superkeras dan memekakkan telinga membahana di seluruh penjuru. Beberapa muda-mudi di mabuk asmara tampak 'beradegan panas' di beberapa sudut ruangan. Gemerlap lampu warna-warni yang mewarnai lantai dansa diselingi dentingan suara gelas yang beradu dengan botol minuman, bersaing dengan suara tawa dan hentakan musik. Seorang DJ bergaya trendi sedang beraksi di atas panggung diiringi beberapa penari wanita berpakaian minim dengan goyangan enerjik mereka yang erotis. Para pengunjung yang staminanya masih oke ikut bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik 'How We Party' yang sepertinya sengaja didesain untuk membuat jantung dan gendang telinga ikut berguncang. Belum lagi para pelayan dengan kostum maid yang 'mengundang' dan dandanan tebal mereka semakin membuat tangan para hidung belang bergairah untuk menebarkan colekan mautnya disana-sini.

Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo takjub daritadi.

Jadi ini yang namanya tempat hang out anak-anak muda keren metropolitan? Jujur aja dia juga sudah lama jadi penduduk kota metropolitan, tapi seumur-umur baru kali ini dia nongkrong di tempat beginian. Beda sama Xiumin yang emang anak orang kaya dan temen-temen kumpulnya para diva kampus. Tempat-tempat kayak begini pasti nggak asing buat dia. Apalagi si Jongin tuh yang ngakunya anak gaul keren masa kini. Buntutnya, si Sehun yang tadinya polos-polos alim sekarang jadi ikut ketularan gak beres dan jauh lebih mesum dari Jongin.

"Yeol, mau nggak lo? Jangan plangak plongok aja. Daripada laler yang masuk ke mulut lo mending minuman." Jongin nyodorin sebotol _Martini_ lagi ke depan Chanyeol. "Kalau lo gak suka karena pahit, entar gue pesen yang _Apple Martini_ deh khusus buat lo."

Chanyeol menggeleng. Nyium baunya aja udah bikin dia eneg. Heran temen-temennya ini kok pada sanggup sampai bergelas-gelas.

"Yakin gak mau?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. "Enggak. Makasih. Udah kenyang."

Dua orang itu kompak ngetawain Chanyeol.

"Payah lu, Chan! Badan doang gede, baru minum seuprit aja udah gak kuat." ledek Jongin sambil cengangas-cengenges dan tepuk tangan gak jelas. Makhluk satu itu udah mulai nge-fly rupanya.

"Tauk nih, mikirin apa sih? Belum move on juga lu? Sini gue bantuin nyari yang pahanya paling mulus. Kalau enggak, yang bulu keteknya paling lebat deh." Sehun omongannya mulai ngaco. "Atau yang brewokan semuka kayak om itu?" tunjuk Sehun ke om-om berpakaian necis dan berbodi tipis, sibuk goyang pinggul dengan celana ketatnya yang nggak banget.

Jongin dan Sehun ngakak bareng lihat tingkah jijay om itu.

Chanyeol tetep menggeleng sambil manyun. Dia gak mau minum, gak mau joget, dan gak mau apa-apa. Cuma mau pulang pokoknya! Tapi keempat temennya ini terlalu keasikan sendiri. Chen dan Xiumin malah sudah bergabung di lantai dansa daritadi. Ikut melonjak-lonjak hepi bareng muda-mudi yang lain.

Saking heboh dan gilanya Sehun ketawa, dia sampai ngebet mukul-mukulin dadanya Jongin. Rupanya gerakan mukul-mukul gemesnya Sehun telah membangkitkan virus mesumnya Jongin. Tau-tau cowok itu menarik Sehun sampai nempel dibadannya terus melumat bibir Sehun ala predator lapar.

Chanyeol langsung kalap. "Oi oi… ini malah pada begituan disini. Pulang yuk pulang?"

Jongin malah menarik Sehun sampai terduduk di pangkuannya, lalu kembali melakukan adegan ciuman yang dua kali lebih hot dari ciuman tadi. Saking menikmatinya, dua tangan Sehun mulai bergerak dan meremas surai hitam sang kekasih. Mana efek suara 'cap-cip-cup' bercampur lenguhan dan desahan Sehun saat bibir nakal Jongin menjalari lehernya, semua pemandangan itu bikin Chanyeol ikutan ngiler dan refleks membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

TIDAAAKK! Dia harus minggat secepatnya sebelum tangannya mulai gatal ingin melakukan permainan solo.

Syukurlah dua orang itu masih punya belas kasihan, sebelum Chanyeol sempat berdiri dan minggat, mereka lebih dulu berdiri dan pamit ke Chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka disuatu tempat. Chanyeol nggak perlu repot-repot bertanya. Palingan kalau bukan di bilik toilet ya sewa kamar di hotel sebelah.

Miris. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol sendirian.

Namja itu buang tarik napas berkali-kali. Bohong kalau dia nggak merasa iri melihat pasangan muda-mudi yang asik bermesra-mesraan di pojokan. Tapi dia gak mungkin juga asal narik sembarangan orang terus diajak begituan. Tidak mau. Dia kan tidak se-bitchy itu.

Karena bosan dan tidak ada kerjaan, akhirnya Chanyeol iseng menuangkan setengahnya lagi kedalam gelas. Rasa pahitnya membuat Chanyeol sempat komat-kamit dulu mempertimbangkan apakah akan dia minum apa tidak. Setelah semenit komat-kamit, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencoba setengah gelas yang pertama. Lagipula ini mumpung-mumpungan. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi dia bisa kayak begini?

Dipejamkannya kedua mata rapat-rapat. Dengan cepat dia pindahkan seluruh isi gelas kedalam lambungnya. Seketika dia mencengkram gelas kuat-kuat merasakan tajamnya alcohol yang melewati tenggorokan. Sepasang matanya mengerjap kaget dan badannya sempat tersentak kebelakang.

Setelah bersusah payah berjuang melawan rasa asing dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Awalnya samar-samar. Lama-lama siluet tubuh pria tinggi tegap itu semakin jelas di matanya. Pria itu berjalan kearahnya dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di saku celana. Tak lupa dia melempar senyum lady killer dan uke killer.

Bukan. Itu bukan Kris. Pria itu sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun diatas Kris. Terbukti dari beberapa garis halus yang tampak di bagian matanya. Meskipun tidak Chanyeol pungkiri, ketampanan dan gaya keren pria itu telah menyaingi ketampanan maling tersayangnya. Dan Chanyeol yakin dibalik kemeja itu ada abs kotak-kotak dan otot lengan yang sempurna. Pasti lebih oke dari punya Kris…

"Hai. Sendirian?" tau-tau pria itu sudah duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergeser sedikit. Orang ini kelihatannya ramah, tapi jelas sekali dia tidak boleh gampang percaya begitu saja dengan orang asing.

"Nggak, sama teman." jawab Chanyeol memaksakan senyum.

"Ohh." Orang itu manggut-manggut. Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat begini hidungnya mancung banget. "Boleh gak kalau saya ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar? Kebetulan saya juga lagi sama temen dan mereka malah keasikan sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi karena dia lagi was-was, senyumannya lebih mirip ringisan orang ambeyen. "Oh gitu."

"Eh, udah nyoba minuman terbaru yang disediain disini, belum?" tanya orang itu dengan sikap ramah.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Bukan karena dia gak tau terus kepengen nyoba. Nah yang tadi aja udah bikin kepalanya cenat-cenut sampai sekarang.

"Kalau gitu keberatan kalau saya traktir kamu segelas? Yaa.. itung-itung sebagai tanda perkenalan lah. Biar asik juga kita ngobrolnya."

Chanyeol menggeleng semakin kuat. Nggak, nggak, nggak! Dia nggak mau! Nggak mau kenalan sama om ganteng ini dan nggak mau minum yang aneh-aneh lagi. Chanyeol trauma. Terakhir dia coba-coba dan harus berakhir bugil di depan kecengan sendiri. Untung aja dapat ciuman dari Kris. Jadi nggak rugi rugi banget. Heheh.

Iya. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin setelah memutar otak. Ingatan-ingatan itu perlahan kembali dan bersatu bagai potongan puzzle yang terpisah, membentuk satu kejadian lengkap yang memalukan dan benar-benar telah mencoreng harga dirinya. Semoga Kris bukan ingin menjauhinya karena ilfill. Lagipula itu kan bukan salah Chanyeol. Gara-gara si tato sialan itu nyodor-nyodorin soda beracun ke dia!

"Mm, gak usah, gak usah repot-repot, makasih. Saya gak haus kok. Beneran. Tadi udah minum juga dua gelas." tolak Chanyeol sedikit berbohong.

Terlambat. Pelayan sudah terlanjur datang dan membawa dua gelas berisi minuman berwarna biru dengan campuran putih bening dibawahnya.

Pria itu menyodorkan satu gelas ke Chanyeol sedangkan gelas satunya dia pegang sendiri.

"Bersulang?" tanyanya dengan smirk miring. Masih terlihat tampan dan menawan. Meskipun di mata Chanyeol, smirk itu kelihatan berbeda dengan senyuman-senyuman yang tadi.

"Mm…" dia menatap ragu genangan air dalam gelas.

"Ayo? Rasanya nggak jauh beda kok sama _Martini_ yang kamu minum tadi. Bahkan lebih manis dari yang rasa Apelnya."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut curiga. Darimana dia tahu teman-temannya ingin pesan _Apple_ _Martini_? Apa cuma kebetulan aja atau memang minuman itu yang paling laku disini?

Pria itu mengangkat gelasnya, "Bersulang?"

Chanyeol diem aja dengan muka waspada. Tidak mengangkat gelasnya dan tidak meminumnya sampai habis seperti yang orang itu lakukan.

"Nih buktinya saya aman-aman aja. Tuh saya habisin." Om ganteng itu memamerkan isi gelas beningnya ke Chanyeol, biar bocah di depannya ini percaya kalau minuman ini aman dan hanya memiliki efek alcohol yang sama. "Masa sih kamu nolak pemberian dari orang yang udah berbaik hati nraktir kamu?"

Chanyeol kekeuh menggeleng. "Eng..makasih. Tapi saya beneran udah gak haus lagi."

Oke. Ini menyeramkan. Tapi serius. Karena makhluk di depannya ini menampakkan seringai miring yang auranya jauh lebih mistis dan lebih mengerikan daripada yang tadi. Entah itu perasaan Chanyeol aja atau emang bulu-bulu halus di badannya pada berdiri semua? Dia merinding total. Sumpah. Siapa sih orang ini? Ganteng sih ganteng. Tampan sih tampan. Bahkan cocok jadi sugar daddy kalau kata anak-anak muda jaman sekarang. Bukan berarti Chanyeol berniat jadi sugar baby, tapi beneran, suer, dia gak mau punya sugar daddy pemimpin geng pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Tiba-tiba makhluk Tuhan paling seksi di depannya ini ngakak. Bikin Chanyeol melongo bingung dan heran sendiri. Antara mau ngibrit sambil terompol-ompol atau nimpuk kepala om ini pake botol baru kabur.

"Udah gak haus lagi, hm?"

Dengan polosnya, Chanyeol mengangguk takut-takut.

"Kalau begitu, jujur ya, kamu itu sebenarnya mau dibayar berapa sih?"

Hah?! Bayar?!

Chanyeol nelen ludah, seret. "B-bayar?"

Orang itu bergeser lima senti sedangkan Chanyeol bergeser sepuluh senti.

"Kamu ini emang suka akting polos ke orang-orang atau emang beneran polos, hm?" tanya orang itu dengan senyum berbahayanya. "Soalnya saya gak keberatan sih kalau partner saya malam ini masih polos kayak kamu." dari nada ramah, berubah menjadi nada genit dan penuh rayuan. Belum lagi tatapannya ke Chanyeol. Bikin Chanyeol jadi ngerasa _hiiiy_ sendiri!

HAH? Apa tadi dia bilang…PARTNER?!

Gawat. Daritadi perasaan gak enak Chanyeol bukan tanpa alasan. Orang ini emang om-om pedofil gak beres yang demen 'main' sama bocah terus berani merogoh kocek berapapun demi memuaskan hasrat ke-pedofilan-nya itu. Alarm tanda bahaya di kepala Chanyeol berbunyi nyaring, menandakan kalau dia harus segera…

Lariiiiii!

Tahu-tahu laki-laki itu sudah berdiri menghadang langkah Chanyeol. Dari jarak sedekat ini, wangi parfumnya menyengat maut dan sukses bikin Chanyeol kliyengan pusing. Kayaknya orang ini pakai parfumnya bukan disemprot kayak orang-orang normal kebanyakan, melainkan dipake mandi dengan kemeja merahnya yang norak total ini.

"Sweety, where are you going, hm? Ayolaah, saya bakalan bersikap lembut kok sama kamu."

"Oh, hai…sori, saya sibuk. Harus ketemu temen saya disana." Jawab Chanyeol kaku, ketus dan buru-buru.

"Jangan galak-galak begitu dong, sweety. Kamu sengaja ya akting bikin orang penasaran? Karena kamu sukses besar bikin saya makin penasaran." Dia melangkah maju, Chanyeol melangkah mundur dengan tampang waspada. Namja itu celingukan mencari Chen dan Xiumin, tapi dua kampretos itu kayak menghilang ditelan lautan manusia. Padahal dia lagi butuh pertolongan banget! Mimpi apa Chanyeol semalam? Pengalaman pertamanya dateng ke tempat beginian malah bikin dia berakhir jadi santapan om-om girang! "Tapi jangan jual mahal lah, aku juga bisa bayar mahal kok biar bisa ditemenin kamu, sweety." Orang itu mencolek dagu Chanyeol dengan lancangnya.

Motherfuck…?! "SHIT!" refleks Chanyeol menepis tangan laki-laki itu kasar. "Tolong ya jangan bikin kesabaran gue habis!" Chanyeol sudah ancang-ancang buat nonjok. Jangan kira dia gak bisa ngelawan. Sementara orang-orang yang daritadi lalu lalang di dekat mereka, pada gak peduli dan sebodo amat. Iyalah, orang-orang teler gitu mana sempat musingin urusan lain?

Chanyeol benar-benar berhasil membuat pria itu kaget dan malah makin nafsu karena bete. "Heran, bocah lugu kayak kamu kok bisa nyasar disini? Heh, asal kamu tahu ya, disini itu semua orang bisa disentuh. Mau cowok kek, mau cewek kek, mau setengah mateng kek. Dan kalau harganya cocok, bisa dibawa pulang. Ngerti?! Jadi kamu gak perlu khawatir, karena saya bisa bayar kamu lebih mahal dari siapapun." tukasnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Udah! Pokoknya sini temenin saya minum." Laki-laki itu mencekal tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha menariknya kembali.

Chanyeol bertekad setelah ini akan mencekik keempat temannya satu persatu lalu mengubur jasad mereka di tempat yang jauh dari peradaban manusia. Habis kesel! Giliran dia lagi terjebak begini malah gak ada yang nongol satupun! Pada asik sendiri-sendiri!

"HEH! Lepasin tangan gue, biadab! Setan!" hardik Chanyeol sambil meronta-ronta. Bullshit tata karma. Orang kayak gini pantasnya dihina-hina selama tujuh turunan.

"Weits, bro, bro, lepasin bro… tolong lepasin dia…"

Chanyeol kontan melongo mendapati sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya. Kris?! Ngapain tiba-tiba cowok ini ada disini?! Oke. Gak penting apa alasannya. Intinya perasaan Chanyeol langsung lega dan tenang banget bisa ngelihat Kris lagi.

Laki-laki yang mencengkram tangan kanan Chanyeol menatap Kris bingung dan gak suka. "Lo siapa, hah? Ngapain nyuruh-nyuruh ngelepasin? Gue yang lihat dia duluan. Elo? Silahkan cari yang lain!" dengan tidak tahu malu dan seenak gundulnya om ini mengklaim Chanyeol.

Anehnya Kris tidak marah atau langsung mendaratkan bogem mentah di muka songong laki-laki itu. Dia malah kelihatan tenang dan terkendali. Seolah-olah sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan… diluar hobi nyolongnya dia juga sering main-main ke tempat ginian?! Well, Chanyeol gak heran sih kalau mengingat profesi Kris sekarang. Tapi yang dia gak terima itu kalau Kris ternyata udah sering meng- _hire_ cewek-cewek atau cowok-cowok gak bener buat diajakin 'main'…

Ehh, masa iya Kris begitu? Cowok ini kan hidupnya susah dan melarat banget, gimana caranya dia bayar orang kalau ngurusin perut sendiri aja masih kelabakan?

"Sori, bro. Kayaknya lu deh yang mesti cari partner lain, soalnya dia ini bini gue."

"HAH?" Chanyeol dan om-om girang itu kompak kaget berjamaah.

Chanyeol tercengang. Yaiyalah gimana gak kaget kalau diaku-aku bini?! Dia ini kan cowok. Apa Kris gak bisa nyari alasan lain yang lebih enak dan masuk akal?!

"Jadi gini, yaa emang secara fisik dia itu laki-laki, tapi sebenarnya dia ini baru sebulan lalu operasi ganti kelamin. Tapi beneran dia ini istri gue dan baru aja selesai ngelahirin anak kami yang kedua."

Ha-ha. Chanyeol gak tahu musti nangis sambil jongkok atau nangis sambil getok kepala Kris pake botol begitu denger penjelasannya tadi. Udah diaku-akuin istri, difitnah baru ngelahirin pula! Dia jadi curiga kalau Kris ini _agak-agak_ juga ternyata. Dasar gak beres semua!

"Serius lo? Dia ini cewek dan baru ngelahirin?" Kris sukses membuat laki-laki mesum itu melepas tangan Chanyeol dengan tampang ilfill.

Kris mengangguk cemas. "Iya, bro. Jadi tolong lo lepasin sekarang karena kami musti buru-buru ke hotel sebelah buat… yaaa… lo tau lah. Urusan suami-istri." Pas ngomong suami-istri, Kris langsung noleh ke Chanyeol dan melempar kedipan mata yang ganteng tapi berkesan 'nakal'.

Chanyeol tahu dia harus ngapain. Nangis bahagia sambil goyang ngebor kayaknya.

Cowok berparfum selusin itu meringis malas. "Ya udah deh, mending lo bawa balik nih bini lo! Judes dan cranky banget! Jangan sampai dia berkeliaran dan ngerusak mood cowok-cowok lain di party ini." ketusnya. "Untung lo dateng. Hampir aja duit gue melayang sia-sia. Soalnya gue ogah partneran sama cewek, apalagi yang sekong. Gue maunya yang pure laki!"

 _Ya udah sono cari bocah ingusan lain yang pure laki!_ Batin Chanyeol sambil mencibir.

"Oh iya, bro… maaf kalau kami ganggu acara disini." Kris mengangguk sambil menyalami tangan laki-laki itu terus tos ala cowok. "Ayo sayang, kita ke sebelah. Nanti kamu mau pake gaya apapun aku kabulin kok."

Prftt… tawa Chanyeol nyaris berhamburan keluar kalau gak buru-buru dia tahan pake tangan. Dan Chanyeol nurut aja waktu Kris membawa dia ke lorong yang isinya pintu semua.

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap deretan pintu-pintu yang berjejer rapi disitu. Dia baru tahu kalau bar ini menyediakan 'esktra room' juga. Tapi dia gak bego-bego amat lah. Dia tahu pintu-pintu ini ada disini buat apa. Ya salah satu penggunanya pasti om-om tak tahu diri tadi. Nah… tunggu dulu…  
Jangan bilang Kris sengaja jauh-jauh dateng kesini untuk…

Belum sempat Chanyeol berpikir jauh, Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menggiring punggung Chanyeol ke salah satu sisi tembok, dibelakang pilar besar yang menghalangi pandangan orang-orang.

Chanyeol bersusah payah menelan salivanya. Menatap Kris cemas dan merinding sebadan. "Ngapain kita disini?"

"Sebelum lo menghayal yang bukan-bukan, gue tegasin sekali lagi, niat gue kesini nyamperin lo karena ada sesuatu hal yang pengen gue omongin."

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan dagu terangkat. Nunjukin kalau di masih ngambek dan tidak terima. "Oh ya? Jelasin atau minta maaf?"

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Kris lempeng. Chanyeol bersumpah detik itu juga dia akan membenturkan kepala Kris ke pilar besar disampingnya. "Lagipula yang gue lakuin itu untuk keselamatan diri lo sendiri. Orang-orang yang berurusan dengan gue ini bukan sembarang orang. Mereka itu komplotan penjahat dan criminal kelas kakap. Lo ngerti gak sih?"

Chanyeol terpana menatap wajah Kris. Lihat ekspresi ngomongnya yang serius bak seorang ksatria begitu, Chanyeol tanpa sadar jadi tersipu-sipu geer. Gak nyangka cowok kaku ini masih memikirkan keselamatan dirinya.

"Oh iya, satu lagi, mulai sekarang, kita pacaran."

WAPAAA?! Kalau ini film kartun, pasti bola mata Chanyeol udah mental keluar kayak per. Jadi pacar Kris? Mendadak?! Tunggu dulu, ini apa urusannya dari cerita dunia kriminal nyasar ke pacar-pacaran?

Kalau tadi waktu dituduh sebagai bininya Kris yang habis ngelahirin, Chanyeol masih bisa nahan diri. Sekarang dia udah gak bisa nahan diri lagi. Nahan diri pengen pingsan!

"Kris, kamu gak mabok kan?" malah itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Habisnya dia super bingung dan gak nyangka aja cowok aneh ini bisa nembak kayak gini, padahal tadi dengan tidak berperasaannya udah ngusir dia. Eh…sekarang dateng-dateng kok malah ngajak pacaran?! Chanyeol sih seneng-seneng aja, tapi jangan sampai dia udah menari-nari bahagia gak taunya Kris cuma lagi teler dan asal ceplos doang. Mana nembaknya pakai muka tanpa ekspresi gitu. Ya pasti aja Chanyeol heran.

"Jadi…" omongan Kris terpotong saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang mengintip dari balik pilar lain. Ke sosok mencurigakan—entah siapapun itu—yang berdiri di ujung sana dan tengah mengawasi mereka.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Kris mencengkram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menarik namja tinggi itu ke salah satu kamar yang berada persis paling dekat dengan posisi mereka berdiri. Kris menutup pintu dibelakangnya kemudian mendudukkan Chanyeol di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan mesum remang-remang ini.

Chanyeol menatap cowok dihadapannya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Di kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis pertanyaan. Tapi pertanyaan yang paling mendominasi saat ini adalah: "Nih orang maunya apa sih?"

Berduaan di kamar dengan pencahayaan lampu minim berwarna ungu remang-remang, membuat segala fantasi gila dan pikiran kotornya refleks terputar tanpa bisa di-stop. Chanyeol tahu tidak seharusnya dia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak disaat genting begini. Tapi jujur aja sekarang ini dia susah berpikiran jernih. Malah, pikirannya gak jernih sama sekali alias keruh banget! Apalagi lihat sorot matanya Kris yang tajam dan serius begitu, refleks dia langsung kebayang satu set adegan porno yang erotis tapi sadis.

Kris duduk disebelah Chanyeol. "Gue akan jujur sejujur jujurnya sekarang, gue harap lo simak baik-baik. Karena gak akan ada pengulangan."

Chanyeol mencibir. Dasar kaku! "Baik, pak guru."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kayaknya udah nyaris sepuluh menit Chanyeol nggak ngedip sama sekali. Kayaknya dia terlalu takjub denger cerita Kris soal latar belakangnya jadi copet, masa lalunya yang amburadul, adiknya yang bermasalah, sampai niat baiknya yang malah bikin dia terjebak dan terjerumus lebih jauh dalam komplotan kriminal paling berbahaya. Geng kriminal yang lagi jadi buronan polisi internasional dengan bejibun kasus yang gak jauh-jauh dari pencurian, perampokan, transaksi barang haram dan human trafficking.

Ini gila. Chanyeol bener-bener gak nyangka dia sudah berurusan dengan cowok yang mempunyai kehidupan seliar dan segila itu. Oke. Chanyeol tahu kalau Kris memang pencopet, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Yang dia tidak tahu, ternyata Kris dinaungi oleh satu geng besar yang gak terfokus ke satu jenis kejahatan aja. Selain pencopet seperti dirinya, 'teman-teman' Kris ada juga yang pengedar kayak adiknya dulu. Dan sekarang, pimpinan kelompok itu menginginkan Kris untuk melanjutkan tugas sinting sang adik.

Bukan cuma itu yang bikin Chanyeol terperangah takjub sampai tanpa sadar jadi nahan napas, tapi alasan Kris buat ngejadiin dia pacar yang bikin Chanyeol sesak napas sampai sekarang.

"Mereka udah terlanjur ngeliat elo terlibat. Secara gak langsung. Apalagi Yongguk pasti udah ngelapor soal soda haram itu yang dia uji cobakan di elo. Belum lagi dua orang yang ngikutin gue berhasil menyerahkan bukti-bukti foto. Gue gak bisa mengelak apalagi ngarang alasan diluar dari itu. Sori. Gue terpaksa dan gak nemuin alternatif lain. Mereka juga pasti gak akan ngelepas lo begitu aja, karena lo udah dianggap 'cukup tahu' untuk ukuran orang luar. Gue gak mau ambil resiko dengan ngebiarin mereka memata-matai lo tanpa lo tahu apa penyebabnya."

Kepala Chanyeol makin pening. Sekarang dia beneran terlibat dalam semacam geng mafia dan cowok yang ada di depannya ini adalah salah satu anggota mereka! Perasaan Chanyeol jadi nggak enak. Dari ketakutan jadi ketakutan banget sampai-sampai dia kepengen gebukin tembok sambil teriak-teriak.

"Konsekuensinya buat gue apa?" akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil buka mulut.

Kris menghela napas panjang. "Seperti yang gue bilang tadi, mulai hari ini kita pacaran."

Cara nembak yang aneh. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah ditembak orang. Begitu giliran ada yang nembak, bukannya berbunga-bunga dia malah deg-degan horror.

Satu menit berlalu, Kris mutusin untuk diam dulu supaya Chanyeol bisa menikmati kagetnya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Kayak mau ngomong sesuatu tapi masih bingung. Chanyeol memang belum pulih dari perasaan shock.

"Mereka akan ngawasin kita untuk memastikan kita ini benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Lo gak liat tadi orang yang sembunyi dibalik pilar sana? Gue yakin itu salah satu orang yang diutus mereka buat ngawasin lo."

YA TUHAN TOLOONNGG! Sekarang Chanyeol juga punya pengawas bayangan! Itu artinya dia gak boleh pipis sembarangan lagi. Entah kenapa malah itu yang terbayang di kepalanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Gimana mau liat kalo udah keburu kamu tarik duluan? Emang bener ada tadi?"

"Iya. Makanya mulai sekarang lo harus jaga-jaga, jangan sampai melakukan secuil kecerobohan yang bikin nyawa lo terancam. Ngerti?"

Meskipun ragu dan takut, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi… yaa… kita harus pacaran supaya mereka yakin omongan gue gak bullshit. Karena kalau sampai kita ketahuan gak ada hubungan apa-apa, bisa bahaya. Ada aturan soal pacar-pacaran di geng ini."

Anjir, pacaran aja pake aturan segala. "Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pertama, pacar gak boleh tau apa-apa sama sekali. Kedua, kalau mereka udah terlanjur lihat dan _tau_ , meskipun hanya seuprit, cuma ada dua kemungkinan. Pacar harus mau masuk ke lingkaran komplotan dan bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya untuk ngejaga rahasia komplotan, mereka harus yakin lo bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya dan kita bisa ikuti aturan main mereka. Kemungkinan lain, kalau si pacar ini gak mau terlibat dan menolak untuk patuh, itu lain lagi ceritanya."

"A-apa? Emang kenapa kalau nolak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada agak gemetar.

Kris menampilkan smirk miring lalu membuat pistol dari jari tangannya, habis itu diarahkan ke kepala Chanyeol. "Jangan kaget kalau lo lagi enak-enak makan di McD, terus tau-tau 'DOR!'. Peluru sniper bersarang di otak lo." Kris benar-benar sukses bikin Chanyeol tegang. Saking tegangnya, dia sampai nyaris terbang dari sofa waktu Kris ngomong 'DOR!'. Serem juga kalau kayak begitu kasusnya. Dia bakal masuk Koran dengan headline: ' **Seorang Mahasiswa mati tertembak saat sedang melahap ayam kentucky**.'

"Sampai kapan sih kamu mau terlibat sama orang-orang kayak gitu?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela perenungannya.

Kris tarik buang napas lagi. "Gue gak bisa mundur sekarang. Jerih payah gue tinggal sedikit lagi membuahkan hasil. Gue hanya harus ngumpulin beberapa sisanya. Setelah itu gue dan Tao bakalan bebas. Keluarga gue bakalan bebas dari bayang-bayang mereka. Dan gue gak mungkin ngerusak rencana yang udah gue susun rapi hanya gara-gara satu orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengacaukan semua itu!" Tatapan dan suara Kris menusuk waktu ngomong yang terakhir. Chanyeol tidak perlu melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh untuk bertanya siapa yang disinggung Kris tadi. Dirinya, sudah pasti.

Chanyeol menelan ludah, terasa pahit dan nyangkut di tenggorokan. Intinya, hidup atau matinya keluarga Kris dan keselamatan dirinya sekarang, terletak di tangan Chanyeol juga. Tentu saja dia bisa ikut terjerumus berkat ketololannya sendiri. Andai dia gak kelewat nekat dan ngotot mengikuti hawa nafsunya. Andai dia mikir dulu sebelum sok detektif nguntit Kris dan sok berniat balas dendam. Gimana caranya biar mereka semua bisa selamat dan kedok mereka sebagai sepasang 'kekasih' gak terbongkar? Apa Chanyeol bisa bertindak benar dan gak gegabah lagi? Spontan dia langsung berdoa meminta maaf pada Tuhan dan kedua orangtuanya, jauh-jauh disekolahin di kota bukannya cepat-cepat selesai dan jadi sarjana malah jadi pacar anggota komplotan penjahat.

"Ngerti kan, maksud gue?" Kris membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemas dan lesu. Yaah, mau gimana lagi? Mau nggak mau memang dia harus ikut aturan main mereka sampai Kris benar-benar lepas. Dia nggak kepengen membahayakan Kris, adiknya, Mamanya, dirinya sendiri atau siapapun. Dan untuk sementara ini dia juga gak bisa cerita di teman-temannya. Bisa gawat dan malah makin ribet nanti urusannya. Cuma yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang: SAMPAI KAPAN?!

"Tenang aja." Kris nepuk-nepuk paha Chanyeol. Tindakan cowok itu jelas kayak semacam aliran listrik yang bikin juniornya nyaris 'turn on'.

"Gue jamin—sebagai orang yang saat ini punya tanggung jawab sepenuhnya sama lo—gue jamin lo bakal aman. Asal, lo nggak berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan gak ngeyel atau sok bertingkah di luar planning." tambahnya mantab. Bikin Chanyeol jadi tersenyum tenang dengan perasaan lega. Tapi…tetep aja masih ada perasaan cemas yang merambati diri Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau justru mereka yang ingkar janji? Kenapa cowok ini bisa seyakin itu?

"Darimana lo tau mereka gak bakal ngibul dan berkhianat?"

Kris tersenyum. Bener lho. Si muka batu itu senyum. Chanyeol langsung bertekad, besok-besok dia akan lebih sering bawa-bawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen indah dihadapannya.

"Feeling. Gue juga udah lumayan lama ikut mereka. Gue gak tolol. Bukannya selalu ada plan B, kan? Tapi untuk sekarang-sekarang, kita cukup ngejalanin itu dulu. Dan yang gue minta sekarang dari lo cuma kerja sama."

Cuma kerja sama? Kenapa Chanyeol berasa kayak lagi diperalat aja ya?

"Kenapa kita gak lapor polisi aja sih?"

Kris yang udah berdiri dan nyaris sampai di pintu, kontan berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang. "Heh, gundukan. Lu bawel dan banyak tanya ya?"

Gundukan?! Chanyeol mendelik protes namanya digonta-ganti seenaknya lagi.

"Gimana mau ngelapor? Kita makan bareng di sari laut aja ketauan. Mikir dong!" tukas Kris nyebelin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jidatnya sendiri.

GEERRRRRHH! NGESELIIN! "Ya gak usah sewot juga kali!" Chanyeol mendengus keki sambil merengut.

Kris tercekat begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki berat bergema di lorong, langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat, dan kini berhenti tepat di depan pintunya. Hening. Kris tidak ingin menunggu. Dia langkah tergopoh-gopoh karena kakinya belum sembuh total, dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, menarik tangan namja itu hingga terduduk diatas pangkuannya lalu memasang telinga setajam mungkin. Suara di luar sana masih hening. Tapi Kris tahu dia harus cepat mengambil tindakan. Orang itu pasti masih mengawasi!

Chanyeol menemukan dirinya jatuh terduduk diatas sofa, eng…lebih tepatnya, diatas pangkuan Kris, dengan wajah cowok itu berada kurang dari satu sentimeter di hadapannya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dan mencium napasnya yang beraroma cengkeh. Dia baru tahu ternyata Kris smoke addict juga. Dia sangat suka aroma tubuh dan napas Kris yang sangat maskulin. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggila dan memberontak hebat untuk cepat-cepat disentuh. Libidonya meningkat deras padahal mereka belum 'pemanasan' sama sekali. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan perhatiannya tidak bisa teralih sama sekali dari wajah rupawan Kris. Ya ampuuu..nn… Chanyeol tidak percaya ini. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menarik kepala Kris lalu menciumnya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan napas.

"Fans kita ada dibalik pintu itu." bisik Kris yang entah kenapa terdengar menggoda di telinga Chanyeol. "Sudah siap dengan sedikit… fanservice?"

Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh dan berdegup spektakuler berada dalam posisi seintim ini. Meskipun hanya untuk akting dan mengelabui musuh. Biarlah. Setidaknya Chanyeol bisa say goodbye ke statusnya sebagai 'pemain solo'. Dan sebentar lagi, fantasi liarnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Siap? Are you kidding? Dia sudah sangat siap. Daridulu malah.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dan menyunggingkan senyum menggoda yang sama. "Anytime."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan jaket tebal dan topi kupluk mengintip dari lubang kunci. Sebuah senyum dingin tercetak di bibirnya manakala melihat dua insan di dalam sana bercumbu panas dan asik melakukan aktivitas seksual mereka. Ah. Benar-benar masa muda. Saat dimana segala sesuatunya penuh dengan gejolak, tantangan dan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

Pria itu diam-diam mengulurkan ponselnya sampai setinggi ventilasi, mengambil gambar sebanyak dua kali jepretan lalu mengirimnya ke nomor seseorang.

"Halo, bos. Sudah terima pesan gambar dari saya? Mereka kelihatannya benar-benar sepasang kekasih."

"Awasi terus. Ingat, jangan dilepas sampai lo bener-bener yakin dan mereka tidak menunjukkan gelagat yang mencurigakan."

"Baik, bos."

Usai menutup telponnya, pria paruh baya itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar dimana Kris dan Chanyeol asik bergumul diatas sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan detik berikutnya berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Kris terus menyerang bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sepertinya dia sengaja membuat Chanyeol melenguh dan mendesah keras, biar kedengaran sampai di luar. Karena sambil melumat dan mengulum bibir, jari-jari Kris bergerak menelusuri perut rata Chanyeol, perlahan-lahan turun dan terus turun hingga sampai di selangkangannya yang sudah membengkak.

"Gundukan." desis Kris dengan seringai yang membuat Chanyeol gila. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Kris menarik tubuh Chanyeol hingga menempel semakin erat di dadanya. Setelah itu, dia mengurut pelan batang kemaluan Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus dalam celana. Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol menggelinjang dan melengkung keenakan dibawah perlakuan 'surgawi' Kris. Sementara tangan kanan bermain di selangkangan, tangan kiri Kris meremas bokong empuk Chanyeol.

"Ahh…" sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Chanyeol saking menikmatinya dia. Kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkari kepala dan leher Kris. Sesekali dia memainkan dan meremas surai kecoklatan milik namja itu sebagai respon balik.

Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan milik Kris untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen sesaat, dia bisa merasakan tangan Kris bergerak membuka sabuk pengamannya dan memelorotkan celana jeans Chanyeol sampai sebatas lutut. Mengeskpos celana dalam Chanyeol yang sudah menggembung besar karena dimanjakan oleh jari-jemari Kris tadi.

Kris semakin memperdalam ciuman messy dan berantakan mereka dengan saling bersilat lidah. Chanyeol mengalah dan membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses bagi lidah Kris. Lidah cowok itu menelusup masuk dan mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Mengulum, menggigit, menyesap, menjilati, bertukar saliva, ciuman lapar itu benar-benar membuat seluruh atmosfir di sekeliling mereka memanas.

"Ahhhh…" Chanyeol mendesah kuat saat tangan Kris meremas testisnya. Entah Kris sengaja mengerjainya atau apa, karena cowok itu tidak berniat membuka celana dalam Chanyeol sama sekali. Hanya memainkan penis ereksi dan testisnya yang masih terbungkus rapat. Chanyeol semakin frustasi ketika tangan kiri cowok itu menelusup masuk dibalik kaosnya dan memuntir nipple kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian.

Fuck. He want more than this!

Seluruh akal sehat Chanyeol sedang ambil cuti saat ini, karena tangannya sekarang sedang meraba dada bidang Kris yang menggiurkan. Membuka kancingnya satu persatu dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dia jelajahi dada itu dengan gerakan perlahan yang penuh gairah. Chanyeol bisa merasakan otot-otot Kris bereaksi dibawah sentuhannya. Tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang luput dari sentuhan. Bahu, dada, tulang rusuk dan pinggang. Terakhir, tangan Chanyeol berakhir di kepala sabuknya. Kris melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, kedua mata dan smirk miringnya menantang Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar sudah persetan dengan segala macam akal sehat, dia kembali menarik kerah jaket Kris lalu balas melumat bibirnya kasar, sementara dibawah sana tangannya sibuk melepaskan ikat pinggang milik cowok itu.

"Oh noo!" erang Kris diantara ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan kuluman bibirnya sambil menatap Kris bingung. "Kamu nggak…" tapi sebelum Chanyeol sempat protes, Kris keburu membawa bibirnya pelan-pelan menyusuri cekungan leher mulusnya. Dan Chanyeol merasa gairahnya memuncak sampai ke titik akhir saat lidah Kris ikut menyusuri setiap jengkal lehernya. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan, bahkan sampai ke jakunnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala dengan kedua mata terpejam sambil melenguh panjang. Kedua tangannya menopang di bahu Kris agar tidak meleleh pada saat itu juga.

"Taste sweet like sugar." bisik Kris.

Chanyeol kembali merapatkan bibirnya di bibir Kris lalu membalas lumatan ganas cowok itu. Merasa tidak rela hanya Kris yang merasakan lehernya, Chanyeol pun mulai mengeksplorasi leher Kris dan mendaratkan ciuman disana-sini.

"God! That feels good…" desah Kris dengan kedua mata terpejam merasakan ciuman bertubi-tubi di lehernya. Sementara kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengurut penis dan meremas bokong Chanyeol sekaligus.

Terlalu bersih. Terlalu harum. Dan terlalu halus. Kris adalah lawan bercinta yang sangat pas. Tidak menyesal dia datang ke bar hari ini. Meskipun harus digoda om-om dulu, tapi setidaknya itu semua terbayarkan sekarang.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kris mencengkram kedua bahu Chanyeol dan menjauhkan wajah cowok itu dari kulitnya. Chanyeol berusaha keras mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak terima, tapi tangan kokoh Kris menahan bahunya lebih kuat. Menghentikan usaha Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol tengah diambang putus asa dan frustasi ingin mendapatkan kesenangannya kembali, Kris malah membenamkan kepala namja itu di lehernya lalu memeluk lembut tubuh Chanyeol. Sekarang dia bisa merasakan irama detak jantung Kris berdentum hebat di dadanya. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanya saja atau detak jantung itu melebihi batas normal?

"Are you okay?" bisik Kris di telinga Chanyeol. Nadanya berbeda, yang ini benar-benar lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol ikut berdebar kacau dibuatnya.

"Y-ya.." jawab Chanyeol diiringi anggukan pelan. Masih clueless dengan perubahan mood dan sikap Kris yang aneh. Apa sampai disini saja 'fanservice' mereka?

"Sori. Gue harus berhenti lebih cepat sebelum kelewatan."

"Kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Kris mendaratkan ciuman singkat di kening Chanyeol lalu di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol seketika lupa dengan hasratnya, kini dia tersenyum sumringah dengan pipi merona merah. Meleleh dan lumer selumer lumernya.

"Maaf soal yang tadi, gue gak bermaksud untuk…"

"Gak apa-apa." Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri dan menaikkan kembali celana jeansnya, memperbaiki letaknya dan meresletingnya. "Gak perlu minta maaf."

Kris ikut berdiri dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol. "Ternyata lo jauh lebih beringas dari yang gue kira." candanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa. Dia memang minim pengalaman. Tapi apa gunanya kecanggihan teknologi jaman modern kalau bukan untuk itu salah satunya? Yeah. Berguru dari film porno.

"Apa orang itu sudah pergi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengancingkan kembali kemeja Kris sebelum cowok itu sempat melakukannya.

"Kayaknya. Semoga dia udah pergi."

"Kalau belum?"

"Berarti lo harus pulang sama gue lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Kris salah tingkah. Membayangkan yang tadi saja bikin dia sulit berkonsentrasi, apalagi harus duduk dibelakang punggung Kris sambil menghirup aromanya. Jujur dia belum puas sih. Tapi kayaknya Kris memang bukan tipe cowok yang suka mengambil keuntungan dalam kesempitan. Salut dia masih sanggup nahan diri. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menggila dan ingin keperawanannya direnggut detik itu juga.

"Terus kaki kamu gimana?"

"Emang tadi waktu lo duduk di pangkuan gue mikirin kaki?"

Chanyeol cengar-cengir grogi sambil menggeleng. "Yaa… enggak sih."

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Makanya ayo. Lo kesini sama temen-temen lo kan? Kabari mereka lo mau pulang bareng gue. Untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa tau dia masih ngikutin di depan sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menatap nominal yang tertera di layar atm. Terpaksa. Dia harus melakukan ini. Lagipula dua ratus ribu itu masih bisa dia kumpulkan lagi. Daripada Kris harus menjual minuman biadab itu, mending dia merelakan koceknya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menjual barang cacat begitu ke orang-orang. Bahkan meskipun barang itu sudah mengalami proses penyempurnaan nantinya, Kris tetap tidak bisa menjual itu. Bukan berarti dia mau terus menghabiskan sisa tabungannya untuk hal yang sia-sia, tapi untuk sementara, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan sambil mencoba memutar otak untuk mencari alternatif lain.

Dengan berat hati, Kris menekan pilihan yes, dan dua lembar duit meluncur keluar dari lubang atm. Kris menariknya lalu memasukkan itu dalam dompet. Misi berikutnya tinggal melenyapkan botol-botol minuman itu. Kris sudah menghitung total keseluruhannya dan dua ratus ribu sangat pas untuk disetor sebagai jatah pemasukan hari ini.

"Lo mau bantuin gue kan?" tanya Kris saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke kontrakan Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dari balik pundak Kris. Tuh kan. Baru ngendus aromanya Kris aja udah bikin pikiran Chanyeol terbang ke adegan hot mereka tadi.

"Beresin barang-barang yang ada di rumah gue. Gue turunin lo dulu entar gue bawa. Rumah lo aman dan gak bakal diutak-atik."

Chanyeol hanya menyahut. "Oke." Resiko menjalin hubungan sama cowok kriminal ya begini ini. Dia cuma bisa pasrah dan nerima aja. Segala sesuatu, apapun itu, kalau udah menyangkut urusan hati emang susah dibohongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menyalakan keran air dan mengarahkan selang ke got di pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Keempat temannya belum pada pulang. Itu tandanya mereka harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas lenyap-melenyapkan barang haram ini sebelum yang lain datang dan malah jadi perusuh. Kris membuka tutup botol, satu persatu botol dia tuang isinya ke got sampai habis tak bersisa, sementara Chanyeol menyemprot parit dengan selang. Cairan-cairan laknat itu hnayut terbawa air. Biarlah para kecebong dan tikus got yang terangsang, asal jangan manusia. Begitu pikir Kris. Setelah itu, mereka kumpulkan botol-botol kosong di tengah pekarangan, Chanyeol menyalakan korek dan membakar semuanya. Tidak ada yang tersisa sedikitpun. Habis dilahap api.

"Tuh duit kamu. Berubah jadi abu. Mau sampai kapan bakar-bakar duit kayak begini?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Sampai gue bisa memperbaiki keadaan."

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

 **.**

 **A/N: Maaf menunggu lama, maaf, maaf, maaf. Saya ketiduran capek baru pulang dari jalan-jalan dan baru bisa ngaplod sekarang (;-.-). Dan kali ini masih tetap tidak ada adegan ranjangnya karena Kris masih sok nahan diri xD. Oh iya, kalo yang kemarin tbc dengan agak nyesek , yang kali ini tbc dengan tanggung (-.-). Biarin. Yang penting mereka 'pacaran'. Hehehe semoga temen-temen sudah cukup puas dengan 'fanservice' mereka xD yang ternyata gak nyampe ke adegan ranjang :p. Yang jadi bosnya saya sengaja gak pakein nama karena bingung. Kalau mau bantu saranin nama boleh silahkan aja :D.**

 **Ya udah segitu aja, saya ucapin makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah mau review di chap sebelumnya. Buat temen2 yang mau bantu ngasih saran, masukan, kesan, pesan, dll boleh silahkan aja, itung-itung amal juga bantuin saya heheh. Terus saya ucapin terima kasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview, mensupport dan mau klik ngelike di utk ff ini. Dan hope you guys still like it^^. Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan kirim aja, kalau saya sempet online bakal saya bales kok^^.**

 **#cukup sekian aja RnR ;)**


End file.
